Sólo llámame Shintarou
by Mary chan21
Summary: Una discusión infantil, un regalo inesperado que resulta ser doblemente sorprendente y la desgracia más bochornosa que Kazunari recuerda. Tristemente, no es inolvidable sólo por tratarse de esta fecha...[MidoTaka]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo sólo les utilizo porque lo prometido es deuda(?) y amo al halconcito 3 Es el primer lemon que publico... wait, ¿esto será lemon? Ni yo lo sé D: entenderán al final eso... oh, y de antemano aviso que esto tendrá dos partes. Espero que disfruten esta, abajo hay más notas~**

* * *

Estúpido Midorima. De veras, ¡de veras le creía un estúpido! Por favor, ¿qué clase de amigo puede ser tan desconsiderado como para negarse a un simple favor? ¡Sólo le había pedido que le acompañara al doctor! ¡Y el muy maldito sabía cuánto odiaba los hospitales!

 _Grandísimo, grandísimo imbécil,_ seguía insultándole Takao, caminando innecesariamente rápido por el enfado. ¿O era la fuerza acumulada de pedalear la infernal carreta?

—Oi, ¡Takao! —Gracias al cielo de las tetas, se había encontrado con Aomine Daiki de camino a su chequeo. — ¿A dónde vas? Oh, ¿Dónde diablos está el cuatro ojos? Pensé que siempre estaba contigo…—El moreno se detuvo al ver que no estaba llevando la conversación por un buen rumbo; la expresión del otro se había ensombrecido de golpe.

Nervioso, Aomine se quedó rascándose la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer. ¡Era Kagami quien siempre acababa arreglando sus estupideces! Al menos se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, pero ¿cómo lo arreglaba?

—…No quiso venir conmigo —murmuró por fin Takao, compadeciéndose de la poca habilidad de oratoria del otro.

— Oh… ¿A dónde?

—…Doctor —respondía desganado, con una clara mueca de sufrimiento al contestar.

— ¿Te da miedo? —adivinó, compadeciéndose un poco de lo tierno que podía ser el mocoso.

—Me pone nervioso —corrigió, en un vano intento de recoger su dignidad. — S-Sé que Shin-chan va a ser médico, así que quería que viniera conmigo para darme más tranquilidad

—Pero tu novio te dejo, ¿eh? No te lo tomes a mal, a veces también trato así a Kagami, y no es porque no lo quie-

— No somos novios—interrumpió sonrojado. — ¡S-Shin-chan no me ve de esa manera!

—…Gracias por la indirecta de que tú sí le ves así, idiota —amistoso jugueteó con sus cabellos, sonriéndole. — Pero tranquilo. De seguro también le gustas

—…

— ¿Takao?

—Ése imbécil malagradecido no me quiere —Tenía un puchero tan adorable que por un momento Aomine quiso agradecer a Midorima por darle la oportunidad de verlo, y a la vez golpearlo por provocarlo. — ¡Ni como amigo siquiera! ¡Sólo piensa en sí mismo! —Era la primera vez que el base se desesperaba de la actitud del peliverde, así que Aomine quedó sorprendido; después de todo, quien más lo soportaba era ese enano, y que ahora incluso reconociera el _egoísmo_ del escolta…Tal vez debería grabarlo para el recuerdo, esas situaciones son de una vez en la vida.

—Y… ¿por qué estás tan molesto? —alcanzó a decir.

—P-Porque…últimamente mis pretendientes no hacen más que decirme que lo deje, que él no se preocupa por mí y que no me merece. Y sé que tienen razón hasta cierta parte, pero en cuanto a lo último…tal vez Shin-chan piensa que yo no lo merezco, y por eso me trata así

…Maldición. Si Aomine creyese en el horóscopo y lo hubiese revisado, sabría que ese día escorpio no estaba en muy buen lugar, y que un virgo torpe como él no podía remediarlo. Estúpido Midorima ¿Cómo no era capaz de compadecerse de la tristeza de Takao y consolarlo? ¡Una simple ida al médico habría conformado al base! Takao ni siquiera le pedía declararse, desafiar a los pretendientes que tal vez le llovían…

—Es un imbécil —lo apoyó, dándole unas palmaditas conciliadoras en la espalda. — No es que quiera echar más leña al fuego, así que mejor olvídate de él por un día

—Como si fuera posible —replicó con un bufido y cruzándose de brazos—Aunque ya casi no pasa tiempo conmigo, yo…

— ¿Huh? ¿Por qué ya no? —alzó incrédulo una ceja.

—Está….trabajando —murmuró, como si ni él mismo acabara de convencerse de eso. La respuesta intrigó más a Aomine.

— ¿Él? No, en serio, ¿Midorima? ¡Pero si ese vago trata como esclavo al resto con tal de cuidar sus uñas! ¿Qué clase de empleo podría realizar si lo despedirían por falta de ánimo?

— ¡Yo que sé! También me lo he cuestionado todos los días desde que me enteré, de hecho hoy planeaba seguirlo después de clases, pero mi mamá me sacó hora para el médico —hizo otro puchero, ya habiéndose gastado todas las neuronas imaginando posibilidades. — T-Tal vez toca piano en algún club o…Ugh, no sé, ¿ayudante de Oha-asa?

—Tranquilo, no es para tanto, lo sigues mañana y ya —replicó, incentivando con ganas la actitud de stalker de Kazunari. Claro, él tenía muchas ganas de enterarse también, pero mañana estaría ocupado con su pelirrojo— Si quieres le digo a Satsuki que te ayude

— ¿Hm? ¿En serio? —Por fin, la sonrisita entusiasmada volvía a relucir donde debía, en lugar de andar perdida lejos de sus labios. — ¡Entonces no tardaremos nada en descubrirlo! Espero que Shin-chan no ande metido en cosas extrañas~ Aunque es lo único que se me ocurre, ¡sino ya me habría dicho! Por cierto, ¿me acompañas al doctor? Todavía quiero que me acompañe alguien~

A medida que hablaba, más rápido perdonaba a Midorima. Nunca se enojaba con él por mucho tiempo, de todas maneras, pero su corazón solía esperar hasta ver un ligero, ligerísimo tinte culpable del peliverde antes de olvidarse de la situación, mas esta vez ni a eso había aguardado. Puede que tuviese que ver con algo más que se acercaba, que requería estar en buenos términos con Shin-chan y ojalá con todo el mundo: pronto sería su cumpleaños. Y esperaba lograr festejarlo al menos con la persona que le gustaba.

* * *

— ¡Pues yo tampoco necesito que sepas nada mío! Ni tampoco me interesa saber en qué demonios trabajas, Midorima — Ok, en buenos términos no estaba acabando esta plática precisamente. Él mismo no entendía por qué discutía así con Shin-chan, por qué le reclamaba si sabía que odiaba los escándalos. Sólo sabía que al peliverde se le pasó la mano con su lado insensible, y que esta vez no quería dejárselo pasar tras la _traición_ de ayer… pero ¿eso era motivo suficiente para llamar la atención a gritos intencionalmente?

Debía detenerse. Si continuaba así, Shintaro terminaría haciéndole la ley del hielo, mirándolo feo durante las prácticas –en las que por cierto entrenaría con otro- y no querría ir a su cumpleaños… Dependiendo de la gravedad del "crimen" que cometiera Takao, los enojos de Shin-chan podían durar desde un día hasta una semana… pero tratándose de esto, cuando su cumpleaños era en menos de una…

Apenas iban camino al gimnasio cuando el escolta pareció no soportar más el interrogatorio de Takao y acabó gritándole en medio del pasillo. Ni el mismo Kazunari comprendía por qué no fue capaz de esperar pacientemente hasta encontrarse con Momoi camuflada a la salida para ir a espiar, y menos entendió por qué no le quitó importancia a ese reclamo en específico, por qué no pudo ignorar las advertencias como si fuera cualquier otra queja, pero no lo logró. Ni siquiera se esforzó por contener su decepción, y pronto lo pagaría caro. Y aun sabiéndolo fue capaz de añadir más leña al fuego—: Si no me cuentas no voy a rogarte, menos cuando ni te interesa hablar conmigo

— ¿Huh? Nunca tengo ganas de hablar contigo nanodayo, pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta, Bakao —Pareciendo ni reparar en la ausencia del apodo, siguió lanzando dagas directo a la herida, con una precisión tan implacable como sus tiros. Al menos ya no alzaba la voz, pero sólo con eso no iba a tranquilizar el ambiente. —Vámonos a la práctica de una vez nanodayo.

—Lárgate solo, iré por una bebida antes —resopló sin mirarle a los ojos.

— ¿Puedes traerme un…?

— ¡No! ¡Anda a buscarte uno por tu cuenta y que por favor no sea desde la misma máquina a la que vaya!

—Takao, estás actuando como un-

— ¡Como un crío! Un crío que está harto de ser tu amigo o lo que sea —Sin detenerse a pensar antes de soltar tal mentira, se largó de allí a paso firme, sin voltear siquiera para comprobar el mal estado en el que había abandonado allí a Midorima, plantado en medio del pasillo y rodeado de cuchicheos malintencionados.

Sabía que era su problema hacerse cargo de esto, tal vez exigir disculpas mutuas, pero hoy no pretendía encargarse de eso aun pudiéndole traer desgracia al mañana.

* * *

Efectivamente, cuando Takao pasó con la carretilla frente a la casa del escolta, éste no estaba esperándole. Incluso tuvo el descaro de pedirle a su madre que le avisara que tuvo que marcharse antes. En serio, Kazunari no entendía cuánta maldad y rencor debió tener el peliverde como para hacer esperar a su madre afuera sólo para lanzarle esa bomba, pero confiaba en que Shintaro se arrepentiría de ser él quien actuase como un crío.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Su Shin-chan volvió a ignorarle durante el día, y como intento de escarmiento Takao trató de hacer lo propio y lo imitó, sin girarse de su asiento para verle ni una sola vez. De seguro hasta los maestros estaban confundidos por no verles dándose las miradas de siempre, pero poco les importó a ambos ser el centro de los cotilleos del día, incluso en el gimnasio, incluso cuando el entrenador les regañó, incluso cuando la cantidad de piñas lanzadas llegó a las veinte por hora.

Porque ambos pensaban que lo que el otro hacía era muy injusto e infantil. Sólo que uno lo demostraba –y proclamaba más que el otro:

— ¡Es por eso que estoy harto de él, Aomine! —rugió Takao al acabar de soltar sus rabias, para después acabarse de un trago y casi sin respirar el noveno batido de vainilla que había pedido en el Maji Burger. Originalmente la idea de pedir un batido como los del fantasma de Seirin era calmarse y llegar a ser tan poker face como Kuroko para no darle el gusto a Midorima, pero ya había comprobado que no funcionaba. Su corazón ardía más por frustración que por la normal calidez que ya no le brindaba su peliverde…ya no favorito. — Detesto que haga esto, por su culpa todo el mundo piensa que estoy enojado con…pues con todo el mundo. Y sólo es con él. Pero la gente se me aparta por tener "un aura vengativa", según escuché en los pasillos —resopló con un puchero. — Habría pensado que todos se acercarían a consolarme, a mí, el chico más carismático de todo Shutoku, pero resulta que uno no puede enojarse con su mejor amigo sin ser juzgado… es simplemente ridículo

—Pues… te apoyo, supongo —murmuró como pudo el peliazul, ligeramente distraído por la absurda furia del base. Se veía como novia despechada, parecía que tomaba los batidos como si fueran tragos, y estúpidamente estos parecían tener el mismo efecto del alcohol para hacerlo lucir patético. Sin embargo, no era ningún suicida como para comentar eso; las novias despechadas eran peligrosas y Bakagami ya le había enseñado instrucciones simples para no morir socializando—: Midorima puede ser un imbécil, lo de la ley del hielo es como un berrinche de críos

Al instante, Kazunari le miró ofendido y frunciéndole el ceño. Uh-huh.

— ¿Insinúas que también me estoy comportando como un mocoso cualquiera?

Mierda. Tal vez no estaba listo para socializar como la gente normal después de todo.

—Eh…yo…

—Aomine… —Justo cuando el moreno pensaba que le lanzaría a la cara el batido intacto que tenía en su otra mano, le sorprendió cuando se le llenaron los ojitos de lágrimas— ¡Tienes razón! Sé que siempre me porto mal con Shin-chan, pero en serio no puedo evitarlo…

Oh, no. Decidido, habría que prohibir la venta de batidos de vainilla aun si Tetsu lo mataba por eso porque ¡en verdad parecían tener el mismo efecto que el alcohol! Y pensándolo bien, eran tan adictivos como éste: Kuroko debía ser un adicto, quizá le odiaría por un tiempo, pero acabaría aceptando que él, Aomine, sólo hizo lo posible por rescatarle de aquella adicción espeluznante, y salvar a Takao de una humillación pública por borrachera de batidos… Bueno, en realidad no, ni él ni Oha-asa ni don absoluto podrían salvar a Kazunari de la denigración social actual: parecía el típico borracho llorón y la gente lo miraba con vergüenza ajena, pena y otros peores con risa. Perdón, los peores eran los desgraciados que tomaban fotos y hacían videos.

—Oi, pajarraco, no es para tanto —Torpemente, se levantó del asiento de enfrente a Takao y se sentó junto a éste, ignorando como si nada las miradas a su alrededor. Con aun más torpeza pasó sus brazos por sobre el hombro del otro, atrayéndole hacia sí, tal y como hacía su pelirrojo cuando él se deprimía un poco por que Satsuki rompiese sus revistas en un ataque neurótico. Y por supuesto, aprovechó para apartar el batido del mal.

 _Ninguno de mis amigos volverá a ser tu víctima, maldita droga azucarada_ , pensó, y casi jura que entre él y el batido hubo un duelo de miradas. O algo así, tal vez la hamburguesa también tenía drogas y le hizo ver cosas… oh, pero las hamburguesas no podían prohibirse, capaz de Kagami le dejase en abstinencia aun si lo hacía por su bien así que no, no era una opción. Se conformaría con hacer marchas en contra de la legalización de los batidos de vainilla, y de cualquier otro sabor por las dudas –wait, ya era legal. Así que tendría que hacer marchas por su expulsión de Japón, sí.

— ¿No es para tanto? Es el fin de mi amistad con Shin-chan —gimoteó, tratando de alcanzar el batido fatalista. Por suerte contaba con un gran amigo como Aomine, quien se encargó de apartarlo. — Nuestras prácticas son lo peor de todo… podemos estar o no en el mismo grupo pero se sigue sintiendo como un enemigo. Como si yo soy su enemigo. Y después del entrenamiento ni me mira, y yo me obligo a no mirarlo, pero me preocupa… se queda hasta tan tarde… ¿Se irá con mucho frío a casa? ¿Habrá llevado todo para cambiarse? ¿Le quedarán vendas o se olvidó de comprar? ¿A-Alguien habrá roto por accidente s-su lucky ítem?

Takao cabizbajo y sollozante era capaz de conmover corazones y llamar lágrimas ajenas. Incluso el público chismoso parecía apiadarse de –creían ellos- ese pobre jovencito que fue tan cruelmente enviado a la friendzone. Pero Aomine sabía la verdad: sabía que ni a eso llegaba en estos momentos. Pero también sabía que quizá Kazunari exageraba con más drama del necesario, porque Midorima no era **tan** crío como para que Takao se comportara como su niñera personal… ¿o tal vez sí? Bueno, Daiki no tenía una certeza absoluta del último punto.

—Escucha… creo que Midorima puede solo con esto —musitó, creyendo que con eso alejaría su innecesaria –o no- preocupación por el cuatro ojos de su ex compañero. Pero no. Fue peor:

— ¿S-Solo? Sé que puede solo… sé que no me necesita… ¡Nadie me necesita! Devuélveme el batido, y pídeme otros diez por favor… quiero que al menos una cosa en mi vida siga dulce, aun si sólo es temporal y sea en mi lengua, ya nada me importa

Fue entonces, cuando el pelinegro consiguió arrebatarle el batido y darle un buen trago, que Daiki comprendió que no podía dejar este asunto así, que si no les ayudaba Takao caería en una depresión irreversible, y diabetes además, así que no volvería a jugar básquet… Oh, no podía permitirlo. Ese enano era un experto haciéndoles reír a él y Bakagami en los partidos que jugaban. Bueno, los hacía pelear, pero esto era divertido así que no podía acabar de esta manera, por una absurda discusión con Shintaro, ¿verdad?

Pero no quería ayudar a Midorima. Ese tubérculo desconsiderado debía pagar su indiferencia.

—No digas tonterías, Takao —Olvidando las dulces muestras de afecto, decidió demostrar su consideración a su manera, dándole un zape en la cabeza y volviendo a apartar el jodido batido. — No me refería a eso. Midorima puede solo, puede vivir solo para ver qué tanto se perdió por no perdonarte. Y va a arrepentirse.

— ¿Y entonces yo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos y vivimos felices? Me parece un buen plan, Dai-chan

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Entonces tú vas y le muestras lo feliz y contento que estás de llevar una vida sin él, para que aprenda a no ser tan idiota —corrigió, volviéndole a golpear con un poquito más de fuerza para ver si así se arreglaba. Tristemente no era como con las máquinas, así que el efecto fue sólo temporal y ni alcanzó a durar hasta que hablara.

—Pero… pero yo no estoy feliz —replicó, ladeando la cabeza en evidente confusión. En serio daba pena verlo, pero ya Daiki se encargaría de reparar sus sentimientos como correspondía. O eso creyó.

—Lo estarás. No estoy muy seguro de qué cosa te puede animar…— _Teniendo en cuenta que te gusta burlarte tanto de ese idiota y no puedes hacerlo_ — Pero toma esto. Es un regalo de Imayoshi —explicó, tendiéndole una tarjeta negra con decorados rojos, elegantes y delgados.

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué es?

—No lo sé muy bien pero dijo que con eso mejoraría mi buen humor. Tienes que llamar al número que aparece detrás y decir esa clave de debajo —señaló rascándose la nuca—No lo escuché muy bien, pero sólo con decirla te daban algo gratis… quizá un masaje, no lo sé. Es como un pase libre, supongo que para un spa, aunque tienes que llamar primero

—Wow, ¿y por qué no lo has usado si es gratis? —saltó de inmediato, arrebatándole la tarjeta y guardándola en el bolsillo.

—Es que es de Imayoshi… a uno le da por desconfiar de ese tipo…

— ¡No creo que tu capitán sea tan malo! —rió burlón, rodando los ojos para restar importancia a las _absurdas_ preocupaciones del más alto. — Pero qué bueno que no lo usaste, justo ahora necesito relajarme~ Arigatou, Dai-chan

—Tch no agradezcas nada, idiota — _Me basta con que dejaras de armar escándalo_ — Disfruta como puedas y después le cuentas a esa zanahoria lo bien que estás sin él, que estás el triple de relajado y que ahora estás muy feliz de no ser su mamá gallina

—Mamá gallina me parece un poco… aunque bueno, ya qué —se encogió de hombros, intentando despreocuparse de Shintaro— Debo darme una oportunidad lejos de Shin-chan de todas formas — _Aunque sigo con la idea de abrir mis brazos en cuanto de arrepienta, lo siento, Dai-chan~_

—Recuerda, nada de verse triste —advirtió amenazante; no quería darle el gusto al peliverde de ver mal al halcón— Nada de deprimirse, nada de escuchar canciones corta venas, nada de abrirse de piernas si te pide perdón

—Sí, sí, lo que di-… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no iba a hacer eso! — _Sólo los brazos, ¡por dios!_

—Y por sobre todo…—Por la expresión que hacía Aomine (tan seria, como nunca Kazunari le había visto) debía ser un consejo grave. Creyó. — Nada de batidos de vainilla, ¿entendiste?

…En serio, Daiki tenía que organizar mejor tanto sus prioridades como las ajenas.

* * *

Apenas salió de la ducha Takao tuvo la misma tentación de cada noche: enviarle un mensaje a Shin-chan. Extrañaba como loco sus conversaciones, fastidiarle hasta que el mayor no pudiese más y cayera rendido por el sueño… se sentía especial por ser la última persona con la que Shin-chan hablaba en el día. Pero desde hacía ya seis jornadas que no lo era, que no había intentado serlo, y todo por orgullo. O quizá por algo más, pero nada que pudiese revelar a alguien tan arisco a fin de cuentas.

Agotado por el estrés que resultaba ignorar a su monstruosidad supersticiosa favorita, se dejó caer en la cama al mismo tiempo que su bolso chocaba con el piso cuando lo lanzó de la cama. Sentía que podía morir de cansancio, no sólo por la ardua tarea de ni mirar a Midorima (y vaya que era difícil, no sólo por su ojo de halcón) sino por la fecha que se avecinaba mañana: su cumpleaños.

 _Estoy jodido_ , pensó, sonriendo resignado contra su almohada. Al final se cumpliría la semana sin hablar con el escolta, llegaría su cumpleaños y no lo celebraría con su mejor amigo. Se sentía patético. Su orgullo no valía tanto como para desperdiciar una ocasión tan especial… pero ¿Midorima querría olvidar el orgullo propio por alguien como él, aun cuando puso a prueba su paciencia con todo esto?

 _Definitivamente no._

Y he ahí radicaba el único problema. Nada de lo que hiciera podía salvar su amistad para mañana mismo, no por culpa suya tal vez, sino por la falta de disposición de Shintaro. Así que sólo quedaba lamentarse…

Eso estaba diciéndose cuando su mirada se posó en la tarjeta que estaba sobre su escritorio. Apenas se había acordado de esta por culpa de tanta tensión, pero ahora que meditaba lo mejor sería usarla ahora. Tal vez viniese algún sujeto sexy a hacerle un masaje a casa, y acabarían teniendo sexo apasionado ahora que sus padres no estaban…

Ja, como si fuera posible. Le bastaba con el masaje y con fantasear con Shin-chan después, muchas gracias.

Sonriéndose un poquito, se levantó reflexionando que al menos su mal humor no podía seguir así. Quizá Shin-chan no lo perdonaría pronto, pero él debía demostrar –como decía Aomine- ser capaz de vivir sin él, y no sólo vivir sino que vivir bien. Tal vez Midorima no se le acercaba porque lo veía de malas… así que su sonrisa sería la mejor invitación que podía darle para que de una vez por todas le dirigiese la palabra. Y ¿qué mejor que comenzar su cumpleaños con buena vibra? Usaría la tarjeta ahora, tendría una deliciosa terapia de relajación, y mañana despertaría con un humor mil veces mejor que durante toda esta estúpida semana…

Si tenía suerte, Oha-asa respaldaría la fecha decretando que escorpio y cáncer eran altamente compatibles y debían pasar juntos el día. Sería el mejor regalo que podía darle el horóscopo ese.

Con eso en mente, tomó su celular y marcó, tamborileando el escritorio con sus dedos, distraído mientras esperaba a que contestaran.

— ¿Moshi moshi? Habla con la agencia Sleepy Time, para servirle en que tenga dulces sueños~ —tarareó una suave voz femenina, sacándole una sonrisa aún más marcada; ahora sí, podría despejarse.

—Hm buenas~ Tengo una tarjeta sobre su agencia, me parece que es un pase

—Entiendo, ¿ve un código en el reverso?

—Sí…—Recostado en el respaldo de la silla, y haciéndola girar como cualquier crío, fue dictando uno por uno los números. La joven al otro lado de la línea se lo repitió para confirmar y finalmente dijo:

—Todo correcto, es un pase de regalo por nuestros servicios. ¡Qué suerte, hay muy pocos gratuitos! —Ah, qué buen amigo era Aomine por darle tal obsequio. Ni le pediría regalo de cumpleaños por esto. — ¿Puede decirnos cuáles son sus preferencias sexuales para esta noche?

…¿Qué?

—P-Perdón, ¿puede repetir la pregunta? —indagó escandalizado, ahora completamente recto en la silla, y afirmándose al escritorio como si esta le fuese a fallar en cualquier momento. Tal vez así era. Tal vez todo le estaba fallando, la tarjeta sobre todo… es decir, no, debió fallarle el oído…

— ¿Qué preferencia sexual tiene para esta noche? ¿Le gustaría hacerlo con un hombre o con una mujer? —insistió paciente la joven, sin abandonar el tono de antes, que a Takao de repente se le antojaba excesivamente empalagoso. Porque no había sido ningún error.

— ¿D-De qué está hablando? ¿Esto no es un spa a domicilio o algo así?

Kazunari podía no tener el ojo del emperador –o el oído, en este caso- pero no tenía necesidad de esos poderes de adivinación místicos para saber que la mujer contenía la risa.

—Me parece que está confundido, señor. Es una agencia de sexo telefónico. ¿Desea continuar?

— ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Sexo telefónico? —repitió aturdido, saboreando por primera vez la palabra en su boca. Eso sonaba extraño…

— ¿Es su primera vez en esto? Si quiere seguir, le aseguramos la mejor de las atenciones —prometió la voz melosa. Y Kazunari, a su pesar, se encontró debatiendo con su consciencia. Era viernes por la noche, ni sus padres ni su hermana regresarían pronto, y las películas yankees que más de alguna vez vio con Himuro y Kagami en el departamento de este último (en contra de su voluntad) aprobaban que los adolescentes hicieran locuras. Mañana cumpliría un año más para dejar de ser adolescente, y un poco más en el futuro ya no tendría excusa para hacer locuras…

 _Pero a mí me gusta Shin-chan…_

Pero nadie sabría nunca de esto. Ni siquiera Aomine sabía de qué diablos iba la tarjeta, y a él no le costaría mucho mentir sobre un estupendo masaje. Sería una aventura privada. Y además de seguro el sexo telefónico le dejaba con aun más buen humor para recuperar a su Shin-chan… y esto no sería infidelidad porque no habría contacto- y porque _todavía_ no era nada de Shintaro.

 _Es perfecto._

—Entonces… escojo a un hombre, con voz muy grave por favor —se encontró diciendo, y al instante se descubrió una sonrisita, entre traviesa y nerviosa. Joder, esto sonaba emocionante. Y pronto sonaría así literalmente. — Ya que es un regalo recomiéndeme uno~

—Con mucho gusto —ronroneó la chica— Conozco a uno con voz muy sexy, de seguro le encanta~ Enseguida se lo paso, gracias por preferirnos

Una música comenzó a sonar para llenar la espera, y Kazunari regresó a la cama sin despegar el celular de la oreja. Tenía los nervios de punta. La luz estaba apagada, la cortina apenas si dejaba entrar un poco de luz de las farolas de la calle, y aunque aún estaba con toda su ropa de cama encima juraba que el ambiente ya estaba caliente. Debía ser la ansiedad. Todo le había estado consumiendo mucho últimamente, y él…

— ¿Diga?

Apenas escuchó esa voz un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Casi en modo automático, Takao se volvió a levantar, fue hasta su espejo y empezó a examinarse. Se perfumó. Arregló un poco su cabello, y después sacó desde el lugar más recóndito de su armario su gran tesoro sin estrenar: un dildo. — ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Sí…—susurró como pudo, cautivado por la sedosa voz del hombre. Vaya que la mujer de recién tenía buen gusto, esto sí que era una voz sensual. — Dime, ¿te incomoda si me quito la ropa?

—…para nada —le respondieron con cautela, y Takao juró que escuchó cómo el sujeto se recostaba sobre algo, probablemente una cama. Eso mismo le dio fuerzas para desabrocharse el primer botón del pijama… y eso de por sí se sintió como un gran paso— ¿Ahora estás desnudo?

—Hace poco lo estaba. Es más divertido si después me desvisto —aclaró, dedicándose una última mirada en el espejo antes de regresar a la cama, con el dildo en mano. El lubricante estaba en su mesita de noche.

—Me habían dicho que eres primerizo…—Era una delicia escuchar a ese hombre. Takao casi jadea, sólo por oírle ¿esbozar una sonrisa? ¿Eso podía escucharse siquiera? Joder, era tan ronco como su Shin-chan, pero se oía tan sensual… tan lejos del tono frívolo –o más bien ausente- que había atormentado su semana…— ¿Quieres que te ayude en esto?

—Si tomas la iniciativa lo haces más fácil —Le daba bastante vergüenza estarse acalorando imaginando que ese sujeto era su luz, y si a eso se sumaba la ropa que en mala hora recordó ponerse, era una explosión de bochorno. ¿Había mencionado que este pijama era demasiado corto? En serio creía equivocarse en cualquier momento. Tal vez esto no era relajante… pero aun así lo quería probar.

—La idea es hacerlo fácil. Acabo de salir de la ducha, así que sigo un poco húmedo…espero que no te incomode

—N-No…—Ugh, ni siquiera había podido ver el cuerpo de Midorima luego del baño gracias a largarse antes de que el peliverde se quedase para su práctica personal. Extrañaba tanto devorarle con la mirada, recopilar material para las noches…—Yo también me bañé hace poco… aunque ya estoy seco. Pero no me importa que vuelvas a mojarme… he extrañado mucho tu voz —susurra cerrando los ojos, ya decidido a pensar en Shintaro aun si se iba al infierno por tener pensamientos lujuriosos por ese asexual. —Adoro escucharte

—Yo también estuve pensando en ti todo este día…—Al parecer el desconocido iba a seguirle el juego. Bueno, para eso le pagaban, así que no habría problema en desahogarse con él, en fingir aunque sea por este tiempo que él podía ser más que nada con su Shin-chan…— En ti y en tu cuerpo

—Me pasa lo mismo…no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza — _Shin-chan_ — Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí y me abrazaras… o al menos que usaras bien esos brazos para quitarme esto… calculé mal cuando lo compré, y me queda tan ajustado que…

—También quiero quitártelo, y después de lo que quiero hacerte podría abrazarte.

— ¿Harás lo que yo pida? —suspiró, acomodándose todavía con los ojos cerrados en la cama. De nuevo le pareció oír la sonrisa del otro. Se la imaginaba ligera, como la de Midorima, apenas curveada para que sólo él pudiese notarla…

—No. Haré lo que yo quiera. Pero confío en que es lo mismo que quieres pedirme… ¿tanto aprieta tu ropa? Yo no llevo nada puesto. Deberías quitártela para hablar con más tranquilidad…

—Eso haré… tiene lazos muy molestos, ¿sabes? Con tus manos podrías arrancarlos tan fácilmente… tienes unas manos tan grandes que en serio las quiero conmigo~

— ¿Dónde las quieres? —susurraron entre un suspiro.

—Dentro de mí, Shin-chan —jadeó, desabrochando descuidadamente cada amarre, oyendo un quejido sorprendido de fondo. Tal vez por el apodo, quizá a ese sujeto le pareciera igual de ridículo que a su Shin-chan. Pero ¿qué importaba? Le pagaban para complacer a los clientes, debía seguir haciendo ese papel. — Siempre he soñado con tus manos… tienes unos dedos tan largos… ¿me dejarás lamerlos algún día?

—…Si quieres puedes hasta morderlos…

—Kazunari —completó, con una irónica sonrisa para sí mismo. Una pena que el tipo no conociera a Shin-chan como para interpretarle mejor; era obvio que Midorima jamás aceptaría tal agresión a sus cuidadas manos. — Llámame por mi nombre, Shin-chan. Nunca lo haces~

—Si lo hiciera te pondrías nervioso… Kazunari —murmuró, estremeciéndole de golpe. — Incluso si te llamo de cualquier manera, tus ojos siempre dicen cuánto te gusto…

—Ni siquiera cuando los cierro puedes abandonar mi mente, Shin-chan. Me pones tan nervioso, que incluso ahora que no estás conmigo me emociono por estar desnudo hablándote así

— ¿Ya te desnudaste? En ese caso tengo que encargarme de hacerte entrar en calor, Kazunari. ¿Dónde me quieres?

—En todas partes… si es necesario aplástame contra la cama, Shin-chan, no me importa —gimió un poquito, llevando su mano ya chorreante de lubricante hasta su entrepierna. — Me gusta tenerte sobre mí, sentir tu peso incluso si duele, y que susurres todas esas cosas a mi oído…

—Ah, Kazu, Kazu… ¿estás tocándote? ¿Aunque yo no esté allí?

—Es porque te extraño —se excusó como pudo, jadeando bajito mientras bombeaba despacio. Se detuvo un momento para acariciarse solamente la punta, como dibujando círculos, deslizando su mano después por toda su extensión ya erguida. — Me haces tanta falta que ya estoy por ocupar mis manos en algo más, Shin-chan

—Voy a enfadarme si lo haces, Kazunari… dejaré de ser gentil si me reemplazas contigo mismo…

—Podrás castigarme sólo si vienes… ahora necesito algo aquí dentro —Ni él mismo creía ser quien producía esa alarmante cantidad de sonidos obscenos. Hace milenios que no se tocaba de esta manera. Tal vez nunca había soltado gemidos más intensos que los de ahora. — Mis manos no bastan, Shin-chan… tus dedos son mucho más largos… pero me da pena hacer que te encargues de esto…

—Pero yo adoro tocarte hasta lo más hondo, Kazunari

 _Ja… como si fuera posible~_

— ¿En serio? Pues serías de mucha ayuda en este instante… no puedo relajarme, Shin-chan. Sigo tan estrecho, y todo es tu culpa por no tocarme —reclamó, soltando un lastimero quejido que le hizo apretar los ojos por la vergüenza. Pero ya qué, total nadie sabría de esto, no era tiempo para ser tímido. — Eres tan egoísta que ni siquiera puedes atenderme como lo hago yo… No tendría que tocarme tanto si vinieses por mí, ¿sabes? Pero cuando lo hagas tendrás que castigarme mucho… tengo más que mis manos para llenarme

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —Un ronco gemido directo a su oído hizo que temblara. Ni siquiera sabía si el hombre al otro lado de la línea de verdad se complacía escuchándolo –y probablemente no, debía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas - pero sentía todo tan real estando así de excitado…—Kazunari…

—Un consolador. ¿Me regañarás mucho cuando vuelva, Shin-chan? Todavía no entra… convénceme de lo que quieras —jadeó agitadamente, abriendo uno de sus ojos para observarse bien: ambas piernas abiertas y flexionadas, el dildo justo enfrente de su entrada. Movió y sintió como el juguete tanteaba, pero todavía no lo introdujo. Esperaba una respuesta…

—Yo no quiero que lo metas, Kazunari. Me tienes a mí… yo también te extraño y no hago eso

— ¿Qué, no tienes una muñeca inflable como mi reemplazo? —De alguna forma consiguió reír— Pues me alegra… yo tampoco quiero algo que no seas tú… pero en serio tengo ganas

—También yo… me gusta cuando tomas la iniciativa. Que me toques por encima, que te recuestes sobre mi regazo o tenerte debajo de mí… me gusta aplastarte hasta que no te puedas mover, Kazu. No basta con algo como mi mano para olvidarte, sólo puedo correrme si te imagino ahora…

—Entonces debes de entender que debo meterlo… no basta, ¿verdad? Ya casi… casi entra —Sin proponérselo, soltó el gemido más fuerte de la noche en cuanto logró introducirlo… ni siquiera todo. Mierda. Lo que le pasaba por sacar cálculos sobre qué juguete comprar dependiendo del tamaño de su Shin-chan, según lo que alcanzaba a divisar en las duchas. Debió ir de a poco con los tamaños. — Ah… Shin-chan, duele…

—Te lo advertí, Kazu… pero dolería más si es conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿Ya lo estás moviendo?

—N-No… duele mucho —gimió adolorido— Es como si desgarrara mi interior… contigo sería distinto… ¿Serías dulce conmigo, Shin-chan?

—Tal vez en tus sueños, Kazunari. Me cuesta ser dulce teniéndote tantas ganas… me fastidia tanto tener que usar sólo mi mano, no poder marcarte…

Takao sentía su cuerpo arder en demasiados sentidos. Por el dolor, dentro. Pero por el placer, todo lo demás, tal vez incluso lo anterior. Quería llorar también, por fantasear cosas tan ridículas con alguien que jamás lo miraría de esta manera, que tal vez se espantase de su estúpida imaginación, quería gritar por ser tan iluso. Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo quería felicitarse por estar haciendo lo más cercano que tendría nunca de hacer con "Midorima Shintarou".

Sin detenerse a reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos, soltó el celular y puso el altavoz para hacerlo más cómodo. Puso una mano en una de sus tetillas, y la pellizcó como para recordarse qué era lo principal aquí- y en definitiva, no lo eran sus emociones. Esto era completamente impersonal e ilusorio, y no debería de importarle. La otra, que todavía presionaba el consolador estático, comenzó a moverse despacio, hasta lo más profundo que pudo llegar…

— ¡Ah! Dios, n-no…

— ¿Ahora lo estás moviendo, Kazunari?

— ¡S-Sí! Ah, Shin-chan, es tan grande…—De seguro aquel hombre podía escuchar perfectamente el crujido de la cama por culpa no sólo de los vaivenes de su mano sino que de todo su desesperado cuerpo, y para qué hablar de su respiración, agitada por completo al igual que todo él. Pero Takao también podía escuchar. Escuchar el sonido húmedo y resbaloso del miembro del otro, cubierto de lubricante probablemente, y se sintió aún más caliente al entender que el sujeto no se estaba limitando a fingir… Esto sí que era tener compañía. — Estando así me dan ganas de que vengas… quiero que me perfores como no tienes idea, Shin-chan…

—Ojalá pudiera, Kazunari —gruñó roncamente— Quiero hacerte ver las estrellas…

— ¡Las veo! Ah… n-no puedo, duele… Mght…se siente tan bien, destrózame…

—Hazlo más rápido, maldición…

—Quiero más, Shin-chan… —Ni sus gemidos ni los del otro eran fingidos. Saber eso era tan condenadamente abrumador, y la voz del hombre tan jodidamente sexy, que Takao creía empezar a delirar de placer en cualquier momento. Con los ojos cerrados veía las estrellas tras sus párpados, con los ojos abiertos juraba tocar el cielo, y de cualquier manera seguía desesperado por atinarle a ese punto que tan pocas veces acertaba y que tan loco lo volvía… Acabaría destruyéndose de dolor pero amaba esto. Esto y la erótica voz del joven del otro lado, sus jadeos y los bombeos que escuchaba…— Nunca antes había hecho esto, Shin-chan, pero me encanta tan mal que… ah…

— ¿Se siente tan bien, Kazunari? ¿Puedes ir más fuerte?

—S-Sí… tan malditamente bien que creo que… ah, no aguanto, Shin-chan

—Grita más, me encanta ser el único que te pone así…no te vengas todavía. Eres asombroso y necesito escucharte…

—P-Pero…mgh

—Voy a nalguearte como no tienes idea si no obedeces, Kazunari. ¿Así es como lo quieres? ¿Puedes con más? Quiero que acabes conmigo…

— ¡Ah! Y-Yo…—No podía detenerse. Su mano bajó desde su pecho hasta su miembro, comenzando a bombear tal y como hacía el otro desde lejos, acorde a los movimientos de él, como acompasándolos. — Voy a llegar… quiero sentirte cuando te vengas, Shin-chan…

— ¿Quieres que te lo dé?

Takao poco a poco empezó a perderse aún más en la bruma de calor. Atinaba a gemir, gritar y asentir como si la vida se le fuese en ello, ya sin poder comprender siquiera las palabras del hombre. Sabía que hablaba, se estremecía cuando decía cualquier cosa, pero de allí a entenderle quedaba bastante. Tal vez se estaba destrozando el culo solito, pero era imposible controlar su situación estando tan ensoñado con esto, tan perdido en la bruma…

Al segundo siguiente se vino, y si antes había visto estrellas lo de ahora fue divisar un nuevo universo o algo así. Se corrió con un grito que ojalá no hubiese sido escuchado por nadie más que el chico del teléfono, pero quién sabe con tal intensidad. Hasta su garganta dolió. Pero mucho más ardía en otro lado, y le costaba horrores recuperar el aliento, que aun así se encargaba de desperdiciar musitando una y otra vez su mismo mantra:

—Shin-chan…Shin-chan, Shin-chan…—Por cómo se oía el otro, también debía de haberse corrido. Kazunari no tenía idea de si antes o después que él, pero se permitió fantasear con que fue al mismo tiempo, como siempre decían los manga yaoi de su hermana. Algo de romántico tenía que tener su primera experiencia de sexo telefónico, ¿verdad?

—Sólo llámame Shintarou. Buen trabajo, chico… has estado excelente para ser tu primera vez nanodayo

…

Al principio, afectado como estaba por el reciente orgasmo y por la conmoción física, ni se percató de la terrible muletilla ni de lo que esta significaba. Sin embargo, bastaron apenas un par de minutos de recomponerse de su agitación para acabar horrorizado.

— ¿M-Midorima?

Al otro lado de la línea se oyó un jadeo tan sorprendido y atemorizado como el suyo. Pensándolo bien –ahora con la cabeza de arriba- esto no era para nada lindo. Era horrible, en todo sentido. ¿Su Shin-chan le había escuchado así? ¿Su Shin-chan trabajaba en…?

— ¿Takao? —Tristemente, parecía que el peliverde no era tan lento para relacionar las cosas ahora. Ok, podía ser incapaz de captar cualquiera de sus directas sobre cuánto le gustaba, pero por lo visto su inteligencia post-orgasmo aumentaba en un 95%. Al menos fue capaz de notar que sólo había una persona que lo conocía que además tenía el descaro de llamarle "Shin-chan"… y el descaro de llamar a una agencia de sexo telefónico siendo menor de edad…

— ¿Q-Qué…? ¡E-Esto es ilegal! ¡No puedes trabajar en esto! —Bien, Kazunari prefería desviar la atención de su pervertida persona por unos momentos. Sólo porque estaba preocupado por su amigo, por supuesto, la vergüenza nada tenía que ver en esto… Tal vez el tsunderismo era contagioso, tal vez se contagiaba por relaciones sexuales, aunque fueran telefónicas.

 _Mátenme._

—Tú tampoco tendrías por qué llamar nanodayo. Además no hay problema, tengo contactos y falta poco para que sea mayor de edad. Eso y se gana bien.

— ¡¿Te vendiste?!

—A mi voz. Sólo tengo que memorizar líneas, no es la gran cosa —Incluso desde aquí Takao creía poder verle rodar los ojos. De fastidio y quizá de pena ajena. —Pero tú…

— ¡Y-Yo nada! ¡S-Sólo…! Ugh…—Él mismo terminó interrumpiéndose al sentir un agudo dolor extenderse desde su parte baja. Con más miedo que nunca en toda esa noche, bajó la vista hasta su cuerpo y se halló en el mismo desastre que en el que se encontraban sus sentimientos, pero más sucio: se había salpicado tanto a las sábanas como a sí mismo, el sudor continuaba humedeciéndole, sobre todo su espalda. El condenado juguete se le antojaba completamente obsceno ahora, sólo con la punta en su interior desgarrado. Esperaba que no desgarrado literalmente, pero siendo sincero no tenía idea de nada. Esto era tan incómodo. Una de sus manos había tocado ese objeto, la otra su miembro, y todo él estaba tan sucio que ni se atrevía a tocar el teléfono para colgar de una vez, y ¿por qué no? Encerrarse una semana en su cuarto al menos. Aunque visto de otra manera, ese aparto también resultaba repulsivo tras haber transmitido tanto de sí… y tanto de Shin-chan. Pero ¿qué era Shin-chan? ¿Él podía estar sucio? ¿Se sentía de esa manera?

— ¿Takao? ¿Sigues ahí nanodayo?

—S-Sí... —Joder, esto era vergonzoso, pero en serio no podía normalizar su respiración. Creía poder comenzar a entraren pánico en cualquier momento; tenía ganas de llorar, porque tras sacar el jodido dildo no podía levantarse… De seguro Midorima podía oírle empezar a desesperarse. Pero también, saber eso le intranquilizaba todavía más y…

— ¿Estás bien?

—…N-No. ¿Puedes colgar por mí?

—Takao, ¿estás llorando? —La voz del escolta se oía ligeramente alarmada. Una lástima que Kazunari no haya podido valorarlo por no tener tiempo para preguntas imbéciles.

—No, estoy aquí feliz aspirando mis mocos —logró ironizar en medio de un rencoroso sollozo— Cállate y cuelga de una vez, Midorima

— ¿Q-Qué…? Takao, no es momento para bromas nanodayo. Dime qué te pasa —amenazó fastidiado el otro, según lo que el menor podía oír, incorporándose. Cabe destacar que no fue muy relajante lograr escuchar pañuelos de fondo; al parecer Midorima también tuvo las manos demasiado ocupadas para agarrar el teléfono, y acabó poniendo el altavoz al igual que él.

Funcionaba demasiado bien el jodido altavoz, lo odiaba.

— ¿Te parece poco? —Con una tensa sonrisa lastimera, apartó de un empujón el condenado juguete. De más está decir que moverse le dolió horrores, tanto que se le escapó un hipido infantil. Estúpido destino. — Básicamente escuchaste todo eso, y yo…y-yo… ni siquiera puedo levantarme de aquí y colgar la maldita llamada. Hazlo, por favor, hazlo…

—Takao, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

 _Tú me lastimaste… pero por mi culpa así que ¿yo me lastimé?_

— ¿Que no es evidente? —Gimió frustrado, con demasiadas ganas de agarrarse el cabello y tironearlo para reaccionar— Apiádate un poco y corta la llamada, Midorima

No podía con la vergüenza. Ya no podría seguir siendo el mejor amigo de Shin-chan –ya no le permitiría _en serio_ llamarlo Shin-chan. Ok, esta semana no fue la mejor en su relación. Pero no estaban odiándose, sólo esperaban a ver a cuál se le agotaba primero el orgullo. El problema era que ahora el mayor estaría enterado de todos sus retorcidos pensamientos, sabría cuánto le fantaseaba… De seguro no querría ni verlo delante de él en el aula.

No supo en qué instante, Midorima ya no estaba enlazado desde el otro lado. Sólo se oía un pitido irritante, que por primera vez en su vida le aliviaba tanto. No podía divisar nada del móvil, estando su ojo de halcón nublado por las lágrimas, pero no había que ser un genio para saber lo que rezaba la pantalla: llamada finalizada.

* * *

 **...Ok, no creo haber sido muy cruel por dejarlo ahí, ¿o sí? Una amiga lo leyó, vio que ahí acababa la primera parte y lo siguiente que recibí fue una patada...**

 **Pero no creo demorar en actualizar, así que no la merezco cierto? D: Por otra parte, no sé si esto es considerarlo spoiler o no, pero diré que amo los Happy End(?) Eso y que jamás se me ocurriría trarerle un triste aniversario a Takao xD pero hasta aquí llega por hoy~**

 **Saludos, díganme qué les pareció (sinceramente, yo ni idea de sexo telefónico,¿estuvo raro? lo de las agencias recuerdo haberlo visto en varios fanfics en inglés así que asumí que son de verdad y existen-aunque yo no las conozca)**

 **Hasta la actu~ nwn**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Lo siento por la demora! El mismo disclaimer de siempre, KnB no me pertenece y Fujimaki es más puntual que yo(?) Abajo hay más explicaciones~**

* * *

 _"No supo en qué instante, Midorima ya no estaba enlazado desde el otro lado. Sólo se oía un pitido irritante, que por primera vez en su vida le aliviaba tanto. No podía divisar nada del móvil, estando su ojo de halcón nublado por las lágrimas, pero no había que ser un genio para saber lo que rezaba la pantalla: llamada finalizada."_

 _Así debe ser_ , pensó, acomodándose de lado. Por alguna razón se sentía decepcionado- quizá le habría gustado más lucha por parte de Shintaro para conservar su amistad. Pero en todo caso, no ahora. Ahora sólo debía descansar, y tendría que hacerlo sobre las sábanas manchadas en vista de que ni incorporarse podía. Su cuerpo había comenzado a entumirse por el brusco cambio de temperatura, pero de verdad no le quedaban fuerzas para levantarse y rodar dentro de sus cálidas frazadas. Lo mejor sería seguir sufriendo aquí, congelándose a de a poco con la esperanza de que esa helada alcanzara su corazón para mañana, cuando tuviese que hacerle la desconocida a Midorima en caso de verlo por la calle… Una pena que viviese tan cerca, cuando trataba de ignorarlo.

 _Tal vez Shin-chan me ayude con eso. De seguro no podrá ni mirarme a los ojos, deberá ser tan fácil ignorarme si no ando fastidiándole por ahí…_

Justo estaba cerrando estos cuando lo oyó. El timbre.

 _¿Qué?_

En definitiva, pararse para abrir era algo que no podía hacer dadas las circunstancias. No podía ser su familia, no hoy, y a menos que fuera un repartidor de pizza algo desorientado por las direcciones, era más que improbable que **él** recibiese una visita así de la nada…

Su móvil vibró, y el tono de llamada que le había puesto a Shin-chan llenó todo su cuarto. Por alguna razón, lo primero que pensó fue que podía contestar esta llamada, que ese no era el mismo celular con que Midorima aceptó hacer tal cosa con él, que por el otro lado de la línea no había problemas… pero de inmediato frenó la mano que se había acercado a su móvil; de este lado sí que quedaban muchos inconvenientes, comenzando por su estado físico. Y mejor ni hablar de las explicaciones que tendría que darle, ahora que sabía que sí, fantaseaba con él y era un pervertido cualquiera que se desahogaba con sexo telefónico… bueno, al menos estaba enterado de que era la primera vez que hacía eso último.

Asqueado consigo mismo, tomó unos pañuelos de su mesita de noche y comenzó a limpiarse, esforzándose por ignorar todas las patéticas punzaditas que se extendían por su parte baja. Acabó con cualquier resto, pero aun así volvió a frotarse la piel con más pañuelos, con tanta fuerza que esta acabó toda enrojecida por el vientre. Ignoró también cada timbrazo, y cada nueva llamada. Pero un sudor helado le recorrió en cuanto escuchó abrirse la puerta.

 _¿Cómo demonios…?_

Ok, él no puso seguro cuando llegó del colegio, pero Midorima no podía comportarse como un jodido delincuente. Tal vez él mismo le mostró dónde dejaban la llave de repuesto en su casa y hasta le dijo "puedes venir cuando quieras, o entrar directo si no bajo a abrirte rápido", pero eso fue cuando no estaban peleados ni habían tenido sexo telefónico así que no contaba. ¡No contaba para nada!

Nervioso, abrió las sábanas y se cubrió rápido. Y como si eso le fuese a salvar del interrogatorio de Shintaro, se hizo el dormido.

Ni se había acabado de abrir la puerta cuando supo que estaba jodido.

—… ¿En verdad piensas que me voy a comprar esto nanodayo?

El suspiro del mayor se oía casi compasivo. Pero Takao no se permitiría hacerse ilusiones ni con su lástima, así que se acurrucó más contra las sábanas y las apretó. Maldecía la rapidez del escolta para llegar hasta acá (aunque de seguro se vino corriendo) porque por eso no había alcanzado ni a ponerse de nuevo el pijama, así que permanecía completamente desnudo debajo de esto.

—Podrías fingir como yo y largarte —gimió, tapándose el rostro también. Le pareció oír un suspiro tenso tras eso, pero con algo tan simple no podía asegurar que Midorima trataba de hacer las paces siquiera. Quizá vino para tener una charla seria, en la que le diría que durante esta semana meditó, y se dio cuenta de hecho de que estaba mejor sin él… Oh, no quería escuchar nada parecido ni en sus pesadillas.

—Takao, debemos hablar y lo sabes.

— ¡Yo sólo sé que esto es allanamiento! Y que no quiero verte ahora…

—Pues no me mires pero escúchame nanodayo —insistió, y al pelinegro casi le dio un ataque cuando sintió su peso sentarse sobre la cama. — ¿Por qué llamaste?

—… me regalaron la tarjeta por accidente.

—Puedo darme cuenta de que fue por accidente, Bakao —resopló el peliverde, y por fin Kazunari se animó a bajar parte de la sábana para observar su ceño fruncido— Jamás se lo habrían vendido a ningún menor de edad nanodayo

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, si te permiten trabajar allí —replicó a su vez, bastante ofendido por volver a ser tratado como un crío.

— ¡Eso es distinto nanodayo! ¡Yo no trabajo ahí porque quiera!

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Te obligan? ¡Eso es triplemente ilegal, Shin-chan!

— ¡No me refería a eso! —Chilló escandalizado— Bien, tal vez me expliqué un poco mal nanodayo… —reflexionó acomodándose las gafas. — Empecemos de nuevo.

—Y esta vez incluyendo motivos —exigió, haciendo esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama y cruzándose de brazos. — No puedes ocultarme nada ahora, Shin-chan.

—N-No planeaba hacerlo nanodayo —repuso, mas Takao no se permitió hacerse ilusiones por verle avergonzado. De seguro era por su explicación, no por verlo de esta manera. — Pues… hace unos meses, mis padres me prohibieron comprar más lucky ítems.

—… ¿Qué?

— ¡No interrumpas! Eso, dijeron que gastaba demasiado dinero, que me lo habían permitido porque creyeron que esta "manía" se me pasaría, pero que como no es así… al menos trabaje para pagármelos solo

—P-Pero… ¡tus padres jamás aceptarían que trabajes en…en…! —Oh, ni decir **eso** podía. Pero ¿cómo hubiese podido? Él juraba que no tenía oportunidad con Shin-chan porque Shin-chan debía ser un asexual inalcanzable… no esto.

—Evidentemente, ellos no lo saben nanodayo. Mi primo trabaja ahí, me cubre con ellos diciendo que lo ayudo como asistente de sonido, y miente diciendo que es cantante y toca en bares. Bueno, sí hace eso, pero más gana en la agencia así que…

—No importa, eso es lo de menos… ¿por qué rayos aceptaste?

—… ¿Necesitaba el dinero?

— ¡Eres un maldito derrochador inconsecuente! Esa es la única verdad, Midorima —contradijo defraudado, apretando los labios por la decepción. El escolta parecía sorprenderse de su reacción, como si se hubiese esperado apoyo o algo así… Pues bien, eso era lo menos que tendría de él—: No necesitas nada de eso, idiota.

—Takao, hemos hablado mil y un veces de la importancia de mis lucky ítems nanodayo.

— ¡Y una mierda! No valen tanto como para que tú… tú… —Casi no se atrevía a soltarlo. No se atrevía porque ya venía sintiendo su propia mueca de asco, sus palabras cargadas de amargura…— Arruines tu imagen de esta manera

—… Takao, este trabajo no tiene nada de malo. No es como si anduviera prostituyéndome por ahí nanodayo.

— ¡Sé que no! ¡El problema no es el trabajo, sino que tú lo haces! Haces eso conmigo, y tienes el descaro de venir hasta aquí como si a mí no me molestara verte… —Más que veneno, lo que se le estaba por escapar era un sollozo. Y no podía permitirse llorar delante de Midorima ahora, aun sintiéndose tan humillado…— ¿Puedes largarte de una vez?

El mayor le miraba incrédulo, de alguna forma pareciendo tan desilusionado como Kazunari lo estaba de él. Estuvo a punto de hablar, mas se arrepintió y acabó trabándose. Bajó la cabeza un momento, luchando contra su lengua inmóvil, hasta que finalmente consiguió articular:

—No voy a marcharme nanodayo. Al menos no todavía —se apresuró en añadir— Si vine fue para comprobar que estabas bien, Bakao

— ¿Cómo demonios voy a estar bien si estás aquí? —rió irónicamente, negando con la cabeza tan incrédulo como él. Se aferró más a las sábanas, encogiéndose para no verlo. Odiaba sentirse así de expuesto.

—Me refería a tu estado físico. Te oías muy-

—No hables sobre eso —interrumpió sombrío. Shintaro suspiró; esto sería más complicado de lo que imaginó-que no era poco en realidad. Pero sabía que aun siendo difícil tratar con él ahora, no podía abandonar a Takao en esta situación, así que se acercó un poco más a él, viéndole encogerse de nuevo.

—Te oías muy lastimado. Déjame revisarte nanodayo

 _Debe ser una puta broma_ , pensaba verdaderamente enfurecido Kazunari, ahora observándole con evidente desconfianza y aprehensión. Porque ni demente, ni aunque tuviera desgarrado adentro, dejaría que Midorima le pusiera un dedo encima. ¿Por qué demonios no se iba, si ya sabía lo podrida que estaba su mente con él?

—Estoy bien —se limitó a musitar, no sin cierto recelo en sus ojos. Y Shintaro no retuvo rodar los suyos, hastiado de la estúpida forma de actuar del menor.

—Pues no te creo. Si te hiciste daño fue por mi culpa, así que déjame responsabilizarme nanodayo. Era tu primera vez, ¿verdad? Y esa cosa no es precisamente pequeña —comentó, para horror del moreno señalando el maldito consolador que no había alcanzado a guardar, y que reposaba no muy lejos sobre la cama. Los colores se le subieron a la cara de golpe, pero ni alcanzó a cubrirse con las sábanas cuando Midorima ya había sujetado sus manos y a apartarlas de estas. — Takao, hablo en serio nanodayo. Puede ser grave.

— ¡No lo es! Y-Yo sé controlarme, y no necesito que precisamente **tú** seas mi niñera —bufó, soltándose de un tirón para cruzarse de brazos. Aunque sin mucho cuidado, así que al instante se arrepintió, tras sentir una aguda punzada extenderse por toda su columna. Por lo visto no hizo un gran trabajo conteniendo el dolor, porque el peliverde lo miró preocupado… ¿preocupado?

— ¿Takao? — _Maldita sea, Shin-chan, no uses ese tono…ya descubrí que puedes manejar tu voz de mi formas, pero no uses tu faceta compasiva cuando me gustas tanto…_ — Prometo no hacerte nada. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien, ¿sí?

 _Estúpido… ¿cómo podría negarme a eso?_

Con una mirada resignada, y no sin cierta obstinación de fondo, apartó derrotado las sábanas y Shintaro se acercó más, examinándole con el ceño fruncido y un sonrojo. Probablemente habría tenido mucho que comentar de haber llegado unos minutos antes –antes de los pañuelos- pero ahora sólo quedaba lo principal y no sabía cómo abordarlo. Es decir, él no era doctor de verdad ni nada, y pensándolo bien **no tenía** el profesionalismo necesario para examinar a Takao… Debía ser por esto que a los médicos no se les permitía atender a sus conocidos. Bueno, no por esto exactamente pero se capta la idea. Siendo sinceros, era como pedirle a un ginecólogo que revisara a su mujer.

 _¿Khé?_

Oh, ni Midorima se entendía en estos momentos. Pero no creía equivocarse con que esto sería difícil.

Tragó saliva, tomó aire y se inclinó más hacia Kazunari, y tomó suavemente una de sus piernas. Los ojos de Takao relucían con desconfianza, pero era una desconfianza sometida, ya habiéndose hecho la idea de pasar por esta estúpida situación incómoda. — ¿Puedo? —preguntó, como si el contexto en sí no bastase para ponerle más tenso. Aun así, el moreno asintió (no sin cierto rencor e ironía destilando por su mirada) y relajó su cuerpo –que ni sabía en qué segundo había tensado.

El peliverde jaló despacio de la pierna, abriéndole de a poco. No podía quitar su mirada de encima, no cuando todo él reflexionaba sobre estar encima, pero no quedaba más remedio que quitarse los gemidos de Takao de su mente al menos por esta noche, hasta ponerle a salvo del accidente de recién, que si bien no fue culpa suya al menos tomó gran parte de la responsabilidad…

Aunque Takao le estaba poniendo aún más difícil la situación, con un rostro tan abochornado y adorable. Así que tuvo que volver a reunir valor, y acabó de descubrir la entrada del más bajo, dejando correr esta vez más su preocupación que su lujuria. Pese a la protesta avergonzada de Kazunari, prendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche para ver mejor, pero apenas y había delineado con sus dedos alrededor cuando Takao ya estaba rígido y con una mueca adolorida.

—Shin-chan, pensándolo bien puedo solo. Tráeme un relajante muscular, qué se yo, pero detente —suplicó, ya más que arrepentido de haber accedido antes, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Joder, ¿se suponía que tendría que volver a mirar a los ojos a Midorima después de esto? No gracias, este era un pervertido de cuidado, de seguro poco más y se le empañaban los lentes del calor que desprendían sus miopes ojos, ja.

—Yo… regresaré enseguida nanodayo. Saldré por bebidas isotónicas y antiinflamatorios sin esteroides. Mañana también estaré aquí. Te vigilaré, te obligaré a consumir potasio y ni creas que te salvarás de las terapias manuales, ¿entendiste?

Kazunari ni alcanzó a preguntar a qué mierda se refería con bebida isotónica (¿deportiva? Era eso, ¿verdad?) ni mucho menos a reclamarle (porque ni demente aceptaba recibir un masaje allá abajo) cuando el desconsiderado de Shintarou huyó vilmente, abandonándolo allí, desnudo sobre su cama y con las piernas abiertas. Si no le doliese tanto dentro, le habría reclamado esa escapada por siempre. Pero justo ahora estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en algo siquiera, ni energías para protestar tenía. Tal vez porque más que estar fastidiado por el dolor lo estaba por sus estúpidos pensamientos, que hasta habrían celebrado aunque sea algo adentro…

 _Dios, estoy demente._

Visto desde cualquier ángulo (chiste de halcón, chiste) esta no era la mejor situación para propiciar un supuesto amor de adolescentes.

* * *

—Takao… Takao, despierta

Alguien le removió por el hombro, obligándolo a girarse y a recibir cruelmente con sus párpados la cegadora luz del sol. Sol, temprano, un sábado. Vaya alguien más desconsiderado, al menos le hubiera despertado con la cortina corrida para no dar un golpe tan duro…— Levántate de una vez nanodayo.

No fue sólo el hecho de que la voz se oyera enojada lo que le despertó de golpe. Tenía que ver con algo mucho peor, que olía asqueroso y que hasta le hizo olvidar el dolor de su parte baja por la impresión.

—Shin-chan, ¡¿se está quemando la casa?!

— ¿Q-Qué? Claro que no —replicó el peliverde, frunciendo tanto el ceño como los labios. Parecía estar a punto de agregar algo más, pero acabó callando con una mueca defraudada. Y aunque intentó esconder algo a sus espaldas, los ya más despiertos ojos de Kazunari lo descubrieron de igual manera.

—… O-Oh, debe ser la casa del vecino entonces —comentó, para después reír tontamente— Ese olor no me dejaba oler este otro, que es delicioso por cierto… sobre todo con tanta hambre que tengo, y…

—Olvídalo nanodayo. No te fuerces por comerlo —Derrotado, Midorima reveló el intento de desayuno en la cama que planeó llevarle. Lucía aterrador, casi diabólico, y Takao juraba que ni por Halloween alguien tragaría tal cosa. Pero sus sentimientos eran mucho más importantes que Halloween, evidentemente, y él estaba loco de amor por Shin-chan…

Eso, y estaba condenadamente feliz de ser cuidado. Por culpa del cansancio de anoche, recordaba como en una bruma el regreso de Shintarou, su inexplicable amabilidad al ayudarle a ponerse el pijama, cómo le había ayudado a tomar la bebida y cómo lo arropó antes de caer dormido. No tenía idea de dónde se había acostado, quizá en el sofá, pero quería hacerse esperanzas de que en todo caso tampoco le habría dado asco dormir con él. Porque ahora, con la mente más despejada y el corazón más optimista, comprendía que Shin-chan jamás iría a despreciarle por un pequeño error de cálculos… O algo así. Ni tanto.

 _Quizá los nervios hicieron que olvidara que lo llamé Shin-chan en el teléfono. Quizá olvidó que me gusta. Sí, debió olvidarlo por el trauma j aja ja… ja._

Ok, al menos su mente intentó buscar una razón coherente para que Shintarou le estuviese tratando mil veces mejor que durante toda la semana –o toda su amistad, quizás. Y su corazón se estaba ilusionando con que pudiesen ignorar lo que vivieron ayer, por supuesto.

Esperaba que se le diese bien fingir desde ahora en adelante, al menos para ahorrarse un par de situaciones incómodas.

— ¿Qué dices, Shin-chan? Es obvio que no puedo ignorar los rugidos de mi estómago, menos con tu maravilloso desayuno delante —rodó los ojos con una sonrisa despreocupada. La comida del mayor era mala, pero ninguna de las veces anteriores tuvo que ir al hospital por ella así que ¿por qué no?

—…P-Pues… entonces está bien, supongo. —musitó evitando verlo a los ojos. De todas formas a Kazunari no se le escapó ni su sonrojo ni la manera en que apretó más la bandeja de comida. Uh… tal vez sí lo recordaba, después de todo. — Aunque esto sería más como un almuerzo nanodayo. Ya es muy tarde. Tus padres salieron hace poco con tu hermana para acabar de comprar las cosas para tu fiesta. Yo… les dije que ayer fuimos a practicar y cuando veníamos de vuelta tropezaste en las escaleras.

—Ah~ Así que te volviste un mentiroso por mí, Shin-chan~ —jugueteó, aunque ligeramente avergonzado, y lamentando para sus adentros la existencia de la dichosa fiesta de más tarde. Hasta ayer tenía muchas ganas de bailar y presumir su canto encima de una mesa vociferando todo el karaoke…

Qué lástima que hasta sentarse en su cama para comer tranquilo ya fuese tan incómodo. No era **dolor** en toda su exactitud, pero sí que era fastidioso, como una punzada… una punzada eterna. Y ojalá no lo fuera.

—N-No podía contarles la verdad, Bakao —resopló, cruzándose de brazos ante un comportamiento tan _despreocupado._ — Te habrían llevado al hospital, te pudieron haber internado, te pudieron…

—Shin-chan, eso no pasa~ —interrumpió con una risita incómoda— Mejor dime, ¿en qué puesto estoy por ser mi cumpleaños? —evadió, de repente pareciendo más interesado en Oha-asa que nunca. Y claro que Midorima no se compraba su nueva fe, pero él mismo reconocía que valía cambiar el tema.

—Primer lugar —respondió acomodándose sus gafas— Tu objeto de la suerte es una cartera y tu color de la suerte es el azul. Así que te traje eso nanodayo —acabó tendiéndole el lucky ítem, ignorando la mirada escéptica de Takao. Pero que conste que era culpa del pelinegro por preguntar, ahora debería hacerse responsable y cargar con su obsequio; de haberse quedado callado Midorima con mucho gusto habría fingido que ese objeto de la suerte era el propio, pero no, Takao tenía que llegar con sus pésimos cambios de tema.

—Uh… gracias, Shin-chan. Aunque es malo dejar para último momento el regalo del cumpleañero, ¿sabes? —provocó, para después darle un mordisco a su desayuno…—… ¿Qué diablos es esto?

—Si te vas a poner quisquilloso a la próxima tú te fríes tu yogurth con cereales, ¿vale? Y que quede claro que no lo dejé para último momento: ese no es tu regalo nanodayo.

—Oh, debí suponerlo —suspiró dramáticamente— No tengo regalo por la escenita del otro día, ¿verdad? —murmuró más para sí, sin muchas ganas de entender cómo rayos Shin-chan llegó a la conclusión de que el yogurth con cereales es fritura. Tampoco quería saber por qué era salado, y prefirió suponer que los trozos de verdura harían esto un desayuno saludable…

—Claro que no nanodayo —declaró, interviniendo por fin en sus sombríos pensamientos— Tu regalo lo tengo desde hace meses, no es el punto. El punto es que no lo traje, iré a buscarlo para la hora de la fiesta- wait, ¿en serio vas a hacer la fiesta? Traté de insinuarles a tus padres algo tranquilo, pero no creo que sigan la idea…

— ¡Espero que no lo hagan! Es mi cumpleaños después de todo, Shin-chan —protestó con un puchero, para luego devorar rápidamente la comida de enfrente. Mientras más pronto acabase la tortura culinaria, mejor. — Mira, renunciaré a la idea de la piscina si quieres, pero no me quites lo demás~ Quiero hacerlo todo hoy, y nada va detenerme

—Takao, no puedes ser un irresponsable cuando se trata de su salud, debes-

—Lo sé, pero prefiero disfrutar de la vida al menos por hoy, si quieres mañana guardo reposo o lo que sea —suplicó, tras dejar la bandeja vacía de cuasi-veneno en su mesita de noche. A duras penas se arrastró hasta la orilla de la cama, y puso ojitos de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia hasta que…

—T-Te odio por ser tan inconsecuente, para que lo sepas —…Hasta que hizo ceder a ese corazón tsundere. — Mañana iremos a una revisión rápida, ¿entendiste? Nada de salvará de un profesional nanodayo. Y le diré al equipo que te lesionaste… la pierna, por mi culpa. Lo que sea, estarás vetado de las prácticas por un tiempo.

Kazunari tuvo muchas ganas de replicar esto último, mas acabó callándose para alcanzar sus divertidos y placenteros fines. Nada arruinaría su cumpleaños, mucho menos él mismo. Así que ya vería luego qué hacer para asistir a los entrenamientos, ahora lo principal era cómo conseguir medicamento sin que Shin-chan se diese cuenta, para poder aguantar todo lo que planeaba vivir en su fiesta.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Shin-chan~ Gracias.

Regalándole su sonrisa más brillante, aquella que mejor cubría sus malas intenciones, se levantó de la cama. Esto sería una carrera contra el tiempo. Era casi la una de la tarde, y escapar del instinto médico de Midorima sería difícil, pero no imposible. De alguna forma conseguiría relajantes musculares, y esta pequeña incomodidad quedaría relegada en lo que durase su día. Con sus amigos y sus rivales ya habían hecho varios planes: a las tres un encuentro de básquet, alrededor de las cinco a la piscina, a las siete al parque de diversiones y por las nueve ya estarían de vuelta a casa, directo a la fiesta que prepararían sus padres, que en realidad sólo dejarían la casa vacía para que hiciera lo que quisiese. De seguro Shintarou suponía que no quería rendirse con ninguna de sus ideas, que no se limitaría a hacer cosas tranquilas en esta fecha, y trataría de detener cualquier intento peligroso para su trasero, pero le valía una soberana zanahoria cumplir sus indicaciones.

Quizá pronto todo se volviese un campo de batalla por la competencia que inauguraría con el escolta. La lucha del lado cuerdo con el lado "que disfruta la vida" Kazunari, pero ¿no haría esto su cumpleaños más divertido? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ese lado tan adorable del peliverde le impediría revelar por qué no quiere que Takao participe en nada…

Siendo sinceros, Kazunari tenía toda la confianza de ganar. Shintarou no se atrevería a contarle las razones a nadie~ Y él podría celebrar como se le antojase.

 _A veces es divertido tenerte como rival, Shin-chan~ Pero en esta clase de cosas siempre podré ganarte._

* * *

.. **.Bien, el giro fue inesperado, ¿verdad? (todo-porque-no-sé-hacer-cosas-sensuales) El drama se acerca, eso sí, este fue como el preludio de la tormenta. Muchas situaciones para un cumpleaños (que fue hace rato xD /3 ) y se viene algo crítico (nah, como que tendrán que hablarlo, ¿verdad?) que espero que les guste. La actu fue corta pero la siguiente no lo será... bueno, depende de cuánto sea corta para ustedes, pero tuve una semana (de exámenes) y para mí es poco ;w; Todavía no acaban los exámenes, pero la siguiente será más que preludio, lo prometo**

 **Espero que les guste, comenten si quieren que ocurra algo en específico en la fiesta o.o yo tengo la idea general, y como todavía no está hecha puedo agregarle cosas que quieran**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por la demora Dx las clases me han estado asesinando de a poco(?) pero se acercan las vacaciones y alcancé a traer esto ;u;**

 **abajo hay más notas**

* * *

Apenas habían llegado al encuentro de básquet y Takao ya tenía más que claro que él sería el ganador. Apenas llegó, fue directo donde Aomine y Kagami, y tras un saludo rápido (y soportar un par de brusquedades contra su lastimada persona, que casi le hicieron reconsiderar no dejar consentirse por su Shin-chan) empezó a provocar a las fieras:

—…y es por eso que la última junta no fue un desempate ni nada~

—P-Pero… ¡yo le gané! —vociferó Taiga, evidentemente ofendido por que Takao no reconociera su victoria. Tsk, increíble que sólo por acabar estrellado contra el suelo no supieran decir que ganó muy genialmente… ok, quizá no lo último, pero venció al imbécil de Ahomine, que era lo que contaba.

— ¿Según quién? Casi nadie estaba mirando, Dai-chan ni le dio importancia y yo, la única persona que lanzó tan maravilloso pase — _justo al medio de ambos, para ver quién rayos la agarraba primero_ — y que te vio encestar, digo que eso no basta para desempatar~ Además, no le ganaste: fue un empate —Ok, esto último era mentira. Pero de seguro ninguno de esos cabeza de hamburguesa recordaba bien un partido de hace al menos tres sábados, teniendo en cuenta que casi a diario jugaban.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, esto es inaceptable, ¡juraba que fue el desempate y nadie me dijo nada! —Pobre Kagami, víctima del malintencionado Kazunari. Por lo visto, bastaba apenas unas cuentas bravatas estúpidas para que ni se diera cuenta de que poco importaba ese juego teniendo en cuenta que le habían seguido muchos más, y que ya ni tenía relevancia porque volvieron a estar desiguales. Y –suerte para Takao- Aomine era tan despistado que tampoco tenía idea de ello. Doble de suerte para escorpio, porque ni Momoi ni nadie que llevase la cuenta de sus one-for-one estaba allí cerca.

Hasta oha-asa estaba de su parte.

—Pues ya ves, Tai-chan~ Esta vez tienes otra oportunidad

—No sé, Kuroko ya ni quiere saber de nuestros uno contra uno…

—Sí, Tetsu y Satsuki andan insoportables con que debemos tener algo más que esas citas y no sé qué —se quejó rodando los ojos el peliazul, completamente ajeno a la gran cantidad de posibilidades de actuar que le abría a Kazunari con esa respuesta. Ni cuánto le costaba contener su sonrisa por ello.

— ¡Pero no tienen por qué preocuparse! Yo les ayudo, si me dejan unirme a ustedes ahora para la división de a tres — ¿Estaría mal aprovecharse de que con los puros sentimientos de Kise para propiciar su inconsecuencia? Quizá, pero ese rubio (por lo que podía divisar desde este extremo de la cancha) ya casi convencía a todos de que se jugara de a cuatro pero sin sorteo, sino con quien quisieran… Y como nadie quería escuchar su llanterío con lo de su Kurokocchi de nuevo…

 _El poder de persuasión de Ryou-chan es deprimente,_ observó, ligeramente entretenido a su pesar, _y no tiene idea_ de cuánto me ayuda con esto…

— ¡Claro! Ahora es mi turno de ganar —contestó Kagami por ambos, con una de sus típicas sonrisas enérgicas.

Eran pocos los que habían asistido a esta hora. Aparte de la Kiseki no sedai, Kuroko, Kagami, Himuro, Imayoshi, Teppei, Hanamiya, Miyaji-senpai, Kasamatsu, Sakurai, Mibuchi y él mismo, nadie más. Y sí, no eran pocos, pero básicamente ningún equipo completo. Creía poder llevar a cabo su plan incluso con ellos, era sólo que le inquietaba cierta mirada que venía desde la allí… Una que le daba escalofríos. Y no, no era la de Akashi- que también-, sino que la de su aterrador compañero de equipo y sus ojos libidinosos. Bueno, la de él y la de Imayoshi, porque por alguna X razón sentía que ese sujeto también lo sabía todo. Y ¿por qué no? La de Hanamiya también, porque ya tenía más que suficiente de dolor por un largo tiempo, muchas gracias.

Siendo sinceros, estaba aterrado. Akashi de por sí era un impedimento peligroso en su plan, y sumarle tantos factores de riesgo a este sería un desastre…

—Takao… Takao, no me ignores cuando te hablo nanodayo

— ¿Eh? — Desconcentrado por las inesperadas turbulencias sociales, parpadeó confundido al notar al peliverde a su lado. Vio que más allá el dúo idiota ya había iniciado su duelo, y que Kise ya asfixiaba con un abrazo a un Kuroko más o menos azulado. Momoi conversaba con los de su equipo, exceptuando a Imayoshi, quien aunque le hablaba seguía mirando en su dirección con una sonrisa inquietante. Tan perturbadora como las otras tres que tampoco se le apartaban, como sospechando cosas de él. Malditos psíquicos. — Lo siento, Shin-chan, ¿qué pasa?

—Lo logré. Le dije a Akashi que invitara a Hayama, y lo logré nanodayo

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa? —alzó una ceja, sintiendo cierta incomodidad extenderse por su vientre.

—Somos 17. Uno no juega, o en el mejor de los casos se turna. Pero tu caso no es el mejor nanodayo, así que…

Mierda. Mieeeeerrda. Maldito Shintarou. Iba a castrarlo con las tijeras que Akashi le había quitado a él, claro que sí. Y de paso le arruinaría las cuerdas vocales, para que no pudiese volver a provocarle erecciones con su voz. Y mejor lo cortaba entero, porque en serio le gustaba todo de él, pero ahora se le había adelantado y jodido todo su improvisado plan… ¡Y tenía el descaro de verse tan relajado mientras se lo contaba! Como si hubiese hecho su buena acción del día, como si con "salvarle" del desgarrador dolor de un partido fuese a compensar todas las situaciones anteriores en que le cautivaba, le hacía enfadarse, y demás.

Esta se las iba a pagar. Habría que volver a improvisar, pero se vengaría.

—Shin-chan… ¡¿cómo pudiste?! —Oh, iba a disfrutar esto. De seguro incluso sin su vista de halcón sabría que la pandilla de chismosos se había girado ya hacia ellos nada más escuchar su dramático berrinche. Quizá los que no le conocían tanto acabarían por catalogarle como el enano chillón, pero poco importaban ahora, cuando la prioridad era fastidiar a Midorima y conseguir el apoyo de las masas del cotilleo. — N-No… ¡jamás lo esperé de ti! ¡Tú, que dices ser mi mejor amigo!

—Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa nanodayo, además, sólo…

— ¡Nada! ¿Cómo puedes apartarme así, y en mi cumpleaños además? —jadeó, fingiendo una incredulidad que segundos antes sí habría sido sincera.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kazunari? —indagó suavemente Akashi, todavía con la mirada calma aunque viéndose un poco interesado. Y Takao rogó, rogó a todos los dioses y a oha-asa que su yo absoluto y adivino no presintieran la realidad detrás de su ridícula actuación.

— ¡Shin-chan no quiere dejarme jugar! —anunció, sorprendiendo a todos en general. Y es que, en esta clase de situaciones lo mejor era decir la verdad –o parte de ella, la conveniente. Al principio quiso ganarse un lugar con el dúo cabeza de básquet porque eran más simples y fáciles de persuadir, pero ahora que incluso su juego estaba en riesgo más valía ganarse al que pudiera. Total, su adorado escolta y su vergüenza encantadora ni podrían revelar sus nobles motivos, duh~— Y-Yo… tenía mucha ilusión de jugar con ustedes, y Shin-chan no quiere dejarme jugar…

—Eso es ridículo —soltó de inmediato Aomine, frunciendo el ceño de una manera espectacular— Es su cumpleaños y lo organizamos por él, Midorima, no seas aguafiestas

—Aomine tiene razón. Me decepcionas, Shintarou —Por lo visto las personalidades de Seijurou no acababan de estar sincronizadas ni en todo su esplendor, pero al menos compartían una opinión coherente –y errada- : Midorima era ridículo.

—Midorima-kun a veces puede ser muy poco razonable e ilógico. Y digo eso ignorando su actitud con los horóscopos

— ¡No le hagas caso, Takaocchi! Él no decide si juegas o no —Como siempre, el bueno e ingenuo de Kise estaba de su lado. Y todos en realidad, por las caras indignadas que traían.

—N-No es que no tenga motivos —Ah, casi le daba pena ver a Shin-chan así, conteniendo su angustia e impotencia para dar explicaciones— Los hay pero… son personales nanodayo. Deberían de hacerme caso y encerrar a Bakao en su cuarto o algo así-

— ¿Te estás escuchando, Midorima? —Interrumpió incrédulo Kagami— Ni aunque tu horóscopo ese te lo diga tendrías por qué hacerle tonterías a Takao en su día –tal vez el resto del tiempo, pero no hoy, hombre

—… gracias por el apoyo, Tai-chan —musitó frunciendo los labios Takao.

—De nada. El punto es que hay que hacer que disfrute, ¿verdad? —Insistió algo aturdido el pelirrojo, como abogado defensor principiante— Si no quieres jugar con él dilo, igual iba a ser de nuestro equipo, ¿verdad, Ahomine?

—Uh…sí, claro —asintió este, rascándose la cabeza por la confusión. Se le hacía raro que Midorima se contuviera con revelar las grandes razones capaces de arruinar el cumpleaños de alguien. — Son equipos de cuatro, ¿no? Tetsu, únete a nosotros

— ¿Q-Qué? Pero si Bakao va a jugar, yo…

— ¿Tú? —le instó a continuar Kazunari, cruzado de brazos burlonamente. Era bastante lindo ver el rostro desencajado de Shintarou, su desconcierto ante la actitud desafiante que mostraba. Y es que, no planeaba mostrar su colaboración habitual con Shin-chan hoy, obvio que no: tal vez no lo pareciera, tal vez nunca su luz se enteraría del bochorno que le causó todo lo de ayer, pero si conocía apenas mínimamente lo que se decía sobre el rencor de un escorpio entonces debería de entender que no le perdonaría –quién sabe- jamás por la vergüenza de ayer. Takao estaba decidido: no le permitiría volver a hacerle pasar vergüenzas. Daba igual si su cadera reclamaba en contra de esta absurda venganza, si el peliverde se enojaba todavía más con él, al menos por hoy no iba a seguirle el juego en nada. Era su día.

—Yo…nada importante nanodayo —murmuró derrotado. Y Takao quizá nunca sabría que Shintarou no iba a comentar nada de las razones de por qué no jugaba o por qué él se oponía… Todo lo que Midorima había querido decir antes se limitaba a "Pero si Bakao va a jugar, yo… quiero ser su compañero de equipo".

Ese fue el primer gran regalo que Kazunari se perdió esa tarde.

* * *

Si Takao era un tramposo o no, Midorima bien podía afirmarlo: el muy descarado, pese a haberle prometido esa misma mañana que olvidaría la piscina, había guardado en su mochila dos bañadores (uno para sí mismo, otro para su amargado y aguafiestas Shin-chan) y para colmo acabó yendo de todos modos. Oh, casi obligándole a acompañarle, para más desgracia.

— ¡Shin-chan! ¡Deja las cosas por aquí, quiero estar cerca de los toboganes! —…Bueno, en realidad lo único que hizo Kazunari fue avisarle como si nada que se iría a la piscina con el equipo. Pero evidentemente el solo hecho de decirlo era suficiente para que él fuera, por estar así de preocupado. Es decir, para tomar responsabilidad por lo de anoche, y evitar catastróficas situaciones como que Takao se desmayara, lo llevaran al hospital y tras una revisión descubrieran lo que ocurrió el día anterior…

Oh, no podía permitirlo. Sólo por eso tenía que usar este llamativo (y estúpidamente corto) bañador naranja que le trajo el pelinegro. Y por ende soportar las burlas de los demás.

— ¡Pft! Parece que _en serio_ le gusta parecer zanahoria todos los días del año —comentaba _disimuladamente_ Aomine al oído de su pareja, teniendo incluso el descaro de señalarlo. Y claro que el idiota de Kagami tampoco se esforzaba por guardar apariencias con esa sonrisa.

 _Púdranse lejos de aquí_ , pensó con desagrado Midorima, maldiciendo tanto a esos imbéciles como a su catastrófico y atrae-calamidades color de cabello. Ni el peliazul ni el as de seirin tenían por qué estar aquí, considerando que sólo Shutoku vendría, pero el malintencionado de Takao les permitió acompañarlos. Y que conste, si Shintarou no dijo nada para evitarlo fue sólo porque esos cabeza de hamburguesa cargaron a Takao parte del camino (mientras menos caminara, mejor según él).

—Chicos, no molesten a Shin-chan~ No es culpa suya parecer un tubérculo avinagrado —lo "defendió" el base, aunque sin poder evitar resoplidos divertidos mientras hablaba, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Más de lo que ya estaba.

—No, es **tu** culpa nanodayo —replicó, con las ganas de amarrarlo y amordazarlo en crescendo. Si quería nadar, que fuese atado, y que se ahogase de paso, para que así él no tuviera que volver a cuidar de ningún idiota en el futuro. — Pudiste avisar que acabaríamos viniendo, para traer mi traje de baño al menos

 _O para secuestrarte de una vez por todas, y evitar que vinieras_ , añadió sombríamente para sí.

—Toda la culpa no la tendrá Takao, hombre —Ootsubo le palmeó la espalda, más para retenerlo que para tranquilizarle, y con una sonrisa cansada le ayudó a organizar las cosas en el sitio que quería el base, quien ya estaba con Aomine y Kagami a la orilla de la piscina. Junto a ellos, Miyaji tomaba un batido de piña y Kimura preparaba pistolas de agua…

La palabra piñas era peligrosa (daba igual que no fuese la fruta entera, incluso batida debía ser aterradora en manos de Miyaji) y la presencia de las pistolas ya pronosticaba intranquilidad para el futuro, así que Midorima se alegraba de contar –al menos- con alguien sensato como Ootsubo, quien al parecer ya sospechaba de su actitud y de la de Kazunari. Ojalá le ayudase a controlarlos por cualquier locura.

— ¡Yo voy arriba, yo arriba!

— ¡¿Huh?! Me niego a cargarte, grandísimo imb-

— ¡Urusai, Ahomine!

…Ok, las únicas locuras que quería frenar eran las de su sombra. No iba a perder el tiempo intentando nada con el dúo cabeza de baloncesto. ¿A él qué le importaba si Kagami se partía la cabeza por subir a los hombros de Aomine con tal de jugar una estúpida batalla de agua? Qué pena, que oha-asa guarde a tan buenos rivales.

— ¡Miyaji-san, súbeme también!

—Tch sólo por esta vez, ¿entendiste? ¡Vamos a ganarles a estos idiotas!

… _Oha-asa, ¿no se supone que estoy en segundo lugar?_ , contuvo un quejido y las ganas de golpearse contra el suelo. Debía cumplir su palabra, proteger a Takao. Pero el desconsiderado halconcito se lo estaba poniendo demasiado difícil, si pretendía empezar una batalla de agua sobre los hombros de Miyaji. Es más, ¿cómo podía sentarse sobre estos, si debía dolerle tanto? Ah… si Midorima fuese su novio, le prohibiría terminantemente hacer cosas tan peligrosas… oh, pero como disfrutó hacerle algo más-o-menos-como-novios, ahora debía asumir su responsabilidad y salvarlo, aun si lo traía a rastras y llorando.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo más, con un suspiro abandonó a Ootsubo y fue hasta ellos, y tras un carraspeo consiguió interrumpir la diversión y el típico duelo de miradas.

—Takao, baja inmediatamente nanodayo —exigió con su tono más firme y malhumorado, cruzado de brazos además.

—No quiero~

— ¡Takao! ¡Teníamos un trato para…!

Ni siquiera había acabado de hablar cuando las pistolas de Kazunari y de Taiga dispararon directo a su rostro. Derribaron sus gafas, le hicieron tragar agua… ah, no, la paciencia de Midorima no llegaba a tanto.

—Hm… Midorima, ¿estás bien? —Parecía ser que en medio de todos los demás Kimura era quien más rápido sintió el peligro. Sonreía tenso, y por las dudas se aferraba más a la pistola que aún no utilizaba. Presentía que tendría que usarla por defensa propia en cualquier momento. O no, y huir hacia seres más razonables y confiables, como su capitán.

—Por supuesto nanodayo. Es sólo que no deja de sorprenderme lo infantiles que pueden ser —explicó con tono sosegado, mientras limpiaba distraído los cristales con el borde del bañador y después se los acomodaba de nuevo. — Takao, parece que ni creciendo puedes madurar como tu edad lo exige

—Madurar es para frutas —replicó Miyaji, a quien se le había antojado defender al base de la nada, con toda la sabiduría que le brindaron durante toda su vida las piñas. — Déjalo divertirse, Midorima, ¿qué daño hace?

 _Dejándome de lado a mí, al daño físico, psicológico y por poco financiero, daña a su trasero. No puede ser que con diecisiete tenga que cuidarle literalmente el culo._

—Takao necesita madurar más que cualquiera aquí presente nanodayo. Bueno, no más que algunos —se corrigió solemne, lanzando una gélida mirada a la pareja problema. — pero lo suficiente como para estar incordiando ahora mismo. Así que sé pacífico y baja de una vez, ¿entendido?

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, Shin-chan —resopló indignado— Ya te lo dije, ¡no voy a renunciar a nada en mi cumpleaños! —declaró, en una ridícula pose triunfadora allí en lo alto.

—Con que esas tenemos nanodayo…—murmuró para sí, malas vibras ya comenzando a liberarse. Enfadado, completamente defraudado de la irresponsabilidad de su compañero, le arrebató de un tirón el arma a Kimura y apuntó. — Bájate de una vez, Takao. Hoy no estoy para tus juegos.

El moreno tragó audiblemente por los nervios, mas no por estos apartó sus ojos de los verdes que tenía enfrente, ahora mirándole desde más abajo que lo habitual. Este podría parecer el típico enfrentamiento diario que tenían, pero nada distaba más de ello en este instante, y ambos lo sabían. Kazunari quería darlo todo en este segundo round. Y lo mejor es que se sentía capaz de hacerlo, ahora que ni tenía que correr con sus propias piernas, casi hechas polvo después del encuentro de básquet. Y además, se sentía genial mirar desde arriba a Shin-chan, _en serio_ ~

—Miyaji-san, ¡ataca!

— ¿Q-Qué...?

Lamentablemente, Shintarou esperaba un duelo limpio –o no tan limpio, por la condición de su sombra- pero el base no quiso darle nada parecido: prácticamente escudado detrás de la cabeza del rubio, disparaba directo a su corazón –es decir, hacia su pecho, ni que fuera una batalla de verdad. — Takao, ¡pelea como hombre! —le regañó, sin atreverse a dispararle por temor de darle a su senpai en su lugar. Porque maldición ¿quién quería darle a alguien tan aterrador como Miyaji conociendo varios tipos de consecuencias? … Y eso que él ni le tenía miedo, que conste. Él sólo era alguien razonable y cuidadoso, y no veía el punto de provocar a una bestia.

—Peleo como hombre herido, Shin-chan —devolvió, haciéndolo palidecer y apretar los labios. Claro, esto era justicia. Justicia tomada por la mano de un hombre –de un escorpio rencoroso y lleno de ansias de venganza por no poder luchar como quería.

El resto les observó con evidente confusión, excepto Kiyoshi, más concentrado en adoptar una pose defensiva con Takao encima que preocupándose por incomprensibles secretitos luz-sombra.

—Pues entonces… te derrotaré como un verdadero hombre justo nanodayo —declaró, apuntándole e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en la lluvia de piñas que le llegaría si fallaba el tiro. Kazunari utilizaba un brazo para aferrarse al rubio por debajo del cuello, y mantenía las piernas firmemente rodeando su cintura; no caería fácil. Para colmo, se apretaba contra el cuerpo del otro, y apenas asomaba su cabeza por sobre la de Miyaji. Darle no sería para nada sencillo, pero…— Mis tiros nunca fallan, Kazunari

Dicho esto, disparó. Y lo siguiente que supo Takao, es que había caído hacia atrás y el agua por mucho le rebasaba el cuello.

— ¡Takao!

Aturdido, el pelinegro trató de sacar un brazo por encima, para aferrarse a algo, a lo que sea, pero otro cuerpo cayó encima dándole un codazo directo a las costillas, probablemente el bruto de Miyaji. El cloro de la piscina lastimaba sus ojos, y el férreo agarre del mayor para que lo sacara no eran de gran ayuda, pero de alguna forma –con el dolor de sus caderas- tuvo que hacer otro esfuerzo y levantarse con Kiyoshi a cuestas, aferrado a su cintura en un abrazo cuasi-asesino. Tosió confundido, mirando incrédulo a su Shin-chan… ¿cómo rayos consiguió derribarlos con un mísero chorro de agua?

—Takao, ¿estás bien? —Kagami estaba ya a su lado, tirando de Miyaji para que lo soltara.

— ¡Cuidado con la pelota a la próxima, maldición! —protestó Aomine un poco más allá, y brindándole la respuesta de paso: unos chicos –los que ahora regañaba el peliazul- fueron los responsables de que él y su senpai cayeran, por una bola perdida. En cambio, Shin-chan…

—Kazunari, ¿estás bien?

…Shin-chan parecía no tener ganas ni de ocultar su preocupación. Ahora que Kagami y Miyaji se habían unido a Daiki para intimidar a los pobres muchachos despistados, él era el único que podía deleitarse con tantas cosas a la vez: sus ojos llenos de inquietud, sus manos sin vendas sujetando su brazo, y hasta que lo llamara por el nombre… ah, la caída había valido la pena. Estaba todo mojado y Shin-chan había ganado indirectamente por su caída pero ¿realmente esto era una derrota? Takao no podía sentirlo así, quería seguir disfrutando de esto pese a la vergüenza que vivía desde ayer…

Quizá perder contra Shin-chan no era tan malo…no había perdido en todo con este duelo. Seguía siendo una magnífica y bochornosa tarde… pero…

 _Aunque me guste mucho, la próxima no será tu victoria, Shin-chan._

* * *

 **No sé si esto era lo que esperaban(?) pero honestamente no es todo, acabé diviendo esto en dos para subir algo porque sentí que tardé mucho u.u perdón por la demora, fui consumida por exámenes pero prometo actualizar el sábado con lo que queda (el parque de diversiones y la fiesta) y ahí poner más cosas**

 **Lamento que haya quedado peque el capítulo Dx ¿les va gustando? ¿alguna sugerencia? Son siempre bienvenidas c:**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok... ni yo sé hace cuánto dije que actualizaría y no lo hice. Sólo puedo decir que de verdad no tuve tiempo, hace nada se fue mi familia y recién alcancé a escribir algo más de tres palabras antes de que me quitaran el computador perdón por la demora~**

* * *

Luego de la batalla de agua, Midorima y Takao habían acabado por hacer equipo contra los demás; era una guerra entre parejas. Así que se dedicaron a correr y disparar como críos –por culpa de Takao. Pero claro, gracias a su ojo de halcón encontraban los mejores escondites para acechar, descubrían más rápido la posición del enemigo y ninguno de los tiros de Midorima falló desde que se unieron por un objetivo en común: derrotar a las piñas de Miyaji, para asegurar sus cuerpos, y de paso recuperar el batido de vainilla que Aomine le quitó al base. Tanto las piñas como el batido estaban resguardados por los respectivos dúos, y ellos… se podría decir que quedaron segundos. Recuperaron el batido, y para desgracia de Aomine Kazunari volvió a bebérselo como trago, pero no pudieron derrotar a las piñas absolutas.

De todas formas, quedar segundos o no, no era lo importante: a Shintarou le bastaba con proteger a su sombra mientras jugaban, y esta se conformaba sólo pasando tiempo con él y volviendo a ser una dupla tras la semana del desastre. Se divirtieron como hacía mucho no ocurría, pero no por ello el peliverde abandonaría su opinión de lo que se veía venir: no más juegos peligrosos. Ninguno. Se encargaría de velar bien por ello.

—Eso te pasa por no avisarme que vendríamos nanodayo —protestó por enésima vez el escolta, refiriéndose con disgusto a la apariencia del pelinegro; porque bien podría este haber planeado toda la salida sin que se diera cuenta al contactarse con Miyaji, pero no pudo ocultar tantas cosas en el bolso que trajo en la mañana, y el muy _talentoso_ no llevó ropa de cambio para después. Así que ahora se hallaba con una camiseta algo húmeda encima, y _apestaba_ a vainilla (a Aomine no le gustaba perder, y acabó aventando lo que quedaba de batido para que Takao no continuara contaminándose de porquerías, pero su tiro sin forma no funcionaba si no era con pelotas por lo visto).

Al mayor en definitiva no le hacía gracia que Takao se paseara con una camiseta mojada y dulzona. — Si lo hubieses hecho, habría traído algún repuesto de ropa, Bakao. Ya sabes lo que pasa por no decirme.

—Ya, deja de sermonearle en su cumpleaños, tubérculo rencoroso —intervino Aomine, rodando los ojos mientras señalaba con fingido enfado el lastimero pucherito del otro moreno— ¿Ves lo que hiciste? El pobre sólo quiere divertirse, para de comportarte como su madre un rato — _Aunque no sé quién es peor mamá gallina de ustedes dos, parecen turnarse o algo así_

—Si eso piensas pudiste dejarme tomar mi batido tranquilo —protestó a su vez Kazunari, confesándose a sí mismo tener cierta adicción a la condenada bebida. Kuroko tenía razón, era perfecta: le relajaba, le endulzaba la boca, y hasta le ayudaba a pensar. De seguro había sacado mejores notas gracias a ese batido –que evidentemente hacía funcionar mejor sus neuronas o algo así- y no, eso no tenía nada que ver con robar disimuladamente cierto lápiz… era el poder de la vainilla. Y Aomine lo había lanzado vilmente, en su cumpleaños, y ahora predicaba sobre traer desgracia en la fecha. Ah, la hipocresía~ —Si quieres hacerme feliz cómprame uno como disculpa, Dai-chan~

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo sólo te estaba salvando —explicó, indignado por que Kazunari no pudiese ver cuánto se preocupaba por él y demostraba su amistad.

—Yo también estoy haciéndolo nanodayo —musitó por lo bajo Midorima, conteniendo un gruñido en vista de que nadie valoraba sus buenas intenciones. Pero claro, Takao podía decirle durante todo el año que estaba bien ser amable con los demás, y sin embargo evitar todos sus buenos gestos, por supuesto. Y no, no estaba decepcionado ni nada parecido, era sólo que le… que le fastidiaba quedar como el malo de la película cuando era obvio que él jamás le desearía el mal a su sombra.

— ¿Huh? ¿Dijiste algo? —interrogó Kagami, inclinándose un poco para escucharle mejor. Sólo obtuvo una mirada ofendida y un resoplido, así que le respondió con un ceño tan fruncido como el que le mostraba el incomprensible chico peliverde de enfrente. — ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó por fin, no por haber perdido el duelo de miradas en realidad, sino que porque Midorima usó un truco sucio para ganar –si así podía llamarse a que sus gafas reflejaran un rayo de sol en contra suyo. — Has estado actuando más raro de lo normal…

—Nada que te importe —bufó, abochornado por que hasta un idiota como Taiga hubiese intuido algo en su actitud— Vámonos de una vez nanodayo

— ¡Woah!

El pequeño grito del pelinegro lo alertó de inmediato, y apenas volteó le vio tropezar, aunque alcanzó a frenar la caída. No se veía ni una mísera piedra u obstáculo que pudo causar tal cosa, así que Midorima consiguió llegar a la obvia conclusión de que había vuelto a dolerle –o a dolerle más que antes, en caso de que nunca hubiese cesado el dolor.

Sólo podía hacer una cosa para ayudar a su sombra. — Takao —lo llamó con suavidad, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Lo vio tensarse, como presintiendo algún posible acto en contra de que continuaran, y con una sonrisa nerviosa consiguió hacerle tomar de verdad la decisión.

— ¿Sí, Shin-chan?

Por toda respuesta, el más alto le tendió la mano. Por evidentes razones –pudor, por no hacer una escenita, por no causar más vergüenza al otro o a sí mismo- no iba a cargarlo en brazos hasta el parque de diversiones, aunque estuviese sólo a un par de cuadras más allá de la piscina. Pero sólo con verle creía tener el valor de, al menos, cuidar de él de una manera un poco más cercana y menos brusca que hasta ahora.

El base miraba incrédulo la mano, de seguro poco más y le daba una risa histérica de la impresión, pero pese a ello accedió y acabó por tomarla, agradeciendo la existencia de las vendas para impedir un toque al 100%. No creía poder resistir de verdad la piel de Shin-chan, el aturdimiento no se había desvanecido con lo de antes.

—… ¿Qué demonios hacen, tortolitos? —La irritada voz de Miyaji cerca de ambos les hizo dar un respingo y apretar más su agarre, y al instante se oyeron un par de resoplidos divertidos del resto. Malditos traidores. — ¿Desde cuándo tanta ternura, par de cabrones? ¿Quieren una piña en sus enamoradas cabezas?

— ¡N-No estamos ena-…! ¡No hables cuando yo hable! —vociferaron al unísono, mirándose desafiantes por creer que con eso (al menos) se salvarían de estas burlas. Pobres ilusos.

—Oh, están sincronizados —comentó con total mala intención Ootsubo, como buen capitán que era. Porque claro, si quería ver a esos idiotas juntos antes de graduarse, había que presionar un poco esas mentes densas, duh. — Qué bueno que al fin coinciden en algo

—Algo que no sea llevarme la contraria —añadió con una mueca enfurruñada el rubio a su lado.

—No se ponga delicado, Miyaji-san~ —sonrió rodando los ojos Takao— Nosotros nunca le llevamos la contraria

—Irónicamente, acabas de demostrarle que tiene razón nanodayo. Pero habla por ti —repuso, acomodándose las gafas por fin, y agradeciendo de paso que fuera su mano zurda la que estaba libre. — Yo estoy de acuerdo en llevarle la contraria en esta clase de ocasiones, cuando preferiría ir rápido al parque ese en lugar de seguir siendo obstáculos en medio de la calle nanodayo —señaló sin pena, recordándoles que interferían al ser un grupo tan grande en medio de la vía pública.

—Tch estos mocosos ya no respetan a sus mayores —gruñó Miyaji, y sólo por rencoroso los empujó a ambos para que avanzaran— Pues bien, apúrate de una vez, zanahoria, a menos que quieras que tus senpais te pisen los talones —amenazaba, cumpliendo literalmente lo que decía, y dificultándole el caminar al pobre peliverde, quein ahora se lamentaba por hacer notar la demora. Iba a ser un largo día. En serio demasiado largo, porque los pisotones que le daban no eran para nada delicados, a diferencia del ego-senpai de Miyaji. Pero aun así, confiaba en que algo andaba bien dentro de toda esta situación… y ese algo podía ser la mano de Takao.

Midorima tenía más que claro que el cumpleañero era el halcón, pero ahora que podía disfrutar de tener su mano sujeta empezaba a pensar que él no sería el único en recibir bellos regalos del destino.

* * *

 _Siento que he traicionado a mi propio pensamiento nanodayo,_ acabó por admitirse Shintarou, con muchas ganas de estrangular la mano del base. O de estrangular al base. O estrangular absolutamente todo del base, empezando por su mano. Y eso que apenas llevaban escasos diez minutos en el maldito parque de diversiones.

Delante de él no quedaba nadie ya. Aomine y Kagami se habían marchado nada más divisar comida, probablemente para llevarla a la primera atracción peligrosa que se les cruzara enfrente, y para colmo su propio equipo les había traicionado, alegando que era mejor dejar solos a los tortolitos en su "cita".

¡Y una mierda con que esto podía ser una cita! Poco más y Midorima rechinaba los dientes del disgusto.

Ok, para sus adentros –un par de veces- se había admitido que no le molestaría ceder ante alguna cursilería ridícula de Takao, o a parecer pareja –mientras no fuese en público. El problema era… ¡que con esto no parecían más que una pareja de idiotas! De seguro la gente de a su alrededor se reía de ellos por ser un dúo de estúpidos, que se tomaban de las manos de esta manera… de hecho, no eran muy disimulados para mofarse. Y tristemente, el escolta no podía culparlos por hallarse en tan patética situación: las maltratadas vendas de sus manos estaban manchadas con alguna sustancia x que olía muy dulce hasta de lejos, por culpa de la mano de Takao. Takao, quien tenía toda la boca cubierta de cierto glaseado rosa.

Kazunari no era una buena opción para una cita. Lo pareció hasta este momento, pero ahora que debía soportar los cuchicheos de la multitud por su culpa ya no le parecía una buena opción, para nada. Estúpido escorpio desconsiderado. Ojalá Oha-asa pronosticara una dosis de culpabilidad para el día siguiente. O tal vez… ¿Takao lo hacía a propósito para vengarse por lo de ayer? Sinceramente, Shintarou ni comprendía cuál de los dos era el más afectado, pero todo escorpio era una máquina de rencor según el horóscopo…

Oh, ya empezaba a temer por su reputación. Nunca había sido muy buena fuera del deporte gracias a una supuesta superstición friki (y Oha-asa no era eso, evidentemente), pero suponía que por culpa de su sombra esta empeoraría con creces. Sus vendas arruinadas, sus gafas fuera de lugar (ahora su mano sí estaba ocupada, con un conejo gigante que Takao ganó como premio hace poco) y para colmo iba con ese remolino pegajoso al lado. Ah, no, las malas lenguas ni reconocerían que ese era su fiel compañero-amigo-sirviente: sólo verían a un joven desastroso y que cojeaba. Poco, pero de seguro irían a suponer que por su culpa.

—Bakao… ¿quieres sentarte a comer con más tranquilidad? —sugirió por fin, esperando con ello tener una oportunidad para limpiar sus manos.

— ¿Hm? ¿Por qué? Está permitido subir con algodón de azúcar a casi cualquier juego —dijo extrañado, como si no hubiese reparado en las incomodidad del más alto. O como si no quisiera hacerse cargo de ella. —A menos que… Shin-chan, ¿quieres subirte a juegos peligrosos? ¡Haberlo dicho antes! —Sin siquiera dejarle alcanzar a protestar, devoró lo que quedaba de su dulce (manchándose la comisura de los labios) y apretó más su mano para no dejarle ir, como reafirmándole su sentencia a muerte. — ¡Vamos allá!

Midorima quizá no tenía el ojo de halcón, pero no estaba tan ciego como para no poder ver de reojo el castigo que le esperaba, en esos botecitos endebles y entre tanta agua con Takao a su lado. Sería una larga –y aún más problemática- tarde si no hacía algo más para evitarlo. No bastaba con indirectas. Debía hacer algo fuerte para que el base entendiera.

— ¡No! —…Ok, fue muy directo. Debía hacer algo menos intenso antes de que la mirada ofendida de su sombra lo aniquilara. — Yo… te decía para que fuéramos allí nanodayo —señaló a sus espaldas, poniendo toda su fe en el destino para que no fuese algo peor. Estaba en segundo lugar. La fortuna se apiadaría de él. Debía apiadarse de él, porque el objeto de la suerte (pastillas para la tos) que cargaba en su bolsillo lo compró con el dinero de su trabajo, trabajo que había dejado de ser _inofensivo_ para convertirse en la maldición/bendición que le obligaba a no abandonar a Takao ahora. Había hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. ¿O qué, estaría detrás la montaña rusa?

—Shin-chan…—Wow, ¿qué clase de juego haría sonrojar a Kazunari? Si hasta se veía lindo y le daban ganas de besarlo, aun con tanto caramelo y algodón avergonzando su boca. — ¿Lo dices en serio?

A punto estuvo de decir que no, que era a broma, por el miedo que le dio con el bochorno del más bajo. No era como si Takao no tuviese recato, pero esta expresión tan dulce le daba mala espina… esperaba que sólo fuera por otro tipo de dulce arruinándola.

—Claro nanodayo. ¿Vamos?

Fuese lo que fuese, ya no podía echarse para atrás. Si Takao ponía una mirada así de reluciente él acababa perdonándole todo. Tal vez porque Takao no tenía mucha culpa –pero la intención es lo que cuenta, él tenía la intención de perdonarle cualquier tontería.

—Qué atrevido, Shin-chan~ Por un momento pensé que esta sería tu primera broma —rió, bobamente cautivado para sus adentros— Y eso que ni siquiera es de noche o está atardeciendo, mira qué impaciente~

—Huh… no le encuentro nada de malo nanodayo —replicó, con muchas ganas de girarse para ver en qué clase de infierno acababa de meterse, pero al mismo tiempo paralizado por la sonrisita tonta de Kazunari. Y el miedo, claro. No quería hacer el ridículo de nuevo.

—Pues bien…—para desgracia del mayor, dio un fuerte apretón a su agarre. Aunque nada tenía que perder, por cómo se hallaban sus vendas. — Vamos entonces, Shin –chan —dijo, y le hizo caminar hacia allí. Y Midorima lo vio. Y tuvo ganas de devolver la poca comida que llevaba en el estómago, y de hacerle devolver cada porquería a Takao –exceptuando el desayuno que con tanto esfuerzo le preparó. Porque Kazunari debería de haberle dicho "Oh, Shin-chan, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Nosotros no somos pareja, y si alguno de nuestros amigos (traidores) nos ve, tendrán ideas aún más equivocadas que las de antes… ¿te parece si me acompañas al baño a limpiarme este desastre? Y después te compro unas vendas nuevas para compensarte estas, juro que jamás volveré a ser tan egoísta, con todo lo que te esfuerzas por mí..."

Lamentablemente, Takao era un desconsiderado. Aceptaba sus esfuerzos con agradecimiento pero como si fuesen obvios, como si él debiera compensar todo por la noche de ayer, y él no tuviese la más mínima culpa de haber hecho la fatídica llamada. Así que de seguro no comprendía de cuánta paciencia había tenido que armarse para llegar hasta aquí, y se limitaba a disfrutarla como el vil mal amigo que era…

El problema era que en general era tan buen amigo que Midorima no podía decirle que no ni en estas situaciones. Sabía que siempre podía contar con Takao. Así que iba a aguantar esta cursilería un poco más.

 _¿Pero por qué diablos la rueda de la fortuna? Si es tan utilizada en el puto shoujo nanodayo…_

Al entregar los tickets, el peliverde ni siquiera pudo mirar al encargado a los ojos. Estaba convencido de que si llegaba a verle de frente incluso, vislumbrar alguna mirada incrédula bastaría para hacerlo correr muy lejos de allí y de Takao. Porque claro, él no iba a disfrutar subirse a esta cosa.

—Cuidado nanodayo —Detuvo a Kazunari antes de que subiera, para sujetarlo más fuerte y evitar cualquier posible caída o tropiezo en su estado. El base le agradeció con un asentimiento y subió, para después soltarlo para que pudiera subir más fácilmente. Y aunque Midorima no quiso admitirlo, algo en su corazón añoró un poco aquellas manos ahora pegajosas. Tal vez porque tenía frío y evidentemente no fue buena idea salir con el cabello mojado de la piscina con tanto viento. Pero si se tratara de eso, ¿acaso bastaba una mano para brindarle calor? Qué tontería. Ni él mismo entendía su intento de lógica, mas aun así continuaría aferrado a esta para no derrumbarse en esta situación tan bizarra.

Las puertas se cerraron y Shintarou no logró pensar en una sola idea para hacer la estadía más cómoda en aquella cabina siquiera. Takao ya estaba sentado, mirando de rodillas por la ventanilla y con las manos pegadas al cristal. Al menos eso indicaba que no esperaba que se tomaran de las manos, sentados uno al lado del otro y se besaran al llegar al punto más alto. Sí, debía indicar eso. Así que se sentó en el banquillo contrario de brazos cruzados, más pendiente de observar al menor que el paisaje de su alrededor. Y eso que veía a Takao todos los días, pero ya qué, tampoco le haría mal seguirle mirando ahora, ¿no?

—Shin-chan, ¿tú puedes ver tu casa desde aquí? Porque yo no puedo…qué estafa, en las series y los mangas siempre pone que sí, incluso en ciudades grandes… ah, qué mal~ Quería una linda foto —refunfuñó por lo bajo, pegando sus labios fruncidos contra el vidrio. Aunque al instante se le pasó la rabieta, y giró hacia él con una sonrisita que no pronosticaba nada bueno. Y sin embargo unos cálidos vientos directos a su corazón.

—Evidentemente esas escenas exageran, Bakao. Me sorprende que creas en esas tonterías nanodayo —consiguió responder, acomodándose las gafas para resaltar que –de hecho- Kazunari pensaba como un tonto.

—No quiero que precisamente tú te burles de mis creencias, Shin-chan —repuso con ironía— Mira que yo también creía que tu tsunderismo jamás te traería por estos lares, y estás aquí conmigo~ Desafiando todas las leyes del buen tsundere por mí

—Por milésima vez, no soy…—Tuvo que dejar de hablar no sólo por la detención de la cabina, sino por el movimiento de Takao. Apenas se detuvieron, el base abandonó su puesto al frente de la ventanilla y fue a sentarse a su lado, sin abandonar la sonrisa peligrosa de antes, como si no pretendiese nada encontrándose tan cerca…—…¿Qué quieres nanodayo?

— ¿Yo? Nada, sólo venía a ver si tal vez mi casa no estaba de este lado y me equivoqué antes —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, volviéndose a acomodar como antes pero demasiado cercano a él. Y claro que Midorima iba a sospechar. Tal vez la semana anterior jamás habría imaginado nada más con algo así, pero tras lo de anoche dudaba por completo de cualquier atisbo de inocencia en Kazunari, el pervertido que llama a agencias de sexo. Aunque debería ser muy inocente físicamente, teniendo en cuenta que…

Debía detener sus pensamientos de ese camino.

—No tienes mala orientación, Takao, tú y yo sabemos que debería de estar por el lado de allá —señaló, entrecerrando los ojos tras sus gafas. — ¿Qué planeas nanodayo?

—Hacerte más fácil cumplir tus planes, ¡por supuesto! ¿O me vas a decir que no pretendías nada trayéndome aquí, Shin-chan?

Incluso si Midorima no había planeado nada, no sentía que podía decirle eso al más bajo ahora. De hecho, su misma conciencia se lo impedía, en vista de que ya había trazado algunas ideas nada más ver esta nueva expresión.

—Yo… no es lo que parece, Takao —consiguió decir, pareciendo tan poco convincente como el menor esperaba. — A decir verdad… quiero hablar contigo sin que nos interrumpan, sólo eso.

— ¿Hablar? —repitió incrédulo, y visiblemente decepcionado para colmo. Su ceja derecha estaba alzada, y creía que en cualquier momento dejaba de controlarla y le daba un tic como que empezara a temblar o algo así. Shin-chan era muy injusto por contestar tal cosa.

—Sí, sobre…quiero que canceles tu fiesta nanodayo

—… No. Pensé que ya teníamos esto resuelto, Shin-chan —replicó con fiereza, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba decepcionado por el estúpido giro de la conversación, rabioso por que arruinara de tal forma ese momento, y por sobre todo harto de la manía de Midorima de quererle opacar el día, como si no tuviese suficiente con el jodido dolor en el culo.

Para su buena suerte –o no- el peliverde alcanzó a darse cuenta de eso. Y para fortuna propia, al menos comprendió que en ese estado de escorpio rencoroso jamás podría convencerlo de nada. Pero ¿cómo hacerle cambiar de parecer?

—Takao, yo… prometo hacer lo que quieras si cancelas tu fiesta —declaró, arriesgándose a sufrir la maldad y la sed de venganza del otro. Era lo único que le quedaba después de todo.

—… ¿Lo que yo quiera? —repitió, y esta vez su tono distaba mucho del desilusionado de antes. Esta era una sorpresa verdaderamente más grata, y por cómo relucía su mirada el mayor suponía que ya imaginaba en qué podía usar tal oferta. — ¿Sin quejarse? ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo nanodayo.

Takao parpadeó asombrado por la firmeza de sus palabras, en serio sin haberse esperado ningún atisbo de seguridad de parte de Shintarou, más que consciente de que éste conocía sus _pequeñas travesuras_. Sin embargo, pronto un sentimiento mucho más conforme y satisfecho delató su decisión y complacencia.

—Acepto. Llama a los chicos diciéndoles que tuvimos que irnos antes, mientras les diré a mis padres que no quiero fiesta, que me quedaré en el parque~

"¿No iremos a tu casa?" era la pregunta que estuvo a nada de escapar de los labios del escolta, mas acabó silenciándola tras ver la mueca maliciosa del más bajo. Por dios, ¿sería su destino hacer dupla con point guards de sonrisas escalofriantes? Porque en serio esta daba miedo… y ya era muy tarde como para arrepentirse, o desafiarla.

Hizo lo que le pidió con un extraño presentimiento en el estómago. Y pese a este, creía que era mil veces más preferible batallar contra las réplicas e insultos de sus senpais y del dúo idiota antes que los de él.

* * *

—Entonces, Takao… ¿me puedes explicar por qué hay que ir a **mi** casa? —remarcó con un resoplido— Es un lugar bastante obvio si Kazumi viene a reclamar, te recuerdo que ella también quería fiesta nanodayo—intentó hacerlo desistir, aunque suponiendo que sus (válidos) argumentos poco le importarían al otro, contando ya con experiencia para saber que no lo haría cambiar de opinión con nada razonable.

— ¡Pues porque precisamente por ser obvio nadie irá a buscarnos, Shin-chan! —replicó a su vez, aunque él sí tuvo la consideración de contener un bufido fastidiado. — Además, tus padres tampoco estarán~ Recuerda que iban a ayudar a los míos con la fiesta. De seguro ahora están conversando sobre lo cambiantes que son los adolescentes juntos o algo así. Y no me vengas con que Shinka puede estar ahí, que bien sabes que no la dejarían sola —añadió ante cualquier posible reclamo.

El peliverde se limitó a ser guiado por Kazunari –aunque debería de ser al revés, según él- preguntándose por qué diablos no abandonaba a ese idiota a su suerte en vez de dejarse arrastrar hacia un posible infierno en su adorable compañía ( _dios, ¿me estoy contradiciendo o son imaginaciones mías?_ ). Es decir, suponía que a pesar de su gran responsabilidad en el accidente del menor, ya había hecho suficiente por él. O al menos eso decía su parte racional, que ya estaba más que agotada por tratar de mantenerlo a salvo durante todo el día… y ya casi era de noche. Así que, aun si su corazón no estaba conforme, ¿por qué no era capaz de detenerlo y mandarlo felizmente a su propia casa para que descanse?

Y por si fuera poco, quedaba todavía una intranquilidad más a su repertorio…

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto que no haya nadie en mi casa, Takao? —sospechó entrecerrando los ojos. Porque en serio eso le inquietaba. No sólo por cualquier posible plan maléfico de su compañero, sino también por lo –literalmente- mal parado que podía salir éste si lo dejaban a solas con él… bueno, quedaría aún más mal parado. Y esta vez no por un juguete.

 _¿Por qué rayos no puedo dominar más a mi mente?_ , se lamentó para sus adentros, frustrado por no saber lidiar con las ganas que le tenía al más bajo –que no eran pocas. En serio, en serio debía concentrarse, no dejarse llevar por el (afortunadamente ya no pegajoso) agarre de Kazunari, ni por la posibilidad de estar a solas con él, ni…

 _Wait, ¿es idea mía o ahora tiene los hombros tensos?_

…Oh, no. No eran ideas suyas: Takao de verdad parecía rígido, y su caminata había empeorado durante escasos segundos a tal extremo de parecer un robot, aunque ahora había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero de todas formas, a Midorima no se le iría tan fácil de la cabeza ese momento de mala actuación: Takao planeaba algo. Y así se lo confirmaba el hecho de que su mano se hallase un poco más apretada que momentos antes, como si con más fuerza previniese cualquier posible huida.

—N-No es como si me interesara tanto, Shin-chan —rió conteniendo los nervios— Es sólo que quiero relajarme contigo, mientras tú haces lo que yo quiera —Ya estaban acercándose a la residencia Midorima, y esto sólo consiguió ensanchar su sonrisa y hacerle acelerar el paso. Estaba a nada de alcanzar un sueño. — Por cierto… —musitaba, mientras un desconfiado peliverde abría con sus llaves la entrada de la casa— ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto?

—… ¿Qué? —indagó por fin, cautelosamente dejándole entrar primero. Le dio la espalda para cerrar definitivamente, oyendo detrás de él como Takao se quitaba los zapatos y se ponía otros para estar en casa –que prácticamente eran suyos por la cantidad de veces que venía aquí. Y justo cuando él se disponía a hacer lo propio, nada más girar se encontró con otra sonrisa cuasi-diabólica, que acabó erizándole todos los vellos de golpe.

—Pues… que no pusiste límites sobre cuántas cosas podrías hacer por mí. Y pienso aprovecharme de ello hasta que no te queden fuerzas para cumplirme nada… o hasta que yo no quiera nada de ti, Shin-chan~

Tonos más dulces y espeluznantes que ese no habían, eso seguro. Shintarou tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de retroceder hasta la puerta y dejarse atacar por el ser más adorable y peligroso de todos, dejar de batallar ahora que Takao se veía tan sensual con ese aire travieso y egoísta…

 _Wait, ¡la puerta!_ ¡Todavía podía escapar si salía y cerraba con llave por fuera! Estaba salvado.

Como su orgullo le impedía caer con tan placentera derrota, sacó de nuevo rápidamente las llaves de sus bolsillos -con tan mala suerte que se cayeron justo delante de él. Y al mismo tiempo delante de Takao, por supuesto. Pero ¿esto era de verdad mala suerte? Porque no era lo que Oha-asa le había prometido en la mañana… y cáncer estaba segundo. Eso quería decir… ¿que perder no sería algo malo tratándose de Kazunari?

—Eso… eso es trampa nanodayo —logró murmurar, manteniendo fija su mirada en el contrario. Este se encogió de hombros con aparente tranquilidad –y falta de culpabilidad, para colmo. Se veía mil veces más relajado que él, quien casi parecía que fuese a adoptar postura de ataque (o más bien defensa) en cualquier momento gracias a esa actitud recelosa.

— ¿Y? —Desafió divertido— Al decir "todo lo que quieras" debes estar dispuesto a cumplir lo que te diga hasta…Mm…—fingió darse un aire pensativo— hasta dejarme completamente satisfecho, Shin-chan —concluyó, con una sonrisita entusiasta e impaciente que volvió a flecharle. — Y claro, eso no se consigue con poco~

A medida que hablaba iba acercándose más al mayor. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, y a cada paso suyo el otro no podía evitar dar uno atrás para compensar la distancia… hasta que ya le fue imposible recuperarla, por no poder recuperar ni las llaves que lo harían escapar lejos. Igual, pensaba, incluso de haberlas tenido quizá hubiera querido perder aquí. Lo importante era no haber perdido antes, haber logrado proteger a Takao. Pero en esta situación, Midorima presentía que ni él mismo se querría oponer a algo riesgoso si así fuese el deseo de Kazunari…

—Takao…

Ningún "apártate" salió de su boca. Su mirada apenas conseguía fingir resistencia, y cualquier mala actuación se esfumó al atreverse a mirar los labios del más bajo.

—Shin-chan… —Aliviado por la ausencia del rechazo, tomó suavemente el brazo del más alto y…

— ¡Takaocchi, Midorimacchi, vayan rápido al jardín que ya oímos que entraron-ssu!

… Otro momento arruinado. El destino no tenía piedad, era implacable. Pero por sobre todo…

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa nanodayo?! —rugió indignado el peliverde, todas sus ganas de antes ahora volcadas en el gran deseo de arruinarle la cara al entrometido modelo.

— ¡Shintarou, Kazunari, qué bueno que están aquí! — ¿Qué? ¿Su madre? ¿Pero no se suponía que ni estaba en casa? — No pongas esa cara, cuando llamaste a los padres de Kazunari ya era muy tarde —sonrió la mujer— Es que ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para que celebraran aquí, y de eso íbamos a avisarles hasta que llamaste en nombre de Kazunari cancelando la fiesta… pero justo ahora están aquí, así que ¿por qué no van con sus amigos? Los están esperando en el jardín. Oh, y no se preocupen por cómo quede la casa, ¡hoy es un día especial! ¡Felicidades, Kazu!

La mujer hablaba rápido, sin piedad para sus confusas mentes, mas cuando abrazó a Takao este al menos consiguió entender que no escaparían de la celebración –que él no podría pedirle lo que quería a Shin-chan. Vaya injusticia más grande para este día… aunque claro, no podía decirle eso a la amable mujer que lo apreciaba tanto.

—G-Gracias —alcanzó a murmurar, antes de que el rubio empezara a tironearlo al infierno. Sus padres pasaron cerca de él, le avisaron que estarían en casa junto a los padres de Shintarou (y que por favor vigilaran a sus respectivas hermanas) pero se fueron casi enseguida, al no querer verse envueltos en algún típico alboroto adolescente. Y siendo sinceros, Kazunari tampoco quería ser arrastrado a nada de eso –y era seguro que tampoco su Shin-chan. De hecho, ya podía divisar al resto de cabelleras coloridas que sería su perdición esta noche, así como mil demonios cerca listos para arruinar toda su noche con Shintarou. Sí, qué buenos amigos tenía. Y algunos ni eran sus amigos, sino más colados que otra cosa. ¡Hasta el amargado de Hanamiya había venido de nuevo! ¡Y el bruto de Haizaki! ¡Y el terrorífico Imayoshi! ¿Querían matarlo de un infarto hoy de todos los días?

Esta sí que era una derrota en toda regla. Y a diferencia de otras que tuvo aquel día, no era para nada grata-y ni siquiera había perdido contra su persona favorita. Pero en fin, como estos chicos también eran sus amigos, intentaría disfrutar todo lo posible y ¿por qué no? De paso no morir. No antes de conseguir ese algo de Shin-chan.

* * *

 **¿Qué será lo que Takao quiere pedirle? Debería ser obvio. Ya saben como es escorpio -o tal vez no es lo que creen. Al final no puse la fiesta (otra vez) y tampoco creo que sea esta semana, estaré ocupada u.u si tengo suerte será la siguiente, lo siento -y hablando de disculparse, creo que Sakurai no aparece casi nada porque mis "lo siento" lo reemplazan Dx (nada que ver(?))**

 **En fin... ¿qué les va pareciendo? Pueden dar críticas o sugerencias, eso ya lo saben ;D Gracias por los comentarios y por los lectores Kuroko, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hey! Tiempo sin actualizar, o tal vez no tanto, ni idea, ando perdida con el tiempo... ¿alguien sigue leyendo esto? Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones :c Y hablando de eso ¿esperaban lemon en este capítulo? Pues ya verán...**

* * *

Aunque las ganas de Takao de quedarse sentado y alejado de todos los traidores que se entrometían en sus deseos con Shin-chan eran fuertes, no le duraron demasiado ni nada. Es decir, ¿qué más podía hacer si no era pasarlo bien? Sus amigos estaban aquí, y no iba a hacerles ningún desplante, menos con la gran ayuda de Akashi. El emperador –váyase a saber cómo, aunque mejor ni indagar en eso- parecía haber detectado cierta incomodidad durante el partido de esa tarde, y hasta tuvo la consideración de traerle –disimuladamente- un bello relajante muscular. Claro, no podría beber, pero ¿qué más daba? Esto era todo lo que necesitaba, tras su fracaso en la mañana al intentar sustraer remedios a escondidas de Shin-chan…

Lamentablemente, Midorima no era tan fácil de complacer como Kazunari. En secreto él también apreciaba a esa horda de inconsecuentes, pero no por ello iba a abandonar su amargura habitual –o mejor dicho, su amargura aumentada por el estrés. Él sabía perfectamente interpretar el papel de aguafiestas, hasta el aura depre tenía encima. No iba a caer ante la amabilidad de sus amigos (de seguro mil y un cosas retorcidas de escondían tras esa máscara con la que celebraban esta fiesta, _en serio_ ) ni a ser tan despreocupado como el irresponsable de Bakao. De hecho, pretendía quedarse en este rincón de la mesa toda la noche, con un inagotable vaso de bebida (él no tomaba alcohol, muchas gracias) y observando a ese idiota divertirse con el resto. Aquí podía verle mejor en todo caso –aunque no le agradaba verlo tan alegre sin él, o algo así. Qué confuso. Tal vez era porque no aprobaba su inconsecuencia. Claro, debía ser por eso, ¡era normal enfadarse porque Kazunari no reflexionase sobre sus actos!

— ¿Vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche, Midorima? —Una simpática voz interrumpió su decisión de no socializar, pero no alcanzó a intervenir sobre su idea de amargarse, y acabó por hacerle voltear con el ceño fruncido. Ceño que tuvo ganas de esfumar nada más le fue devuelto otro por el acompañante de Kiyoshi Teppei. En serio Hanamiya no era alguien para tomarse a la ligera. — Deberías de acompañar a Takao, ¿no? Es tu mejor amigo después de todo —comentaba el castaño, como si no se percatase de la tensión entre los otros dos.

—No es mi mejor amigo ni nada de eso nanodayo —terminó por replicar, más por costumbre que por verdadero esfuerzo en contradecir la verdad. — Y ni loco voy con él si eso significa estar pegado al idiota de Kise

—Oh~ ¿Entonces aburrirte aquí solo es tu forma de decirle que estás celoso? No lograrás mucho con eso —comentó con aire desinteresado Makoto, sentándose junto al castaño. Y hasta el mismo Shintarou admiró su forma de ignorar que Teppei le tomaba de la mano. Pero antes que memorizar tal gesto (por si algún día tenía la ocasión de practicarlo con Takao en un futuro) más le valía hacerse el ofendido.

—No estoy celoso nanodayo —replicó, quizá con un aire demasiado indignado por la mirada que le lanzó Hanamiya. Eso o tal vez aquel point guard no tenía mucha paciencia con nadie más que su novio- y ni siquiera él, probablemente. — Esto es sólo para resguardar mi integridad. Esos dos son un peligro y no voy a involucrarme en estupideces sólo por una fecha.

—Oh~ Así que no vas a acompañarme celebrando mi último día con dieciséis, ¿eh? Y yo que quise estar contigo hasta el último momento en el tuyo, Shin-chan —se oyó mágicamente a su lado, acompañado casi al instante por una acusadora mano "amiga" en el hombro. — Me rompes el corazón~ —canturreó, sonriente y hasta con tono jocoso, probablemente provocado por el trago que descansaba en su mano en todo caso. — ¿En serio no vas a acompañarme?

—Exacto. Y menos en ese estado nanodayo —Se mantuvo firme, definitivamente no dispuesto a ceder a ninguna tontería como la vez pasada, es decir, en su propio y ya mencionado cumpleaños, cuando Kazunari le había convencido –borracho- de que había que obedecer desde el primer momento del día a Oha-asa… Y ese día Oha-asa anunciaba que el objeto de la suerte para los cáncer era estar en el zoológico. Así que entre ambos (Midorima había bebido un poco también) decidieron allanar tranquilamente… sólo para acabar siendo descubiertos por el guardia de turno, ser detenidos y llevados hasta sus preocupados padres, que no tenían idea de dónde habían escapado ellos tras la fiesta. El ocho de julio estuvieron castigados y sin posibilidad de comunicarse… y peor: sin posibilidad de ir a buscar su lucky ítem.

Cosas malas ocurrían si "estaban con el otro hasta el último momento". No iba a arriesgarse, ni a sí mismo ni a Takao esta vez. Sería inflexible. Aquella ocasión tuvieron suerte de no ser detenidos por la policía, y aunque fueron regañados y acusados con sus padres al menos duró poco.

—Oh~ No pareció importarte mucho la última vez —comentó con fingida inocencia, al parecer también rememorando –aunque divertido- los acontecimientos del siete de julio. — Te juro que con apenas un vaso de esto te pones hasta agradable para el resto —rió balanceando su trago.

— ¿Hm? ¿Midorimacchi simpático? —Kise se unió a su risa, con cierto tono incrédulo que hizo de inmediato fruncir el ceño al peliverde. — Debió ser milagro de Tanabata, Takaocchi, no te ilusiones.

—Auch, Ryou-chan, esos comentarios ácidos no te quedan~ Te juro que mi habilidad está en los ojos y no en los oídos, pero desde aquí que escuché el ego de Shin-chan rompiéndose…

—No digas tonterías, Bakao. A mí ni me importa el pésimo gusto de Kise.

—Lo dices como si te afectara.

— ¡Claro que no nanoayo!

—Pues demuéstrale que eres simpático —insistió Kazunari, extendiéndole el vaso frente a sus narices, fastidiándole aún más su paciencia de paso.

—Yo me considero una persona bastante agradable —repuso con fingida suavidad, acomodándose las gafas. Y de paso ignorando el bufido irónico de Hanamiya a su lado, así como la risa contenida de Teppei. Kise estaba enfrente carcajeándose con ganas, pero él siempre ignoraba a Kise, era algo natural fuera del básquet casi. Y ya estaba más que acostumbrado también a no asustarse por las cómicas caras que podía llegar a poner Takao cuando de risa se trataba, así que ni se inmutó. — Si ustedes no lo aprecian es su problema nanodayo.

—Creo que "es problema de todos" —se burló por lo bajo Makoto, consiguiendo más risas al instante. Sobre todo de Takao, ese traidor que ahora tenía el descaro de pasarle el brazo por sobre el hombro.

—Hey, no pongas esa cara, Shin-chan. Sabes que a mí me gustas de esta manera~ —le recordó sonriente, picándole la mejilla despacio con el dedo. Y sólo con el índice pudo captar cuándo su rostro comenzó a arder.

—No me importa si te gusto o no, Takao —bufó con desdén. Aunque esa expresión en su rostro le restaba al menos cien puntos de credibilidad, y de seguro hasta el que no lo veía sospechaba de la veracidad de sus palabras. — y quítate de encima, pesas.

— ¿Sabes que eso no me convence? ¿Cómo voy a pesar si eres tan fuerte? —replicó con exagerada admiración mientras manoseaba los músculos de sus brazos, sacándole a relucir una enfurecida venita en la sien.

—Basta —exigió, a pesar de que habían pocas cosas en el mundo que le desagradaban menos que la forma en que las manos de Takao terminaban deslizándose por su torso. Porque lo que sí lo fastidiaba era el público y la indiscreción de los chismosos de sus amigos.

—Amargado — reclama con un puchero. De repente la expresión se le ilumina, y vuelve a tomarlo por el brazo. — Tengo el trago perfecto que te va a hacer feliz. —dice de golpe, aunque en toda la noche él mismo no había bebido una gota de alcohol. Pero porque **él** no la necesitaba, y Midorima sí, si quería que soltara la lengua.

—Por milésima vez, la felicidad no se consigue bebien-

—Sí, sí, lo que sea, sólo es una expresión~ El punto es que tus padres dijeron que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, y vi algo en el mueble de la sala…

—No te metas con la colección de mi padre.

—Él también dijo que lo que quisiera y lo compartiré contigo~ Anda, si se da cuenta lo devolvemos.

—Me niego nanodayo.

— ¡No seas amargado! —Sin darle tiempo para volver a rechazarlo, tomó su brazo y de un tirón lo puso en pie, para después arrastrarlo corriendo hacia la sala de estar, mientras él se concentraba no en detenerlo sino en equilibrar el contenido de su vaso para no derramar nada en el camino.

—Cuidado, idiota —gruñó, aunque visiblemente más relajado de abandonar a la multitud. Se sentía agotado. Debería de estarse preparando en su interior para soportar algo todavía más agotador, tratándose de Takao, pero ni fuerzas tenía para eso, y de todas formas suponía que Kazunari podía bajar las revoluciones tratándose de él.

Miró hacia atrás, viendo una última vez las luces que decoraban todo su jardín, a sus amigos bailar, y al grupo que acababan de abandonar, quienes parecían ser los únicos conscientes de su partida. Pero de repente cerró los ojos, y estuvo demasiado cansado para abrirlos.

* * *

—Un poco más apretado por la espalda, por favor —Se oyó canturrear a Takao, aunque como si viniese de muy lejos. Y eso claro que estaba mal, Takao no podía estar lejos, él estaba con Takao antes de… ¿De qué?

 _Oh, mierda._

¿Podría ser que este fue su primer desmayo? Vaya experiencia más desagradable. Aunque se sentía un poco orgulloso, lo cual debería ser estúpido, pero… pero ¿no era esto como una señal de que de hecho había dado todo de sí para proteger a Takao? Y Takao… Takao ya no se oía lejos. Mientras más se desvanecían sus mareos, más cercana sentía su risa contenida, y de repente fue capaz de percibir aquella mano apartándole los mechones verdes de la cara y acomodando sus gafas por él… qué considerado, se tomaba la molestia de ajustar sus lentes ahora que él no podía por… ¿por estar amarrado?

 _No vuelvo a confiar en ti, Kazunari_ , amenazó nada más abrir los ojos, aunque le tomó unos segundos enfocar su vista en los chicos de enfrente. Takao y Hanamiya, claro. Debió de esperarse esta clase de cosas viniendo de gente que disfrutaba molestar.

—Tch, deja de darle mimos a este tipo, ya despertó y parece que quiere matarnos para colmo —Makoto ni se contuvo en rodar los ojos, claramente exasperado por ayudar a un idiota enamorado como Takao. — Me largo. — anunció, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, con una extraña suavidad que Midorima jamás habría asociado a él. Es decir, casi se esperaba un portazo.

— ¡Arigatou, Hana-chan! —gritó el otro base, asegurándose de que le escucharan. Y en realidad sí se oyó un gruñido distante. El pelinegro rió del apodo que él mismo puso, hasta que reparó en su (probablemente) expresión molesta y confundida. Shintarou a veces ni sabía si fruncía el ceño o no por culpa de la costumbre, pero ahora sentía este tan marcado que no le hacía tener dudas de que sí se estaba exteriorizando su enfado. Aunque dudaba que el menor fuese a hacer caso de este. — Debes estarte preguntando qué haces aquí, y de esta manera para rematar, Shin-chan~

Kazunari hablaba como si su deducción fuese inteligente, con esos tonos de detective de los programas de tv, como si no fuera obvio que de hecho no había nada más que preguntarse en esa situación, aparte de un por qué.

—Déjate de juegos, Takao. Desátame —ordenó chasqueando la lengua.

Sin embargo, su sombra no parecía dispuesto a abandonar tan estúpida e infantil travesura, y movió su dedo reprobatoriamente, frunciendo los labios como si también quisiera verse enojado.

—No, no, no —musitó con fingido tono solemne, como si su negación no hubiera sido lo suficientemente clara con el resto de sus gestos. — Dijiste que ibas a hacer lo que quisiera, así que me aproveché un poquito de esta oportunidad. No podía cargarte solo, así que Hana-chan me ayudó. Así que es hora de empezar de una vez, haciendo algo que quería desde hace tiempo, Shin-chan…

Ok, la situación era ridícula. Ridícula, y aun con eso Shintarou no podía evitar ceder a ciertos pensamientos y bochornosas intuiciones de adolescente, que le indicaban que –con toda seguridad- esto acabaría en una escena porno, con Takao aprovechándose de las sogas (sogas en su mente, en la realidad ni cuerdas habían así que Kazunari había derrochado sus preciadas vendas) y él incapaz de resistirse a sus encantos dejando de lado su usual voluntad.

— ¿Qué cosa? —consiguió preguntar, de alguna forma sosteniendo su potente mirada.

—Son muchas cosas, pero para resumírtelo… ¡Es mi plan maestro! Lamentablemente, tal vez no te haga feliz, así que… ¿me perdonas desde ahora?

Con la mirada que le estaba poniendo Midorima estaba más que dispuesto a acceder, mas precisamente por esta empezó a sospechar. Y es que, vamos, Takao no solía pedir perdón ni después de mandarse las tonterías más grandes de su extenso repertorio.

— ¿Podrías hablarme más sobre tu plan maestro antes? —resopló conteniendo los nervios.

—Hm… lo haré, si me dices cómo desbloquear tu móvil —Midorima supuso que se lo había quitado mientras estuvo inconsciente, pero aun así fue un poco impactante ver su celular en manos de Takao. Eso era peligroso en muchos sentidos. De hecho, su móvil no tenía contraseña hasta antes de conocer a Kazu- oh, perdón, a Aomine y Kise.

—… ¿Para qué?

—Ya lo sabrás, también es parte de mi plan —repuso mostrándole infantilmente la lengua, como si no le bastara que sus actos anteriores ya fuesen los de un crío. — Dímela

—… Passw0rd-

—Que sí, eso te estoy pidiendo pero ¿a qué viene lo de decirlo en inglés? —interrumpió apurándole, agitando el teléfono para enfatizar la urgencia.

—Mi contraseña es passw0rd10/6, Takao. Y no con "o", es con cero. Prohibido burlarse nanodayo —De haber podido ocultar su rostro en un fingido intento de acomodar sus gafas lo habría hecho. Sobre todo porque, dejando de lado lo común que era, no quería dar explicaciones sobre ese "10/6" que tan acertado le pareció en su momento.

Al menos Kazunari pareció captar ese punto, por telepatía o empatía, quién sabe.

—Qué mala elección, passw0rd es de las más usadas —comentó mientras la escribía, y afortunadamente él sí podía esconder parte de su sonrojo, tapándoselo al poner el celular delante. Aunque claro, tampoco cubría la gran cosa. — Podrían desbloquear fácilmente tu móvil, Shin-chan, ¡sé más cuidadoso! —Le regañó, como si lo que él estaba haciendo fuese un acto de amistad.

—… Pensé que lo estaba siendo. ¿Tal vez deba poner "12345" para la próxima?

—… Creo que no estás entendiéndome —rió a su pesar. Al fin, desplazó su dedo hacia la lista de contactos y preguntó—: ¿Cómo se llama el primo que te recomendó en esa agencia de la lujuria?

Shintarou se tensó al instante. Había supuesto (erróneamente al parecer) que fue un acuerdo tácito no volver a mencionar nada relacionado al asunto "X **x** 3" una vez que él expuso sus razones de por qué trabajaba allí. Y sin embargo, Takao mandaba al diablo toda su vergüenza y lo traicionaba para preguntarle esto. Simplemente inaceptable.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo nanodayo? —Quizás no sirviese de mucho, pero al menos esperaba intimidarlo entrecerrando los ojos. Aunque estar atado a una silla viéndose así de vulnerable en su propio cuarto no cooperaba en nada con sus intenciones.

—Vas a llamarlo. —sentenció con seriedad. Midorima le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera, alzando una ceja para señalar las complicaciones que tenía con hacer una llamada estando amarrado, y él rodó los ojos de nuevo. — Yo te iré diciendo lo que debes contestarle. Ahora, dime su nombre

—No si no me aclaras tus intenciones, Takao.

— ¡Sólo estoy asegurándome de que cumplas tu promesa! —exclamó dramáticamente, mas al ver que el peliverde no se compraba su teatro suspiró. — Dijiste que lo que yo quisiera, ¿verdad? Te hice notar que no había límites con eso, también. Y ahora quiero que de verdad me hagas feliz, porque no puedo sintiéndome tan intranquilo como en estos momentos…

— ¿Qué? Takao, ¿qué te pasa? —Incluso el escolta se dio cuenta de la preocupación mal camuflada que agitaba sus palabras, porque de repente le parecía que no era él el vulnerable aquí, sino Kazunari… siempre Kazunari, a pesar de no estar amarrado ni a una silla ni a ninguna promesa. Alto, ¿qué? No, no, debía restaurar su racionalidad, aunque la ansiedad soliera ganarle tratándose de su halcón. — ¿Qué tiene que ver mi primo con tu felicidad? —logró interrogar, cada vez más aturdido, tanto por la lucha de voluntades dentro suyo como por la incoherencia en el actuar de Takao. Y por la mirada que éste le daba podía imaginar que sus explicaciones tampoco aliviarían el asunto –que ni sabía cuál era.

Por Oha-asa, si escorpio estaba en el mejor lugar, ¿por qué existía una "intranquilidad" que le impedía ser feliz? ¡Había hecho todo lo posible para alegrar su día! ¡Todo! Estaba cansado, pero también estaba orgulloso de estarlo precisamente por creer que Takao disfrutaba todo esto pese a los percances del día anterior… Así que, ¿dónde estaba su sonrisa?

—Mucho, ¡mucho tiene que ver! Yo… —pareció luchar contra las palabras, hasta finalmente ser derrotado por ellas y dejar salir su verdad—: quiero que dejes de trabajar ahí, Shintarou.

* * *

 **Hm... bien, no traje lemon, esa es la realidad. Si pensaron que Takao iba a hacer cosas indecentes con Shin-chan amarrado, lo siento Dx igual no soy muy buena con el lemon, así que todavía no sé si poner antes del final o no... Oh, y hablando de eso, se acerca el final. Supongamos que por eso este capítulo fue más corto(?)**

 **¿Les va gustando como va o decepcioné mucho las expectativas con esto? Tengo la impresión de que esperaban la escena del lemon, pero como yo no la esperaba no lo sé(?) Una de cada tres personas me dieron una patada por no incluirla ahora, así que bueh, no sé como adivinar xD**

 **Hasta la próxima, aunque todavía no sé si el siguiente capítulo será el último o el siguiente a ese...**

 **Ah, como este es el primer fanfic que publico que no es un oneshot, estoy replanteándome lo de publicar sin tenerlo entero terminado, para tener actualizaciones más periódicas y eso. Por cierto, ¿me demoro mucho en subir? D: siento que sí (aunque insisto en andar súper perdida con el tiempo)**

 **Eeeeen fin, si el siguiente es el próximo o no ni yo misma lo sé, pero recuerden que intento cumplir las sugerencias ;)**

 **Saludos~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Han pasado dos semanas y en serio jamás pensé dejarlo así de abandonado faltando tan poco ;w; estuve trabajando una semana y la siguiente sin internet, pero ahora pude traerlo u.u el disclaimer de siempre, disfruten~**

* * *

¿Dejar la agencia de sexo telefónico? ¿Por qué? Las ganancias eran buenas, lo mantenía en secreto de sus amigos, ¡no interfería absolutamente en nada con su vida cotidiana! Tenía un horario flexible, una guía de ayuda de sus senpais para hablar con fluidez, y hasta un móvil especial para el trabajo para que en serio no interviniera ni se mezclara con su normalidad diaria.

— ¿Por qué diablos haría eso nanodayo? —Tal vez se oyó demasiado a la defensiva por la expresión ofendida que puso Kazunari, mas no se arrepentía en absoluto de hacerlo notar. Y es que, de alguna forma Takao tenía que comprender que sólo un loco dejaba ir una oportunidad como esta. Y ok, él podía ser un poco excéntrico, pero no estaba tan demente como para abandonar el seguimiento de los designios de Oha-asa por no tener dinero, que conste.

—D-Dijiste que lo que sea, ¿verdad? —Ese leve temblor en su voz bastó para que Midorima entendiera que no estaba cómodo con esto. La firmeza de su mirada parecía contradecir el resto de sus inseguridades, pero claro que debió haber imaginado que Kazunari lo juzgaría… no tenía por qué aceptar todas sus decisiones sólo por ser su sombra, después de todo. — Pues entonces deja de cuestionarme y hazlo, Shin-chan… Te pondré el móvil al oído para que renuncies, así que dame el nombre del contacto.

Shintarou frunció los labios, inevitablemente evidenciando su duda y su reticencia al respecto, mas en realidad no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse: el celular que su amigo tenía en mano era el de siempre. Al parecer no había reparado –durante ese encuentro telefónico de ayer o después- que el número era diferente o algo así. O quizá pensó que no importaba, porque era probable que en ambos tuviese el número de su primo, el responsable de llevarlo allí, sin tener en cuenta que él no tenía el poder para sacarlo así sin más antes de consultarlo con su jefe.

Era bueno que no lo supiera.

—Kyouya —respondió, fingiendo hallarse muy afectado por tener que contestar. Y en parte así era, porque se vería obligado a actuar algo ridículo.

El pelinegro buscó el contacto y apretó para llamar. Si él pudiese escoger lo que quisiera, habría bloqueado y denunciado ese número del mal, que por más familiar de Shin-chan que fuera no hacía más que arrastrar a su adorado escolta hacia el pecado, y de paso conseguir una orden de alejamiento. Pero no, no le convenía verse tan autoritario frente a Shin-chan, si quería que cumpliese con mejor disposición el resto de sus demandas. Por otra parte, hubiese preferido enviarle por su cuenta un simple mensaje, algo como "así que renuncio, y no te vuelvas a aparecer por mi casa para ofrecerme empleos dudosos nanodayo" acompañados de mil y un insultos de su propia cosecha… Por suerte, alcanzó a suponer que Shin-chan no apreciaría que se hiciera pasar por él de tan burda manera. Eso y acabó por convencerse de que una llamada era mucho más directa y realista.

 _Directa, ¿eh? Pues entonces, si se atreve a aparecer de nuevo deberé hacer algo directo y extremista… como citarlo personalmente, obligar a Shin-chan a alejarlo, y me paseo enfrente suyo con una motosierra. De seguro eso le parece muy convincente, a este explotador de tsunderes… Ugh, ¿es que no entiende que hacerle decir a un tsundere como Shin-chan líneas tan vergonzosas le hace salir de su personaje o algo así? Se nota que tiene mal gusto… Me desagrada profundamente._

Por fin, conteniendo una mueca, ubicó el celular junto a la oreja del mayor, y poco después se oyó una voz masculina.

— _¿Shintarou?_ —… _Mierda_ , suspiró Kazunari, apenas puso el altavoz y pudo escuchar aquella voz tan parecida a la de su escolta favorito. Quizá ese sujeto fuera una mala influencia para su Shin-chan, pero vaya que tenía un tono hipnotizador… Ugh, no, no era el momento de simpatizar con el enemigo. — ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué llamas tan tarde?

Takao le dio un codazo al peliverde para que respondiera, y tras un suspiro este habló:

—Quería hablar sobre la agencia contigo nanodayo…

— _¿Hm? Oh, ¿será que vas a aceptar mi propuesta? ¿Vas a renunciar?_

 _¿Qué?_

Aturdido como estaba, el base parpadeó y apartó el celular del más alto, para mirar confundido la pantalla. Sí, el contacto era el malvado Kyouya, y debajo de su nombre se veía una favorecedora foto de un peliverde muy apuesto y sonriente. Antes le había parecido una sonrisa oscura y peligrosa, pero tras escuchar la palabra "renuncia" esa curvatura de labios casi se veía angelical. ¿Sería que su primo estaba arrepentido de traer a alguien tan adorable como Shin-chan a un lugar como ese? ¿Y por ello le pedía renunciar y apartarse del mal camino al que él mismo le había llevado?

 _Tal vez no era una mala persona_ , se dijo conmovido. Aunque al parecer fue muy rápido para saltar a las conclusiones, pues su luz contestó:

—No aceptaré una propuesta tan ridícula nanodayo.

… _¿Oh?_

Por lo visto **alguien** estaba buscando reemplazar a su primo a la cita con su motosierra. Takao le dedicó la mirada más amenazante de su repertorio, obteniendo hasta un temblor por parte de su posible víctima, que le hizo soltar una amarga risita baja.

— _Shintarou, ¿qué fue eso? Hombre, ¡casi se oía como los criminales seriales de televisión! Estás mejorando con tu voz, ¿eh? Ah~ Si puedes hacer estas cosas no entiendo por qué rechazas mi propuesta…_

—Va a aceptarla —dijo en su lugar el ojiazul, sorprendiendo a ambos Midorima, aunque por distintas razones. — Cualquier cosa con tal de que dejes de trabajar ahí, Shin-chan, no te conviene

—Takao, no es lo que crees, yo sólo…

— _¡Hazle caso a tu amigo, Shintarou! Me alegra escuchar que al menos él sí sabe de negocios, mi propuesta te conviene más_

— ¡Claro que no nanodayo! Él no entiende absolutamente nada de esto.

—Shin-chan…

— ¡Y tú no te lo tomes tan a pecho! —bufó ante el tono compungido de Kazunari. Por fin, carraspeó y exigió—: ¿Por qué no le hablas más a Takao sobre tu propuesta? Para que entienda de verdad las cosas nanodayo.

— _Oh… pensé que ya le habías contado y por eso me apoyaba_ —comentó el chico, ligeramente sorprendido mas sin negarse. — _Pues le dije a Shintarou que renunciara, porque le encontré algo mejor._

 _¿Mejor?,_ se repitió el pelinegro, un poco desconfiado a su pesar. Y es que, era normal tener dudas ante el hombre responsable de llevar a su Shin-chan al mundo de la lujuria. A sus ojos, este trabajo estaba a la misma altura de un burdel, de que Shin-chan fuese un stripper o algo así. Era normal dudar sobre cuál era el concepto de "mejor" de ese individuo tan distinto a los otros Midorima que conocía, en vista de que casi no se notaban los genes en su actitud.

— ¿Algo como qué? —Se atrevió a preguntar, al percatarse del rojo que bañaba el rostro de Shin-chan.

— _¡Algo como ser seiyuu! Una amiga hace juegos eroge y…_

— ¿Qué? —interrumpió casi sin darse cuenta. — P-Pero también tendría que decir cosas v-vergonzosas y…

— _Pero Shintarou no tiene vergüenza de esas cosas_ —rió como si nada aquel sujeto _— Incluso él mismo me dijo que no sentía nada, que era sólo cosa de práctica. Tal vez sea asexual…_ —meditó.

— ¡Shin-chan no es asexual! Llamaré después —añadió resoplando, y colgando de inmediato la llamada. ¡Vaya hombre más desencaminado! Ok, él mismo no era ningún santo, pero conocía sus límites: podría fastidiar mil y un veces la inocencia de Shin-chan, mas nunca atreverse a llevarle cerca de algo que pudiese profanarla. Podría hacer mil y un chistes sucios, burlarse –para sus adentros o no- de la ingenuidad del más alto, y quizá incluso explicárselos, pero jamás sugerirle ponerlos en práctica; ni chistes ni consejos. Él debía proteger su pureza tsundere, claro que sí, para eso era su sombra.

Enfadado, guardó en su bolsillo el celular del escolta y se revolvió el cabello con furia. También le enojaba que su Shin-chan no le diera la importancia suficiente a esos trabajos, que recién viniese a abochornarse delante suyo.

—T-Takao…

—Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, Shin-chan —bufó, cruzándose de brazos enfrente de él. — Con que "no sientes nada" cuando haces eso, ¿eh?

—Son sólo desconocidos nanodayo. No es como si estuviera…

—Pero eres capaz de soltar cosas que no hablarías ni con tu pareja, ¿verdad? Entiendo —lo cortó, evidentemente decepcionado por tal respuesta. ¿Es que acaso no era peor tratándose de desconocidos? ¿Fue porque él lo reconoció que comenzó a avergonzarse ayer?

—No quise decir eso, idiota. Yo… no me importa porque sé que es una mentira, sino no lo diría nanodayo.

—Y… y si era mentira, ¿por qué actuaste tan raro después? —Consiguió preguntar, levemente cabizbajo. Y es que en serio estaba desilusionado de su Shin-chan. Siempre tuvo la impresión de que él se tomaba todo muy en serio, de que era alguien muy sensible por dentro, y por ende se reservaba hasta que alguien llegase a moverle el mundo… Ahh… después de todo, no fue así ni de lejos. —Entiendo que debió ser raro porque me conoces, pero tratándose de mí no tendrías por qué tener vergüenza… digo, he visto casi todo de ti… creí haber visto todo de ti…

—No lo compares nanodayo —replicó como pudo, en secreto preocupado por aquella mueca del más bajo. Precisamente por esa preocupación se le escapó lo siguiente—: Sólo contigo nada de lo que diga podría ser mentira…

Apenas lo dijo sintió una corriente helada por el respingo que dio Takao. Y es que, debió haber dicho algo realmente terrible para que Kazunari le viera con los ojos como platos, pálido por el posible susto que le causó con tanta sinceridad espontánea y ridícula quizás.

— ¿Qué? —atinó a pronunciar apenas, demasiado afectado por el shock en realidad. Pero ¿cómo culparlo por hallarse así? Habiendo tantas formas de interpretar sus palabras, era normal estar confundido. Bueno, en realidad el base sólo se estaba centrando en la posibilidad más desgarradora para su pobre corazón: Shin-chan, como no podía mentirle, apenas supo que era él sintió náuseas de continuar con su farsa de galán necesitado, y abandonó su actuación porque se le hacía impensable siquiera fingir tratándose de él, su amigo…

Ah. Estaba en la friendzone hasta el cuello. Y debía ser masoquista o algo parecido. Pudo haberse centrado en otra idea más benévola para su autoestima, pero no, tenía que pensar en la que más indefenso le dejaba.

—Yo… si me desatas prometo decirlo.

—Oh —se limitó a murmurar como vago asentimiento, demasiado desanimado para fingir siquiera. Y bueno, al menos a él eso de fingir no se le daba, a diferencia del desconsiderado inconsecuente de Midorima, que no medía sus palabras y lo hacía sufrir. Sin embargo, precisamente por ese motivo se apresuró a quitar las cuerdas, lo único que quería era echarlo de allí por el enfado, aunque esa fuera la habitación del otro y demás. Podría mentir alegando que su deseo era quedarse allí, solo, y mientras estuviese dentro rompería todos los objetos de la suerte como venganza por no ser correspondido. Le valía una mierda ser inmaduro ahora, consideraría hoy su "día límite" de la inmadurez; que se fijara ese límite haría que mañana –ojalá- se esfumaran muchas cosas: esos berrinches desastrosos (como el que planeaba hacer apenas sacara al mayor de aquí), sus peticiones inútiles (¿qué le importaba a él que Midorima trabajara en cualquier cosa si jamás iba a gustarle?) y ¿por qué no? Sus sentimientos. Se obligaría a madurar por la fuerza.

Por eso, sólo por última vez… quería esperar con ilusión que al menos una de esas tres cosas desapareciera para siempre mañana.

Aquello fue lo último que pensó antes de que la última soga cayera al piso, y Midorima se levantara apresurado para después frotar sus muñecas, no sin cierta expresión de disgusto, como si le hubiera lastimado con el amarre –cosa bastante improbable porque Takao había cuidado de no herir a su Ace-sama, así que debía tratarse sólo de una escenita.

—Al fin —farfulló el peliverde, sin dejar de frotar sus muñecas mientras lo miraba con evidente acusación. — Tú y tus cosas innecesarias… no tenías por qué llegar a este punto nanodayo —hizo notar con evidente disgusto.

—Sí, sí, sí, como sea.

—Basta con decir "sí" una vez, Takao.

—En lugar de decirme eso podrías ir soltando la gran explicación, Shin-chan —replicó, repentinamente sintiendo el derecho de poner las manos en las caderas y por ende haciéndolo. Oh, vamos. Una última vez para jugar a la novia celosa tampoco estaba mal.

—P-Pues…—Takao en serio amaba ese jueguito. ¡Si casi parecía que su Shin-chan se intimidaba! — Tu sabes… no puedo mentirte nanodayo.

—Eso ya lo dijiste —señaló rodando los ojos. Para darle más dramatismo al asunto, soltó un suspiro exagerado y fue a sentarse a la cama, para luego poner su pierna sobre la otra con gesto contrariado. — Pero sigo sin entender a qué viene tanta crueldad, Shin-chan.

— ¿Crueldad? —repitió, obviamente extrañado por tal incoherencia. — ¿Es malo no poder mentirte acaso nanodayo?

—No exactamente —Ugh, Midorima odiaba estos juegos. Porque en serio a Takao se le daba demasiado bien eso de mirarlo con pena, cosa que no le hacía absolutamente nada de gracia. — Es malo sentir asco de haber "hecho tu trabajo" conmigo. —enfatizó con total intencionalidad, apenas pudiendo contener la mueca burlona.

—N-No lo digas de esa manera, idiota…

— ¿No? ¿Y por qué no? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido— Somos luz y sombra, ¿verdad? Brothers, deberíamos saber todo sobre el otro, ¿cierto? O al menos no ocultarnos a propósito cosas tan importantes. Y aun cuando te diste cuenta de que era yo… si soy tu amigo, al menos pudimos, no sé, ¿reírnos y dejarlo pasar? Oh, pero no, porque preferiste ahogarte en la repugnancia y después tratar de opacar mi diversión durante todo el día, ¿no? Pero pese a todo no te consideras cruel tras tantos hechos que exponen lo contrario… interesante, Shin-chan, interesante…

—Tsk, te estás tomando demasiado literal lo de luz y sombra nanodayo. Y no me imagino riéndome de algo que planeaba mantener en secreto, Bakao.

— ¡Ahí está el punto! "Secretos", ¡planeabas ocultarlo de mí hasta quién sabe cuándo! No es que me lo tome literal, sino estaría pegado a ti todo el día, es que quiero que seamos como Kuroko y Kagami…

—… ¿Fastidiosos?

—Eso ya lo somos, Shin-chan, al menos según varios —suspiró de nuevo— Hablo de que siempre son honestos entre ellos. Eso es lindo, ¿verdad? Eso es sinceridad, y tú no sabes nada sobre ello. Porque ¿acaso crees que se ocultan cosas como tú lo haces conmigo? Siempre pensé que si algún día no tenías dinero para tus Lucky ítems, me pedirías ayuda… porque me tendrías confianza, así que recurrirías a mí y juntos encontraríamos algún trabajo de medio tiempo o algo parecido… Pero no, resulta que no has aprendido a olvidar esa individualidad tuya, y estás metido en asuntos casi ilegales. Bien hecho, Shin-chan, bien hecho. ¿Qué dirían tus padres?

—No irás a decirles… —jadeó nervioso, interiormente turbado por el cambio de roles. ¿Takao sermoneándolo a él? Ah, el fin del mundo se acercaba y nadie predijo esto en la fecha correcta.

—No lo haré —reconoció con benevolencia— Sólo daba un triste ejemplo que probaba que no me tienes confianza, que no puedes tomarte a la ligera una situación "x" como esa para salvar nuestra comodidad diaria, y que de paso no te importa arruinarme mi cumpleaños por no permitirme olvidar lo de ayer… y me refiero a que con tantos "cuidados" no haces más que recordarlo.

Midorima soltó una carcajada seca, demasiado incrédulo como para dar crédito a lo poco que lo valoraba su sombra. Porque pese a que Takao estaba lanzando todo aquello a broma, con el mismo tono jocoso de siempre y una que otra mueca ridícula, supuso que al menos algo de esas palabras habían rondado su mente en algún momento entre la desgracia de ayer y el desastre de hoy. Habían rondado, cuando durante ese tiempo todo lo que hizo fue preocuparse por él, y esta vez demostrándolo.

 _Pobre de este imbécil si vuelve a reírse cuando le diga "no es como si me preocupara por ti ni nada parecido" a la próxima nanodayo. Ni siquiera sé qué gracia le encuentra, pero si así se toma mis atenciones…_

—Ya veo. Entonces no volveré a hacerlo nanodayo.

—Sí, eso es lo que busco —apoyó la idea, aunque ahora tuvo que bajar la pierna por el esfuerzo de mantenerla como señorita. — Es raro verte así, Shin-chan. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer para compensarme tu desconfianza es dejar el trabajo que hizo que descubriera todo esto.

—Iba a dejarlo en diciembre de todos modos —señaló, ligeramente ofuscado por haberse esperado quejas y más quejas, que demostrarían que el menor de hecho amaba que se preocupara por él… Pero en serio no parecía ser el caso. — Voy a trabajar en alguna tienda aprovechando la época y eso nanodayo. Pero… ¿exactamente qué te molesta? Ya fuese esto, o trabajar como mayordomo en un café o lo que sea… habría sido vergonzoso decírtelo, Takao.

Oh, ¡cuánto costaba ser sincero! Esperaba que Kazunari al menos lo apreciara en lugar de seguirse quejando. Porque acababa de revelar como quien no quiere la cosa algo que podía malinterpretarse incluso de **esa** manera… La correcta, en todo caso.

— ¿Dices que te da vergüenza confiar en mí? —jadeó incrédulo, haciéndole pensar que quizá había bebido incluso más que lo que su descontrol dictaba. Aunque qué suerte, para que no le creyera loco de remate por esta escenita de telenovela. — ¿O piensas que iría a molestarte a tu trabajo? Bueno, iría a toda costa y tomaría fotos —comentó para sí, aunque sabiendo que no únicamente para "molestar" sino para deleitarse con la imagen y ya. — Iría, y quizá con mi presencia se te haría más normal en medio de eso, porque sé que eres malo hablando con desconocidos… O tal vez no. Digo, como puedes soltar cosas tan "vergonzosas" a cualquier extraño. — acusó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Has vuelto a tergiversar todo —gruñó, desesperado ante la fingida ebriedad del otro. — Admito que se me hace difícil pero ¿por qué tendría que serlo por teléfono y cuando no me pueden juzgar más que quejándose con la empresa nanodayo?

—Entonces, aunque me conoces y deberías saber que jamás te traicionaría ¿se te hizo difícil hablar conmigo y por eso colgaste? —Joder, Midorima debería saber que aunque se burlase de él mil y un veces en el fondo era más leal que un cachorrito, y más o menos igual de inofensivo cuando lo atacaban las feromonas de chico prodigio. O al menos debería suponerlo, para evitar shocks y traumas similares al de anoche, cuando cortó la llamada y le empujó a pensar que toda su amistad había acabado…

Por oha-asa, le vino un escalofrío al recordar tal cosa. ¿Y desde cuándo exclamaba pensando en el jodido horóscopo? Por lo visto habían supersticiones contagiosas. Tal vez se contagiaban sexualmente –y quizá ni siquiera sexo directo, bastaba el telefónico. Ahh… si llegara a ser amigo de alguien que estudiara ¿psicología? Le iba a proponer su brillante idea para la tesis: "¿La estupidez puede transmitirse sexualmente?" o para darle más dramatismo "¿La idiotez es una ETS mental?" y todos serían felices y millonarios… Bueno, probablemente él mismo no fuese muy feliz, a menos que siguiera siendo amigo de Shin-chan por entonces. Pero si no lo seguía siendo, preferiría limpiarse las lágrimas en el hombro de algún amigo mientras pasean en un yate de lujo o algo así. Para relajarse, claro.

Se estaba desviando del tema. Pero vamos, que no hubiese tomado alcohol no significaba nada con todo el sueño que le provocaba la condenada pastilla que tomó para el dolor. Porque en serio, su cerebro adormecido no filtraba bien las estupideces… También lo mencionaría en su tesis, tenía que anotarlo.

De repente recordó que una tesis de psicología era lo que menos podía importarle ahora. Y apenas se acordó, dirigió su mirada hacia el escolta, hacia su expresión culpable y abochornada. Ah… ¿sería raro considerarlo "adorable" aunque tuviese ese tamaño y esa actitud? Oh, pero eso también se le hacía lindo…pero odiaba verlo culpable… Eso significaba que le daba la razón a sus palabras. ¿Qué palabras? Pues nada relacionado con la estupidez ni su contagio, sino con la devastadora verdad: Se _le hace difícil hablar conmigo._

¿Siempre fue así? ¿Shin-chan siempre estuvo incómodo con él? Francamente lo dudaba, no cuando de la nada su mente era asaltada por tantos recuerdos, ninguno realmente lejano, en los que se sincronizaban sin forzar nada, donde todo fluía con completa naturalidad… Nada de eso fue nunca incómodo. Así que ¿cuándo cambió? ¿Ayer en el teléfono? ¿La semana pasada por culpa de su propia impertinencia? ¿O incluso antes de que todo eso empezara, antes de esa tarde que recibió la tarjeta a manos de Aomine?

Wow. Eso último sí que le parecía lejano, mucho más que sus buenos momentos con el peliverde. Aunque… esa tarde Midorima no lo acompañó al doctor, si mal no recordaba. Estuvo ocupado ese día. Trabajando en algo que no quiso revelarle. Porque no algún momento las cosas dejaron de ser fáciles a su lado.

—No pongas esa cara nanodayo. El difícil no eres tú, Takao. Yo… claro que esperaba que te burlaras, pero es lo normal, casi costumbre, idiota. No te lo ocultaba por eso.

—Oh, ¿y entonces por qué?

—Porque… Bueno, en realidad ayer sí fue complicado por tratarse de ti —acabó por interrumpirse, alarmando al menor. Takao abandonó su posición demandante sentado en la cama, y descruzó las piernas con evidente sorpresa. ¿No acababa de decir que él no era difícil? — No pensé que tú...frecuentaras estos sitios nanodayo.

El pelinegro enrojeció por aquella acusación tan vil, mas no pensó en quedarse atrás ni por un instante.

—Yo tampoco lo esperaba de ti, Shin-chan, pero ya ves. —devolvió con una sonrisita rencorosa. Si Shintarou pretendía jugar sucio, le enseñaría que no había aprendido suficiente de su ejemplo. — Aunque bueno, nuestras situaciones eran muy distintas, ¿verdad? —añadió en un tono más sosegado, esperando… esperando para agregar la bofetada verbal—: Después de todo esa fue mi primera vez ahí y tú estabas lleno de experiencia. Quién lo diría.

Ahora fue el turno de Midorima para enrojecer de golpe. Ahh, no debió subestimar la tenacidad oscura de un escorpio. ¿Era este el momento de la guerra o de decir la verdad? O tal vez la verdad causaría la guerra. Pero fuese como fuese, él no debía dar marcha atrás.

—Era distinto. Yo sólo fingía con el resto de los clientes nanodayo. —farfulló, más desesperado por ganar el duelo de la venganza verbal que por preocuparse en serio por sus palabras.

— ¿Con el resto? —Por supuesto, al moreno no iba a pasársele por alto una caída tan evidente. Aunque de cierta forma, era Midorima quien acababa de ganar la batalla: ahora Takao ni podía pensar en cualquier tipo de ataque verbal, cuando su mente no podía hacer más que repetir una pregunta, que penosamente ni demoró en soltar—: ¿Entonces conmigo…?

Oh, y ni siquiera la reveló incompleta. Era que incluso en su mente no podía terminar de formularla, por culpa de los condenados nervios que tenía. Sin embargo, aun con eso, ahora parecía que Midorima tras ganar huyó del campo de batalla. O al menos huyó su raciocinio, porque se le quedó la mente en blanco.

—C-Cállate —resopló sonrojado— N-No sabía que eras tú pero sonabas como tú y… ugh, digo, yo nunca te he escuchado de esa forma… Bueno, ahora sí pero… Oportunidades como esa no… Aght, te odio nanodayo.

 _Lo amo_ , se dijo Takao, sonriendo estúpidamente encantado de los arranques del más alto. ¡Era tan adorable cuando se trababa con las palabras! Bueno, él también estaba así, pero es que Shin-chan –a diferencia suya- lo demostraba mucho más gracias a la gracia tsundere que lo obligaba a intentar explicarse. ¡Y vaya delicia a la vista resultaba ser este rostro avergonzado! Ah, sus ojos ya lo tenían desde todos los ángulos para consérvalo por siempre en su memoria. Esto sí que era un gran regalo de cumpleaños.

 _Gracias, oha-asa._

—Con que de esto se trataba~ —murmuró, sin perder su sonrisa ni por un instante.

—Confundes las cosas, Bakao. ¿De qué rayos hablas nanodayo? —consiguió replicar.

—Pues… ¿podría ser que desde que comenzaste a trabajar allí te dio curiosidad qué se sentiría conmigo? —se atrevió a preguntar, echándose hacia atrás con descaro sobre la cama del peliverde y apoyándose con los codos, sin apartar su mirada del otro. — Digo, debe ser normal tener esa clase de dudas, tratándose de mí. —Apenas ayer creía que tras el incidente Midorima no tendría reparos en lanzarlo con un triple directo a la basura, pero ahora ya tenía renovada su confianza –o más bien, sus esperanzas. — Sé que tengo una linda voz así que de seguro fui una experiencia interesante~ Aunque según yo, empezaste a pensarlo demasiado tarde, teniéndome a tu lado por tanto tiempo —rió, acostándose definitivamente y esta vez mirando el techo de la habitación. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo, por primera vez relajado en mucho tiempo. Se sentía en paz, aunque nada a su alrededor lo estaba precisamente: la música seguía oyéndose con estrépito y retumbaba las paredes, llegando incluso a hacer vibrar ligeramente la cama, las luces de colores que provenían del jardín se proyectaban como recordatorio de que no estaban solos a través de las cortinas, y para colmo su mejor amigo estaba enfrente de él quizá a punto de tener un paro cardíaco por el bochorno, la pena o quizá la ira de ser descubierto pensando indecencias con él.

Y mientras, él en serio estaba en paz. Sentía toda la exaltación del ambiente, el entusiasmo de afuera y la torpeza de Midorima, mas no le preocupaba en absoluto nada de eso. Estaba sonando su canción favorita todo vibraba con esta, y aunque no estuvieran solos él dudaba de que viniesen a buscarlos o de que Hanamiya fuera a delatarles. Es más, apostaba que el otro base estaba más que a gusto sin la amargada presencia de su Shin-chan cerca. Y las luces se veían bonitas desde aquí, más suaves y no tan potentes como en el jardín. Estaba tan en paz que el ambiente retumbante lo relajaba. Incluso Midorima parecía haberse vuelto parte del ambiente, quizás una estatua o algo así. Una linda y adorable estatua torpe.

De repente se preguntó cómo lo vería Shin-chan ahora. Quizás como un imbécil, por alegrarse de ser considerado por él para tener sexo telefónico. Aunque de seguro si ataba cabos comenzaría a comprender por qué se alegraba.

Con eso en mente, sonrió de nuevo y miró burlón a su Shin-chan… mas al instante se le borró la sonrisa. A cualquiera se le habría borrado: Shintarou tenía una expresión más homicida que la de miles de asesinos seriales que Takao había visto en la tv, que lo hacía jurar que en cualquier momento se le escapaba ácido de los ojos directo a su persona. A ese extremo, joder.

Así que, como pasó de la tranquilidad del ingenuo al pánico del realista, la torpeza salió a flote. Tragó intimidado, para después preguntar con cierto aire acobardado—: ¿Shin-chan, p-pasa algo? No me digas que t-te enojaste por eso… ¡Vaya mecha más corta de paciencia tienes! —rió nervioso, a pesar de que la risa parecía más atorarse en su garganta que salir.

Midorima no contestó. Sin abandonar esos ojos de miedo, avanzó hacia la cama, consiguiendo que se le acelerara el corazón a su posible víctima. Víctima que, con la estupidez a flote por el susto, continuó soltando idioteces—: ¿No me digas que se te antojó más que por teléfono? Espero que no cobres, hombre, que la tarjeta no me da para cubrir todo el gasto y-

El peliverde no le permitió decir más. Antes de que Takao consiguiera asimilar que no se estaba abalanzando sobre él para matarlo, cayó entre sus piernas temblorosas y atrapó su cabeza para plantarle un beso. Takao jadeó en medio de este, demasiado aturdido como para apartarle –más confundido por las ganas de que dejara de tirarle del cabello que por que abandonara su boca. Es decir, ¿por qué rayos querría que soltara sus labios si era esto lo que quería desde hace tanto? Sería un estúpido si lo alejaba sólo porque se estaba comportando como bestia y no confesaba que a fin de cuentas igual debía gustarle…

 _Y yo ya tuve bastante de estupideces por hoy_ , concluyó, aunque terminando por romper el beso por culpa de su sonrisa. Una boba sonrisa que Shintarou miró de mala manera, rojo por tan dulce interrupción y algo avergonzado por no estar siendo delicado con su convaleciente favorito. Aunque visto de otra manera, era Takao quien se había comportado como imbécil y obtenía que se precipitara así –eso o ambos actuaron todo este tiempo como dos imbéciles. Y no es que fuera a reconocer esta última posibilidad en voz alta. No cuando ahora estaba más preocupado por volcarse en atender al menor, y esta vez de una forma más placentera. Adiós a todas las restricciones que impuso durante el día. Ahh, ¿la idiotez sería contagiosa? Porque de repente la opinión irresponsable de Kazunari se había colado por sus labios, había llegado hasta su cerebro e implantado la ridícula idea de que podrían decirle mañana al entrenador que la imposibilidad de entrenar que tenía Takao se debía únicamente a la resaca…

Definitivamente, la estupidez era muy contagiosa, incluso sólo por vía oral. De seguro sexualmente hablando acabaría tan mal como el otro, pero eso poco importaba ahora.

—Me parece que no lo estás entendiendo nanodayo. No debes pagar por esto, Bakao. Este es el pago que necesito tras toda esta semana —Como siempre, Kazunari entendía todo al revés. Qué remedio; él tendría que enseñarle quién disfrutaría más de todo esto. Aunque era probable que ambos fueran a disputar muy parejamente aquello.

—M-Mira nada más qué tontería dices —sonrió, ligeramente tenso por la vergüenza incluso a estas alturas. Suponía que este pago lo disfrutaría más él, quien creía llevar esperando más tiempo que el otro, pero nada se sabía con precisión a falta de palabras de Shintarou sobre sus sentimientos. Y es que, joder, básicamente tuvo que adivinar que le gustaba. _Benditos tsunderes._ — Eres tú el que no comprende nada de lo que siento, Shin-chan. Así que esto en serio es como un premio~ —explicó juguetón mientras acariciaba su mejilla, y retiraba con cuidado las gafas. Se incorporó para darle un suave beso en la frente y después dejó los lentes en su mesita de noche, con cuidado para que no se rompieran por las futuras actividades pecaminosas de su dueño.

Shintarou relajó los hombros apenas Takao se apoyó semi-sentado en sus manos sobre la cama, mirándolo fijo. Era una suerte no ser completamente ciego sin esas gafas, sino se estaría perdiendo esa dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba el base. Verla –aunque fuera un poco borrosa- en serio ayudaba a calmar sus ansias. Y bien podía agradecer Takao lograr tranquilizarlo cuando estaba excitado, que los analgésicos poco funcionan con un desgarre de verdad como el que a punto estuvo de hacer si no hubiese sido por aquella intervención.

— ¿Dices que no entiendo tus sentimientos? Eso sí que es una tontería nanodayo —replicó con un gruñido, inclinándose más sobre el otro. Oh, sí, tenía todo el descaro de decir eso pese a que antes de este momento de verdad no tenía idea de nada. Pero viéndolo desde su mismo punto de vista, Takao tampoco tenía derecho de soltar lo anterior sin comprender los suyos, ¿no? Los suyos, que todavía no declaraba oficialmente. Ja. — ¿Acaso perdería tanto tiempo con alguien que no me gustara? —repuso bufando— Eres quien más pasa tiempo conmigo, Bakao. Deberías suponer que eres la persona que más me gusta en el mundo… s-sino ya te habría sacado de mi vida a patas nanodayo.

El pelinegro rió bajito al escuchar tal confesión, y como castigo al instante ya caía a la cama con un gigante encima para que no escapara. Ahí empezaba su delicioso castigo, esta vez más delicado que el que los instintos de Midorima querían darle. Pero como tampoco quería ser tan suave con un idiota, aunque fuera un idiota malherido, volvió a gruñir antes de apoderarse de sus labios y empezar a devorarlos, a la vez que trataba de desabotonar su camiseta lo más rápido posible, aunque no tan veloz como le hubiera gustado por culpa de las vendas. Impaciente, se separó del más bajo y las retiró rápido, dejando con la boca abierta y jadeante al base, quien había imaginado una erótica y lenta escena para quitarlas, mas estaba igual de encantado con esta agitación.

—Oh~ y creí que era yo quien no aguantaba más —comentó con cierto aire burlón el moreno, desabrochándose los pantalones antes que los botones que faltaban de su camiseta. Sonreía provocador mientras tanteaba por encima de la ropa interior su propio miembro semi-erecto, como trazando líneas perezosas por sobre este, demostrando mucho más control que el peliverde, que sólo conseguía forcejear con las vendas hasta arrancarlas sin cuidado.

Por alguna razón, ego probablemente, a Midorima no le gustó ser el único impaciente. Así que, como venganza, apartó de un manotazo la mano de un sorprendido Takao, y tiró de sus pantalones de golpe. Kazunari ahogó una exclamación al deslizarse un poco por la cama junto con sus pantalones, mas volvió a afirmarse a mirar atónito como estos se le removían con saña, y después su fastidiosa camiseta. Incrédulo, observó como los resentimientos de Midorima parecieron calmarse un poco, y daban paso a la seguridad tranquila que el escolta solía cargar. El más alto se irguió un poco, según Kazunari para _presumir_ mientras quitaba con lentitud su propia camiseta, y se inclinó para robarle más besos mientras se sacaba los pantalones. Comía su boca como si jamás fuera a saciarse de ella, y él tenía la misma impresión de la suya. Takao se fue recostando más, de a poco, hasta que estuvo simplemente acostado y sin apoyarse en nada, con el maravilloso cuerpo de Shintarou aprisionándole. Y, ¿para qué mentir?, esta sería su celda favorita desde entonces.

—Sigues siendo tú quien no puede contenerse para nada, Bakao. — devolvió, sonriendo un poco encima de él, aunque poco rencor por lo anterior quedaba tras ver la necesitada expresión del moreno. De hecho, estaba más que satisfecho con estas nuevas reacciones, que Kazunari parecía tener muchas ganas de ocultar por la forma en que cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo.

—Qué va, s-si el desesperado eres tú —logró replicar, mas lamentándose de cierto jadeo que no le permitía decir todo de corrido. Qué patético, no poder sostener una batalla de lenguas con su Shin-chan… Bueno, ¿quién podría si una pierna de éste se hallaba entre las suyas e impedía cerrarlas? ¡Cualquiera con un trasero adolorido se pondría algo nervioso en esta situación! Ah, y cada vez que Shin-chan se inclinaba más para besarlo, su rodilla frotaba por sobre la última prenda que le quedaba… Oh, claro que un inexperto nivel me-hice-daño-con-un-consolador estaría más que sofocado con la calentura que escapaba de golpe por cada uno de sus poros. Pero al diablo con demostrarle debilidad a Shin-chan, aun con eso. Era mejor jamás mostrar la (de seguro) vergonzosa cara que estaba haciendo ahora.

—Tsk. Aparta —No le importó confirmarle que en realidad sí estaba desesperado pero lo disimulaba bien con tal de recuperar la visión de su rostro. Lo que no escondía tan bien como sus nervios, era cuánto le gustaba verle así, más abochornado que él y con ese sonrojo, intentando torpemente detener aquella pierna que continuaba frotándose contra su erección y haciéndole ruborizarse. Pero no era un secreto que planeaba llevarse a la tumba ni nada, todo lo contrario: planeaba plasmarlo en cada una de las cosas que planeaba hacerle esta noche.

Detuvo la angustiosa tortura de Takao con su rodilla, mas no por eso dejó respirar bien al base. Sin darle descanso alguno para recuperarse de la impresión, sus manos sujetaron sus caderas y, mientras una la inmovilizaba, la otra quitaba su ropa interior, dejándolo por fin expuesto enfrente de él. Ayer lo había visto, pero no de la misma manera. La noche anterior todo lo que se vio fue timidez y pánico por hallarse así en medio de tal casualidad fatídica, mas ahora finalmente se encontraba como Shintarou lo quería: sólo envuelto en el aire caliente y ansioso de sus cuerpos, despejado de dudas y del temor de antes. Se prometió no volverle a hacerse sentir inseguro, a abrigarlo con este calor de cualquier incertidumbre desde esta noche. Y esto sí que quería dejarlo en claro desde el comienzo.

Esta vez con delicadeza, lo besó despacio, delineando sus labios con su lengua. Kazunari, en alguna especie de rencor juguetón absurdo, se negaba a abrir sus labios como antes, así que tras unos cuantos intentos infructuosos de su parte acabó por abandonar su boca mas no su cuerpo, empezando a repartir besos y bajando con ellos lentamente, apreciando los ojos cerrados de su compañero a la vez que retiraba la única prenda que quedaba entre ellos. Hizo una pausa de besos para volver a admirar el cuerpo del contrario, con lo que consiguió que este volviera a abrir los ojos por la impaciencia de tener sus labios de vuelta, mas él no planeaba darle eso de regreso: conteniendo una sonrisa de victoria, se posicionó por completo sobre él y frotó su miembro contra el del otro. Claro que por la diferencia de altura entre ambos debía encorvarse un poco para poder ver su rostro, así que lamentaba no poder tocarse pecho contra pecho, no poder apoyar por completo su peso encima suyo para que le diera la bienvenida en un abrazo… Oh, pero el gemido de Takao y la expresión que puso al primer roce entre ambas erecciones compensaba aquello.

—S-Shin-chan, s-se siente tan…—Joder, ni palabras necesitaba para demostrar que amaba esa dureza que empujaba contra la propia. Deliraba y tenía un amor-odio con lo cerca que estaba de gritar y de querer poner sus gritos por sobre la música que acompañaba este ambiente, pero no tenía ni una gana de gritar solo. No iba a permitir que Midorima disfrutara tan campante su venganza sin devolverle esta jugada sucia. Por eso no dudó en envolver la cintura del peliverde con sus piernas, siendo envuelto también por el peso de su Shin-chan, que apenas consiguió aferrarse a las sábanas al lado de sus hombros para no aplastarlo. — Vamos a sentirnos como en el cielo —se corrigió con aquella promesa, esbozando una leve sonrisa al hacerlo jadear. Aunque bien pudo haberle mentido un poco siendo fiel a la realidad, porque en vista de que ambas pieles se sentían en llamas bien podrían estar yendo directo al infierno con cuánto ardían. Pero ¿qué importaba hacia qué extremo iban si lo importante era llegar a un límite? De todas formas sus palabras jamás conseguirían explicar el placer instintivo que los arrastraba directo hacia aquel límite desconocido.

Shintarou asintió febrilmente antes de tomar ambos miembros y comenzar a jalar levemente al ritmo de los balanceos que hacía para no aplastar a Takao. Grababa en su mente tanto sus expresiones como sus gemidos, lo desesperaba haciendo pausas que también le dolían para succionar su cuello y marcarlo… total, si mañana ponían como excusa la resaca, nadie podría apreciar ningún chupón en los vestuarios. Lo divertido no era sólo marcar propiedad para él. Amaba esta tortura aunque también necesitara desesperadamente correrse, aun si fuera sólo con su mano mientras fuese pronto. Pero su idea no tenía nada que ver con un goce efímero que le hiciera buscar otra ronda: no podía darse el lujo de repetir en el estado de Takao y lo sabía. Quería cuidarlo por sobre el instinto que le instaba a olvidarse con tal de satisfacerse primero. Al final, como siempre aunque costara reconocerlo, Takao estaba en la cima de sus prioridades. Aunque era una prioridad incluso más bella que lo usual cuando se le atormentaba un poco.

Precisamente por esto último, lo angustió más con otra pausa para descansar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, mas esta vez alejó su miembro del otro, consiguiendo miles de quejidos lamentables y débiles.

—Al final eres tú el ansioso nanodayo. —comentó con fingida calma, cubriendo la punta del miembro desbordante del menor y tratando de no venirse sólo con los hermosos sonidos de su dulce martirio. Ahh… si no podía repetir, la lógica solución era hacer durar el momento lo más posible, ¿verdad? Tenía sentido sufrir un poquito con esto si valía tanto la pena.

Volvió a bajar por su pecho y empezó a mordisquear su pezón, obligándolo a arquearse al tirar de él con los dientes, y luego lo bajó lento, haciéndole estremecerse por el éxtasis.

—Ah… ¡Shin-chan, dios! —Tenía problemas con respirar bien entre tantos jadeos agitados y el peso de Shintarou, pero en definitiva se volvería un mártir si podía tener ese goce que le hacía lloriquear por una pronta liberación.

—Te mueves mucho, Takao —señaló, manteniéndole sujeto a la cama con fuerza por el torso. Veía auténtico abandono en los ojos del más bajo, así que dudaba que fuera a cobrar venganza por este trato. Hizo una nota mental de grabar estas caras para la próxima.

—Pero es que… ¡Shin-chan, eres tan bueno en esto! —alabó, confirmando sus sospechas sobre que no podía hacer mucho más que delirar ahora. Eso daba paso al siguiente nivel.

Todavía firme en su agarre, se inclinó sin romper su mirada y besó tentativamente alrededor de la punta de su erección, arrebatándole al aliento al instante. Mas no por eso dejó de hacerlo, lamiendo de vez en cuando el líquido que salpicaba un poco incluso a través del impedimento de su dedo. — Joder, Shin-chan…

A cada momento se desvanecía más en gemidos, jadeos cuando faltaba el aire, y suspiros cuando se olvidaba de darle importancia a este por el placer. Nada coherente venía a él cuando lo único que podía hacer su cabeza era echarse hacia atrás por las imprevistas lamidas e imaginar a esa dulce boca succionando de una buena vez. Imaginaba lo caliente que sería, la presión de ir fuera y dentro, y entonces sólo se retorcía entre las sábanas como un desastre de gemidos y súplicas ignoradas. No debía de verse muy viril ahora, y quizás ni ego tuviera para alguna futura venganza, pero le importaba nada si conseguía una mamada de este tipo sólo viéndose como perra en celo. No le habría importado comenzar a lucir como una, pero entonces Midorima se levantó y acabaron los motivos para ello. Por un instante.

Shintarou volvía a alzarse con su magnífico miembro palpitante enfrente de él y Takao casi jadea por la expectación. Quería lamerlo. No, más que eso, quería darle la mamada que Midorima ni le había dado, y ahora. Pero la mano que estaba sobre él se lo impedía, y apenas conseguía retorcerse debajo de esta.

Todo este trato era muy injusto. — Por favor, Shin-chan…

—Pero nada —lo cortó agitadamente, separándole las piernas con la otra mano. Kazunari batallaba inconscientemente por la impaciencia de su erección, que chorreaba incontenible ahora que el dedo de antes no estaba…

 _¿Dónde está su otra mano?_ , fue lo que apenas alcanzó a preguntarse antes de tener los preciados dedos de Midorima dentro de su boca. Incluso en medio de su delirio pudo prevenir cualquier peligro por sus dientes, y pese al calor que lo sofocaba logró ir con cuidado con aquella anhelada mano, raspando delicadamente con estos y enviando dulces escalofríos al otro. La dejó ir por un momento, donde fue girado y hecho arrodillarse dándole la espalda, para después sentir al escolta posicionarse detrás, empujando lentamente su erección por sobre su trasero. Al ir hacia adelante para volver a ofrecerle sus dedos chocaban, y más estremecimientos viajaban por ambos. Takao chupaba impaciente por sentirle dentro, temeroso por lo de ayer pero envalentonado por lo bien que iban hasta ahora, pero cuando tuvo que dejar ir otra vez esa mano acabó por sorprenderse de algo más. Dos abandonos: sus dedos y… que Midorima ya no frotaba nada cerca de su ansiosa entrada.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a girarse a reclamar tal cosa, algo entró hacia ella. Algo suave, húmedo, y que en definitiva no estaba ni duro como una roca ni eran dedos. Lamía, simulaba embestidas dentro suyo y enviaba miles de escalofríos mientras el peliverde separaba más sus piernas para seguir empujando con su lengua, haciéndole hundir el rostro en la almohada para no llorar de placer. Por experiencia, podía notar que esto era algo más delicado de los dedos. Probablemente mucho más que los firmes dedos del mayor. Y deliciosamente más flexible. — Dios, Shin-chan, no es…justo —susurró, aplastando cualquier palabra sin embargo. Se arqueaba sin poder evitarlo, no tenía control de sus caderas y resultaba imposible no empujar su apertura hacia atrás. Pero poco le duró este goce, cuando Midorima abandonó su entrada para ordenar:

—Afírmate.

Takao tarareó por lo bajo mientras se afirmaba más a las sábanas, hundiendo su rostro de nuevo. Amaba que esta cama oliese a Shin-chan, y amaba aún más pensar que pronto él también estaría cubierto de toda su esencia. Oyó como un sobre era rasgado y de repente otra dolorosa pausa que le hizo lloriquear por la ausencia de esa lengua que ya extrañaba tanto. Por suerte, la advertencia anterior fue obedecida justo a tiempo antes de que Shintarou cediese a su impaciencia y empujara tentativamente dentro del otro, obteniendo una exclamación ahogada al instante, en la que casi ni reparó por el húmedo calor que le dio la bienvenida. Pese a lo de ayer y lo de recién, sentía que no había aflojado lo suficiente por lo apretado que estaba. Jadeó pesadamente, cuidándose de no apoyarse mucho sobre el más bajo, y sujetó su cadera con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha comenzaba a acariciarle el torso para relajarlo un poco.

Takao gemía descontrolado, sintiendo un ardor en su parte baja pero negándose a dejar ir ese dolor, que no era ni de lejos suficiente para opacar la excitación que sentía. Su Shin-chan no se estaba moviendo –al parecer por consideración a él o algo similar- pero con ello más que conseguir relajarle estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia. Se empujó hacia atrás para tenerle rápido, pero sólo logró que Midorima se pusiera rígido de todo su cuerpo en lugar de sólo su miembro, quizás por haber creído que era un espasmo de dolor involuntario o alguna tontería responsable que Kazunari sólo quería olvidar en estos momentos. No le quedó más remedio que apartar su rostro de la confiable almohada que había mordido en los peores (mejores) instantes, y exigir entre resuellos feroces lo que de verdad quería.

—S-Shin-chan… olvídate de lo demás y muévete, ¿sí? S-Sino voy a molestarme contigo —amenazó con una sonrisa agotada y medio ausente por tanta delicia llenándole. Casi ni podía mantener abiertos sus ojos por estar seguro de que tras sus párpados vería las estrellas, así que ni se fijó en la sorpresa que inundaba el rostro de Midorima, como tampoco en el alivio que poco después lo dominó, justo antes de iniciar con sus embestidas.

A pesar del total consentimiento del pelinegro, Midorima no quería ceder por completo a la intensidad que de a poco se rebelaba en sus movimientos. Trató de mantener un ritmo suave, de controlarse, de mantenerse firme en la realidad responsable que se imponía mordiéndose el labio para permanecer "despierto" ante la lujuria, mas pronto el deseo pudo con él y fue cediendo cada vez más rápido ante este, ahora afirmándose con ambas manos de las caderas del moreno. — ¡Ah, Shin-chan! S-sí, así me gusta, maldición…

Kazunari gimoteaba con descaro dándole la espalda, enloqueciendo sus sentidos, haciéndole lamentarse de haber escogido esta posición que no le permitía ver su rostro y a la vez alabando su gran idea de usar esta posición para llegar más profundo. Quería acostumbrarse a esto, a verlo deshacerse en gemidos y gritos que sólo él podía causarle. A marcarlo por completo y ojalá después ser marcado. A seguir viendo cada una de sus facetas, a descubrir nuevas juntos y a darle la bienvenida a este delirio caliente que los abrumaba hasta sentir que su raciocinio se desvanecía.

El vaivén continuaba infinito e implacable, tan duro que los sellos que cubrían el cuerpo de Takao ya no se limitaban a chupones ni mordidas, habiéndosele incluido también el fino contorno de las poderosas manos del peliverde por sobre su cadera. A Takao no le importaba tatuarse de esta noche inolvidable. Sus propias manos parecían intentar fundirse con las sábanas por la forma en que las retorcía debajo de los dedos, y él intentaba distraerse de uno de sus dolores con otro, el de sus nudillos, mas entonces algo mucho más dulce que otro malestar interrumpió su dolencia por unos instantes: las bellas, consideradas manos de su Shin-chan se cernían sobre las suyas, las apretaban casi con tanta intensidad a como él lo hacía con la tela abajo suyo, de alguna manera tranquilizándole. Calmando alguna parte de él que distaba mucho de la otra que se encendía y consumía de placer junto con Shintarou. —Shin-chan… ¿serás… sólo mío? —gimió, ya abandonando la almohada para poder preguntar. La visión del peliverde embistiéndole le dejó sin aliento por unos instantes, y de paso se añadió a la lista de cosas que jamás olvidaría de este día.

—Tsk. ¿Ya estás preguntando idioteces nanodayo? —bufó, adentrándose con más fuerza. Se detuvo una vez dentro hasta lo más hondo, complacido al sentirle retorcerse debajo suyo, desesperado por continuar. Pero él no planeaba darle eso pese a cuánto palpitaba su miembro por ello, así que tomó el olvidado celular que estaba cerca y se lo lanzó justo al lado de su mano. Takao lo tomó un poco dudoso, sin entender muy bien qué significaba, hasta que Midorima se dignó a explicar—: Apenas puedas hablar normalmente, llamas a por mi renuncia. Y si tanto te molesta tampoco trabajaré donde dice mi primo, ¿entendido? Así que…olvídate de estupideces por ahora, Kazunari —ordenó, volviendo a sus movimientos con una intensa estocada que pareció mover el universo entero a su ritmo según Takao.

Shintarou no volvió a contenerse. Su vaivén no fue ralentizado en absoluto por consideración ahora, y al momento siguiente ambos se deshacían en gemidos de éxtasis. El pelinegro sólo podía suplicarle, tararear su nombre una y otra vez como perdido entre tantas sensaciones, y Midorima ya estaba extraviado entre estas por su culpa. Dudaba que algo llegara a sentirse tan real como este momento, y tan urgente como hacerle el amor, así que no se detuvo. Todo parecía estar escapando de él: su razón, sus latidos, su misma esencia… Y entonces todo acabó por salir, cuando Takao con un grito se corrió, apretándole todavía más. Se movió aún más frenético durante ese instante, hasta que terminó dentro del condón, sintiéndose por fin liberado, y en un brumoso aturdimiento dulce.

Cuando estaba con Takao sentía que tocaba el cielo, que lo rebosaba, que reventaban galaxias donde estaban y que después caían directo al infierno como estrellas fugaces porque ¿era posible ser tanto al mismo tiempo cuando estaban unidos? Podía verlo como un ángel, un diablillo o en serio alguien de otro mundo porque –suponía- tanto placer jamás se podría hallar tan cerca y a fácil alcance en nuestro planeta.

Se dejó caer sobre el menor tras salir de él, y permaneció agitado sobre su espalda. Lo abrazó mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento y la cordura, y de a poco volvieron a ser conscientes de su alrededor; la música, las luces, la forma en que retumbaba todo contra la casa. Seguían sintiéndose como en una burbuja, como si no estuvieran sólo lejos de los de afuera sino que completamente apartados tras haber descubierto una realidad aparte, únicamente completa entre ellos. Despacio, con pequeñas sonrisas agotadas, fueron capaces de regresar a respirar con normalidad.

Y fue entonces cuando lo oyeron. Una respiración pesada interrumpiendo su segundo de paz, que en definitiva no le pertenecía a ninguno de ellos pero que se sentía más que cercana.

— ¿S-Shin-chan? Eres tú, ¿verdad? —se atrevió a preguntar el moreno, aunque suponiendo tan bien la verdad que ya comenzaba a entrar en pánico. El peliverde tragó nervioso, y esta vez con todos sus sentidos alerta se levantó de la cama, examinando cuidadosamente su alrededor, mientras tanteaba la mesita de noche en busca de sus gafas. Cuando las tuvo puestas volvió a observar, mas era obvio que no encontraría nada, pues ni una figura había divisado ni borrosamente antes.

Takao tragó duro, y aunque ahora sí que le dolía la parte baja consiguió sentarse en la cama, apoyándose contra ella y haciéndose un ovillo contra las sábanas sucias. De cierta manera, lo que más incómodo le ponía era que ni con su ojo de halcón podía detectar otra presencia. ¡¿Cómo no estar tenso con eso?! Dudaba que hubiera algún hombre invisible, pero es que nada explicaba esto… ¿Se fusionaba con la oscuridad, tal vez? ¿Era un hombre-cortina? ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba la lógica?!

—Cálmate —siseó el escolta, recuperando sus bóxers y empezando a calcular cuál de sus Lucky ítems sería más conveniente para destruir al sujeto que intervino y se atrevía a romper su burbuja de amor. Quizás todos. Y maldición incluida. — Voy a encontrarlo, no te muevas de aquí nanodayo.

—P-Pero…

—Quieto. No quiero que te vea —confesó, tanto para el base como para sí mismo. Y es que de repente no le importaba ni insinuar ni admitir que estaba lleno de celos.

De haber tenido buena vista habría podido apreciar el bello sonrojo que adornó las mejillas de Takao por unos segundos, eso o haber visto cómo palidecía de golpe después tras notar algo.

—S-Shin-chan…

—No digas nada, estoy concentrado. No puedo permitir que te toque, idiota. Lo mataré en cuanto lo vea —declaró, yendo hacia su repisa y tomando sin dudar un bate de béisbol. — He visto lo que se hace en estas situaciones nanodayo. No te preocupes.

—P-Pero… esa persona… no está aquí —musitó abochornado.

Sólo entonces Midorima volteó para mirarle con extrañeza, ya reparando en sus avergonzadas expresiones.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Interrogó confundido— ¡¿Se fue mientras no veía?!

—N-No… de hecho…—Incapaz de explicar más, reveló algo que se había ocultado entre las sábanas junto a ellos hasta ahora: el móvil de Midorima. Que sostenía una llamada con alguien en altavoz. Y ese alguien era su primo.

—… Hey, chicos —rió nervioso este al notarse descubierto— Parece que presionaron por error mientras… eh… hacían sus cosas.

Tanto luz como sombra quisieron ser tragados por la tierra en ese momento. Por un segundo casi les pareció que el destino se apiadaba de ellos y abría un agujero directo al infierno, de hecho. Pero no, la vida no solía ser tan amable pudiéndoles poner en ridículo, sino no tendría gracia, duh.

Kazunari le tendió el celular cabizbajo y con la mano temblorosa, y Shintarou se lo recibió de la misma manera, todavía aturdido por su torpeza y demasiado concentrado culpándose por haber puesto el móvil de una forma tan descuidada entre las manos de ambos. Claro que no pudieron haber previsto algo así en medio de –eso, pero de todas formas resultaba horrible.

El problema fue que lo horrible no acababa allí. Hubiese podido acabar, pero resultaba que Kyouya tenía la incapacidad de callarse la boca que a Shintarou le sobraba—: He estado escuchando desde hace poco, pero… Wow, Shintarou, creí que tú tenías una gran voz pero tu amigo no se queda atrás, ¿sabes? —… El muy maldito lo comentaba hasta con entusiasmo, incomodidad olvidada por lo visto. — ¡Debería de trabajar con nosotros también! Hey, chico, ¿estás ahí? ¿Estás escuchando? Estás excelente y la paga es muy buena, deberías-

Por suerte para la vida del cuasi- infartado Takao, su Shin-chan se encargó de interrumpir la infinidad de embarazosos y perturbadores halagos que pudieron seguir a eso.

—Una palabra más y no necesitaré de la ayuda de Akashi para castrarte con tijeras nanodayo —gruñó, en un tono tan amenazante que hasta al inocente de su sombra le recorrieron escalofríos de arrepentimiento. Arrepentimiento, tal vez, por haberse oído tan sensual para un Midorima que no era el que le gustaba. — Takao no va a trabajar ahí — _Jamás permitiré que alguien más lo escuche de esa manera_ — ni yo tampoco. Renuncio. A eso y a todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, no le agrada mucho a mi **novio** —enfatizó, haciendo tragar a ambos por distintas emociones— Y si te atreves a decir de nuevo algo como eso…

Ni siquiera necesitó terminar con su advertencia. Kyouya se acobardó mucho hasta para escucharla y colgó con un quejido lamentable que sonaba a un adiós, así que bloqueó su móvil y lo dejó con parsimonia sobre la mesita de noche, aun sin mirar al moreno, que se removía nervioso entre las sábanas hacia él.

— ¿Shin-chan? V-Vaya desastre más extraño, ¿no? —comentó, todavía sin creerse la inaudita tragedia a su ego. Quería ocultarse hasta de sí mismo en lo que tardaba en recuperar su autoestima. — Haha… creo que no es bueno permanecer juntos hasta el último momento, después de todo —exhaló con una sonrisita tensa. Y al recibir sólo una mirada sombría, prácticamente se le escapó lo siguiente—: Lo… lo siento, Shin-chan, no me di cuenta. S-Sé que fue mi culpa por no fijarme, pero estaba muy… huh, distraído —acabó por decir ruborizándose— En serio no quería que tu primo te escuchara, pero-

—Estás confundiendo las cosas nanodayo —lo interrumpió, volviéndose a sentar en la cama, muy cerca suyo y poniéndole más tenso. — No me importa que me haya escuchado, Bakao. Es cierto que esto sí fue real, a diferencia de las actuaciones anteriores…—Prefirió omitir que de hecho ayer no tuvo que fingir nada, que se había arriesgado nada más oír su voz— Pero lo que de verdad me molesta es que te haya escuchado a ti.

Ah, joder, creía que el destino le estaba enseñando a ser empático con una lección demasiado desagradable. ¿Era esto lo que había sentido Takao al saber que él regalaba algo tan privado a desconocidos? ¿Cómo se habría sentido si ni se enteró de sus labios sino que por accidente? Midorima no quería imaginárselo. Ahora, sólo su primo había oído eso, y por muy poco tiempo además pero… Ugh, no, no quería pensar en eso. Era mejor ni reflexionar en qué hubiese hecho si él estando en el lugar de Kazunari. Porque si tratándose de una sola persona y se ponía así de rabioso mejor ni imaginar cuánto se elevarían sus celos con una cantidad indefinida de ellas…

—O-Oh, así que era eso —Una boba sonrisa se esparció por su cara, al igual que el rojo por sus pómulos. — Y-Ya irá a olvidarlo, no te preocupes~ Lo que más me importa es que renunciaste por tu cuenta —añadió, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza contra la suya. — Te viste genial —ronroneó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, que al instante se tiñó de rojo.

—Realmente no me importa cómo te parezca nanodayo. —bufó acomodándose las gafas— Y quítate de encima, más me vale vigilar que los demás se vayan a sus casas.

— ¿Eh? Qué aguafiestas~

— ¡Son las tres de la mañana! —Señaló, apartándolo de él para mostrar la pantalla de su móvil— Es peligroso para la casa, quién sabe qué cosas pueden estar haciendo por ahí.

—Tal vez cosas indecentes como nosotros, en el baño o algo así —sugirió con fingida inocencia como venganza por ser alejado, disfrutando cómo la adorable imperturbabilidad de Midorima se esfumaba para dar paso a la palidez aterrorizada de imaginar tal cosa.

— ¡Takao! No digas eso, ellos no se atreverían nanodayo.

—Oh~ ¿Crees que no? Porque incluso antes de traerte a este cuarto yo ya había perdido la cuenta de varios invitados que misteriosamente desaparecían en parejas hacia no sé dónde~ Si recalco lo del baño fue porque vi a Dai-chan y Tai-chan yendo hacia allá. Qué raro, ¿no? Y según la tradición popular sólo las chicas van juntas al baño, ¿será que los gays también? Ah, no te molestes en responder mis filosóficos pensamientos, sé que son demasiado intensos como para contestarlos enseguida… Wait, ¿a dónde vas? —resopló cruzándose de brazos, al ser abandonado por Midorima y que este comenzara a vestirse. Con demasiada rapidez para su gusto.

— ¡A sacarlos a patadas, evidentemente! —hizo notar la obviedad, tratando de alisar su ropa con los dedos. Misión imposible, desistió al poco rato de perder el tiempo en ella.

— ¿Qué? Hombre, el karma va a pagártelo mal, si tu disfrutas dejas disfrutar ¡es simple!

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esas estupideces? —murmuró acomodándose el cabello. Takao rodó los ojos.

—A que si interrumpes… te interrumpirán —susurró con tono lúgubre, haciéndole pensar que Kyouya tenía razón y era muy bueno con su voz. Pero pensar en Kyouya le hacía enfadar. Y porque era un imbécil, iba a enfadarse con Takao.

—Son sólo tonterías nanodayo. Ya regreso.

Estuvo a punto de largarse sin más, pero nada más abrir la puerta se le ocurrió algo mejor: se devolvió en sus pasos hasta la cama, y tomándolo suavemente por su nuca le plantó un casto beso. Al separarse acabó por dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa desganada de separarse de él, mas tras un último beso en su frente le revolvió los cabellos y salió deprisa, dispuesto a evitar más desorden –que probablemente él tendría que limpiar, ya que sus padres habían catalogado desde el inicio toda la fiesta como un "asunto de adolescentes".

El pelinegro apartó las sábanas, y tras limpiarse con los pañuelos que había dejado Shintarou en la mesita de noche antes de ponerse la ropa acabó por hacer lo mismo, aunque tomando prestada una sudadera de éste. Mientras cambiaba las sábanas con una adorable sonrisita feliz la música dejó de sonar, y miles de protestas inconformes que llegaron desde el jardín fueron las que anunciaron que Midorima había logrado su cometido. Era una suerte, considerando lo cansado que estaba y cuánto quería dormir para olvidarse un poco de aquellas punzadas que se extendían desde debajo de su cadera.

Bostezó, pensando que aunque hacía horas que había terminado su cumpleaños recién desde hace poquito que podía decir que este había sido completamente feliz. Y es que claro, aunque quizás su mejor regalo ni lo había recibido en la fecha correcta, lo mejor quedaba para el final y eso obtuvo. Si pronto regresaba Shin-chan y dormían abrazados sería aún mejor, aunque siendo sinceros ya estaba más que satisfecho con todo. Lo mejor era que aun quedaban muchos cumpleaños, los de ambos, al lado del otro.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Ok... siendo sincera, no planeaba hacer esto :s en la idea original (aunque también de último momento) había apenas un poquito de lime y lo del primo se veía en el típico "al día siguiente" y en mensajes, pero lo cambié porque...porque ¿pensé que querrían lemon? o algo así, fue improvisación. Fue mi primer lemon y creo que quedó raro...y cursi...¿y largo? este capítulo tenía más palabras que cualquier otro o:**

 **¿Les gustó de esta manera? ¿El fin fue muy raro? ughhh en serio me pongo nerviosa por ser mi primer... no-oneshot(?) -se mata- pero igual fue genial escribirlo, así que espero que les haya gustado Cx cualquier comentario es bien recibido, y si de paso me aconsejan para mejorar con el lemon mejor x´D gracias por todo, saludos!**


End file.
